Spirits
by TitanKardinal
Summary: A misteriouse child shows up at Vlad's house one night, and ends up staying with him. What happens when the child runs into Danny? Rated for violence and maybe some cussing.
1. In the Bushes

**Okay! Hi everyone, this is Spirits. it's um.. well, you'll find out. Oh, and i don't own Danny phantom, but man if i did! I'd make Vlad do some weird stuff!**

* * *

It was a dark, cloudy, cold, moonless night in Wisconsin. A man drove down the road with a depressed lonely gaze on his face. He had long, snow white hair and cold blue eyes he was dressed in a white button up shirt with a red tie hanging loosly around his neck, he had a suit jacket in the passenger's seat, and wore black pants and black boots.

He pulled up in front of a castle and climbed out of the car, leaving his jacket behind. He looked upt to the sky, wishing to see the stars, but could not because of the thick cloud cover. The man sighed and thought about the one and only thing he wanted. Maddie Fenton. Every day he thought about her and every day he longed to gaze into her soft violet eyes. But alas, he could not. She was taken by his back-stabbing "best friend" Jack Fenton. He was so enraged when he found out that they were getting married that he sent a hoboe in his place when he received the invite to the wedding. He was too late now. Maddie was married, and had a daughter and was soon to have a son.

He felt a drop of water on his left ear. "Wonderful…" he sighed and draged himself up to the front door. As he searched for his key, he heard a bit of a rustle in the bushes. He ignored it, thinking in was probably the strey cat that for some reason followed him around. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, just as the rain began to fall harder, like wet icy cold needles, only not sharp enough to make one bleed. He pushed the door open and thew his arm over his head to sheild himself from the rain.

Just then he heard crying. He straitened up and turned around. Where was that coming from? "Who's there?" he called out. The rustle in the bush was heard again and he turned to the bush which also seemed to be the source of the crying. He pushed back the branches to reveil, not the creepy strey cat, but a baby. Why is there a baby in my bushes? He thought. The baby was barly covered and was probably freezing to death, it didn't even have a blanket. Without thinking the man grabbed the infant and carried it inside and closed the door quickly. "BUTLER!" he yelled out.

"Yes Mister Masters?" said a well groomed and well dressed, balding black haired man who didn't even open his eyes and held his nose in the air.

"Light a fire in the fire place, and go find a blanket. I think she's dieing." Said Mr. Masters. He carried the child to the sitting room as a maid entered with a robe for him. Apparently Mr. Masters was quite wealthy.

"Where did that come from Sir?" asked the maid, pointing to the baby.

"She was out in the bushes in the cold! Why didn't any of YOU find her and bring her in?" he sounded outraged…over a life of a child that he didn't even know.

"well we didn't know she was there." Said the maid and exited the room.

The butler entered with a blanket and placed it by Mr. Master's side. He then went to the fire place and soon there was a warm fire glowing inside. The butler left, leaving Mr. Masters with the child.

"where did you come from little one?" Mr. Masters asked wrapping her up in a blanket. The baby only whined and didn't open her eyes. He had alreadly taken off the baby's wet pajamas but he seemed to miss the note tucked within. Soon he fell asleep with the baby in his arms.

He awoke with a start feeling a small hand grab his nose. There was the baby, fully clothed staring at him with big green eyes. "Well hello there," he said. "did one of my maids find you something to wear?" the little girl giggled and clapped her hands. She probably wasn't very old because she didn't have very much hair yet.

"Excuse me sir" said a maid.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked sitting up, putting the child aside for a short moment, then sat her on his lap.

"I found this in the girl's shirt… you should have a look." She handed him a slip of paper. It read:

_Dear Sir,_

_This is Allyssa. I can't take car of her for what she is. I know that you can. Like you, she is…different. Please, take care of her, for I will never be able to._

There was no name signed. He put the note aside and looked at the girl. "different? Like me? Can that mean-?" he didn't know what to think. He smiled "Well Allyssa, it looks like you're going to be staying with me for quite a while. My name is Vlad."

"Vad! Vad!" she cheered.

"yes. Vad, but you can call me father."

* * *

**Eh, yeah, i admit this chapter was preeeety sappy, but they'll get better! Trust me! Please Reveiw! and PUHLEEZ don't flame.**


	2. Bad Day

**Okay, i know i just put the first chapter this afternoon, but my computer kept calling me. Type Kardinal! Type! you know you want to!. yeah, i did wanty to, so i typed. and typed.. and well you get it. anywho, i don't own Vlad or any of the Danny Phantom characters. unless you count Allyssa. Allyssa's mine and mine alone.**

* * *

14 years later Allyssa opened the door to Vlad's castle. "Dad! I'm home!" she threw her back pack on the floor and ran upstairs to look for Vlad. "Dad? Where are you?" she didn't get an answer. She looked in all of the rooms upstairs. All were empty. "Dad! Ugh…come on… where is he?" she sat on the banister and slid down, almost crasing into one of the maids "Sorry" she said quicky and ran off. 

She gave up looking for Vlad and sat down on the couch. "Darn it Dad." She stared at the wall for about ten minutes thinking about her day. Let's see, that jerk Trever beat her up again, the cheer leaders called her annorexic, even though they're thinner than her. She got shoved into her locker at least three times. And to top it all off, she got in trouble for cheating off of Betty on her Geometry test. Allyssa didn't cheat. Sure she sat right next to Betty! Sure they answered all the questions exactally the same! And of corse! Allyssa HAD to be the cheater because Betty was little miss perfect and never did anything wrong.

Allyssa stood up and ran to the basment with tears in her eyes, she hadn't looked for Vlad in the basement yet. He wasn't there. She tied up her long white hair in a bun and looked at the ghost poral with a dull gleam in her eyes. "If they can't accept me here, maybe I'll be accepted there." She said. Allyssa went over to the genetic lock and placed her thumb on the scanner, opening the portal. She turned and looked at it, she was used to the ghost zone, she'd gone exploring there with Vlad when she was little, but she'd never gone there alone before.

"Aw the heck with it! It's not like it'll be any different." She started to run twards the portal and just as she was about to dive in she slammed into something she coundn't see. "Ow…" she rubbed her nose and looked up just as Vlad turned tangable again.

"Upstairs. Now." Vlad said, he didn't look very happy.

"Yes sir." Allyssa pulled her hair band out, letting it fall to the middle of her back. She hung her head and slowly started to climb the stairs.

"Hurry up!" Vlad shouted, pushing her a little bit.

Allyssa bit her lip and started to climb faster. Once both of them were out of the basement Allyssa attempted to run up to her room, though Vlad caught her by the shoulder.

"What were you doing down there?" He demanded.

"I…I don't know…" Allyssa said quietly, not looking up, she was like a frightened puppy. She never did like her dad yelling at her, but then again, who did like their parents yelling at them?

"What have I told you about the ghost zone young lady?" Vlad spoke in a loud shap tone. He'd never known Allyssa to do stupid things, like try to go to the ghost zone alone.

"It's dangerouse and I'd get myself hurt if I went without you and if I want to grow up to be strong and successful like you I should keep my little butt out of there." Allyssa replied, still to afraid to look up at Vlad.

"That's right. Now, why did you want to go to the ghost zone so badly that you didn't feel the need to tell me about it?" Vlad said, lifting her chin so she was looking him in the eye. He always found it so amazing how much Allyssa resembled him, she had white hair and was rather small, just like he was when he was her age, except, he didn't have white hair then. Allyssa also behaved the way he did when he was around, but that was only because she wanted to be like him, and not like one of the maids or butlers, or cooks or anyone else who worked for him. Though as for her appearance, he was still unsure why she was simmaler to him.

"I counldn't find you." She said sadly "I wanted to go away but I couldn't go anywhere."

"Did you have a bad day Allyssa?" Vlad asked.

"The fifth one this week, and Trever said he was going to come find me tomorrow and finish what he started." Allyssa sighed and tried to back away from Vlad. It was Friday, Allyssa had a bad day every day since Monday.

"Did he now?" Vlad said, examining his daughter. Only now did he notice her torn jeans and bruised arms.

"Yeah. And he did this too." She lifted her shirt and turned around to show a cut on her back that looked like it came from a ring. Trever liked his rings, never left home without them. Below the cut was a message in Sharpie pen _I'll see you tomorrow Allyssa. We'll finish our lesson then._

"Why did he do that?" Vlad asked.

"I don't know…" Allyssa said, putting her shirt back down. Trever was supposedly supposed to be helping her pass gym. She hated gym class almost as much as she hated Trever. But Trever was athletic and was on the soccer team and the only class that he could pass without any help what so ever was gym.

"Well, other than that, how was your day?" Vlad asked. "Your Geometry test that you told me was so easy yesterday, how did you do?"

"I would have gotten a one hundred." Allyssa said with an angry look on her face.

"Would have?"

"Mr. Jeffsion gave me a zero for cheating off Betty! I didn't cheat! I swear! It was Betty!" Allyssa was shouting now, something she didn't usually do, the only time she ever shouted was when she was hyper, watching the packers, or in this case angry.

"Did you tell Mr. Jeffsion that?" Vlad said now getting a bit angry himself.

"Yes." Allyssa replied. "He said this excatly. 'BS Allyssa! I saw you look at her paper ten times then scribble down what she wrote! You tell me that you're not cheating now!'"

"I doubt he said that."

"okay, he didn't say BS. But he did say the rest of that!" Allyssa shouted.

"Okay okay, calm down." Vlad said. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up, I'll call your teacher and get this straitend up."

"Thanks…" Allyssa said and started up to her room. She looked in the mirror into her green eyes. "I hate you. You always get me hurt and in trouble." She said to herself. She went to her closet and found her lavender robe and lay it down on her bed. She stripped to her underwear and put on the robe and went to the bathroom next to her bedroom to take a hot shower.

She let the water run over her face, making her forget all that she'd gone through in the past few hours. The shower was very relaxing, that is until she got soap in the cut on her back, making her squeal loudly. When she was done she went back to her room and got dressed in dark blue jeans capris with a patch sewn on the back pocket in the shape of a star, and her half sleeve green bay T-shirt. Allyssa never really liked football that much, except for the packers, that she picked up from Vlad.

Feeling better, Allyssa ran from her room to the stair case. She jumped up on the banister and slid down just like Titus from final fantasy X when he slid down the cables to Bevele to stop Yuna's wedding. Except Allyssa didn't have Titus's great balance and fell off half way down. Just before she hit the ground, someone caught her.

"You're not going to make a habit of this are you?" Said Vlad.

Allyssa laughed "maybe." She climbed out of Vlad's arms.

"Well you seem to be feeling much better," Vlad said with a bit of a smile.

"showers will do that to me." She shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"Me too" said Vlad. "Shall we?" They walked arm in arm to the dining room and waited for their meal. Tonight they were having steak, one of Allyssa's favorites. She liked it so rare that you could still hear the cow moo. While they ate, Vlad told Allyssa about his day and what he'd been up to.

"I was in the lab when I remembered that it will be twenty years since I got out of college two weeks from tomorrow, and I thought, Why not throw a reunion?"

"That's great dad! So are you going to invite Jack?" Allyssa had heard a lot about Jack, especially the ruining his life part, and the big idiot part… and the wanting him to die part.

"I might…" Vlad said druming his fingers on the table.

"Let me guess. If he's still alive you will." Allyssa smirked. Durring her trips to the ghost zone, she got to listen to the deals her dad made with the ghosts there. 'Bring me Jack Fenton, and you will be greatly rewarded'

"you learn fast my dear." Vlad smirked

Allyssa went up to her room and closed the door. She went to her calender to mark off the day. When she looked at tomorrow, she realized she had forgotten something very important.

* * *

**Ooooh! What did she forget? eh, you'll figure it out in chapter three. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! ahem yes..i did have too much sugar today. Anywho, just like chapter one, Please reveiw and not flame. i don't like flames. they're icky. XP**


	3. Planning

**So I've noticed that you all have noticed my big problem. I can't spell, capitalize or punctuate worth crap, oh well i don't care, if i ever become an author, which i hope i do, my editor will catch all these things. i hope... Anywho, as you all know, Vlad isn't mine nor is any other Danny phantom character in the show, but any unfamiliar names, those are probably my creations. YAY ALLYSSA!**

* * *

Allyssa paced around her room, thinking about tomorrow. "gotta go to the mall." Allyssa said and went to her door. "Wait. Dad won't let me go until my homework's done." She found her back pack in the corner and pulled out her big orange geometry book. "Hoooly crap." Allyssa stared at her book. They were starting on congruences, Allyssa was usually good at this, but since she was rushing herself, she forgot everything Mr. Jeffsion taught them. She was almost finished anyways, since she worked through lunch, but the last couple questions, daaaaang what the heck was she doing again?

Vlad's POV

I was working on my plans for the reunion, first I would-

"DAD!" came Allyssa's voice from upstairs.

"Allyssa," I groaned "I'm a little busy right now. What do you want?"

"Can you come help with my homework?" she called.

"You have homework on a Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's geometry." Allyssa replied, her voice was getting closer.

"But you JUST had a test!" I shouted, trying to remember what I was going to do first at the reunion. Darn it!

"Dad, it's high school." Allyssa appeared in the doorway.

"Oh. Right." I said. I waved Allyssa over and took a look at her work. Congruences? Why couldn't she figure this out?

Allyssa's POV

"Thankyou Daddy." I said, and closed my book. I ran off to my room and looked at the calender again. Darn it darn it darn it! I thought. I looked at the clock, it was seven o'clock, DANGIT! The mall closes in two hours and I still have a lot to do! She ran to the phone.

"Hello, Greg? Yeah it's me, do you still have Craig Nall?" I asked the man on the other line.

"Yeah, you can come by and get it any time." Greg said.

"Thanks Greg, I owe you." I hung up then ran to ask Dad something. Hold on…

Vlad's POV

Alright, after my vultures bring Jack to me I'll-

"DAD!" came Allyssa's voice. Again.

"WHAT!" I shouted back.

"Can I have some money?" my daugter is REALLY starting to bug me…

"sure, here's two hundred dollars." I handed her two Ben Franklins, and thought that she'd left, so I went back to my plan. Once my vultures bring me Jack I'll-

"Dad?" Allyssa asked, I guess she didn't leave after all.

"What…Allyssa?..."

"Could you take me to the Mall? I've got to pick something up from Greg." Allyssa said.

Greg, Allyssa liked to order stuff from Greg, he was like a never ending stuff machine. She once bought a live alagator from him. She'd still have it if it didn't 'wander off to the nearby swamp'

"Fine. Wait, why not have one of the drivers take you?" I asked.

"I like it when you drive me. All of the drivers smell funny" she told me.

She was right, all of the drivers did smell funny, I had to admit. "Alright fine, get in the car."

General POV

Allyssa stared out the window, she could feel all of the anger and negative energy pulsing from Vlad right now. Well, she probably was being a bit of a neucance to him earlier. She looked up at him, she should say something, but she was too afraid that she'd get yelled at.

They pulled up at the mall and Allyssa climbed out of the car.

"What are you getting from Greg this time?" Vlad asked in an irritated tone.

"It's nothing alive okay?" Allyssa walked off, but turned around for a moment. "It'll only take a sec!" she yelled back.

Allyssa turned around and ran inside. She hurried to the sports store. "Craig Nall!" She yelled right in Greg's face when she reached the counter. Greg was about six feet tall and had black spikey hair and a tatoo on his hand that he swore to God that he never got, Allyssa believed him because he'd never get a tatoo of a badger, not to mention that she bribed someone to put it on there while he was out cold.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Allyssa, I just sold the last one." Greg said with a weird little smirk.

"CRAIG NALL! I NEED IT! I NEED IT!" she screamed having everyone in the store, which was three people, stare at her.

"All right all right, here, calm down." Greg handed her a package.

"Thanks Greg." She handed him the two hundred dollars Vlad gave her earlier, plus an extra one hundred she'd saved. She ran out of the store and bought two pretzles and two cokes. She then carried her purchases to the parkinglot where Vlad was leaning against the car in his "parking spot" he was still at the curb where he'd dropped Allyssa off.

"So what did you get?" Vlad asked.

"Pretzles and soda" Allyssa replied.

"No, I mean from Greg."

"Uh, nothing he didn't have it." She lied.

"Allyssa, I can see the package, now what is it?" he demanded.

"Nothing!"

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me, I'll just find out on Monday when you're at school." Vlad said and started the car.

Allyssa handed him a coke and a pretzle and climbed into the passenger's seat. They were quiet all the way home, except for the pretzle crunching and the soda slurping. Finally they were home, Allyssa grabed the package Greg gave her and ran upstairs to her room and hid it in the closet.

later that night

"Finally, I can finish planning this whole dang thing." Vlad said sitting down at his desk. "Alright, once Jack is out of the way, I'll tell Maddie…"

"Dad?" Allyssa came in interrupting his train of thought for the fourth time that day.

"Allyssa, I'm very busy, what is it?" Vlad asked, trying to keep his temper.

"I brought you some icecream." She said and set it down by his papers. "Y'know, you should tell Maddie that Jack found your lab and all of the ghost gear and accidentally shot himself." She said eyeing what he'd written.

"Holy cow, why didn't I think of that?" he wrote it down and Allyssa left to her room. She went to her closet and pulled out what she'd bought from Greg. She pulled the paper off of the object and an autographed Craig Nall Jersey sat in her lap. She held it up to her nose and inhailed the scent, then started caughing because she smelled Craig's sweat in it. Dang did that man ever shower? She then pulled out green wrapping paper and a gold ribbon and wrapped up the jersey and stuck it back in its hiding spot. With that, Allyssa went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she was sick of brushing around her braces, but hey she'd get them off in five days anyways so what was the point of complaining about them until then? She rinsed out her mouth and went back to her room and lay in bed without saying goodnight to Vlad, and fell asleep.

* * *

**So yeah, i still haven't told you what she forgot, but if you're smart, or your titandragonfire, you already know. But whatever, you'll DEFINATLY know next chapter, Not promising that i'll update soon. I'm probably going to be swamped with homework soon, plus i'm buisy thursday through sunday. so yeah. whatever, till next time!**

**Allyssa: CAN I TELL THEM WHAT I FORGOT!**

**Me: No.**

**Allyssa: Aw! You suck!**

**Vlad: Allyssa, be quiet.**

**Me: thanks Vlad**

**Vlad: you shut up to.**

**Me: UP UP UP! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING IN THE THURMIS!**


	4. Surprise and Disaster

**Okay, now that my crazy weekend is over i'm posting chapter 4, hope you like it. Oh and in advance, for all you Tampa Bay Bucs fans, don't hate me for the first paragraph, because I like the Bucs, I used to live there anyways!**

**Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, and even if it did i'd deny that it did so people wouldn't try to steal it from me. um right, shutting up now.**

* * *

Vlad slept soundly in bed on Saturday morning. He was dreaming of taking Maddie to the super bowl and watching the packers beat the crap out of the Tampa Bay Bucs. This was ofcorse a dream, because the Bucs making it to the super bowl was a one time thing.

A shadow slipped under the crack of his door and pushed up against the wall. It slithered up to the ceiling and over Vlad's bed. It hovered there for a moment, then floated down to Vlad's side. The shadow took human form and Allyssa was now kneeling down by Vlad with the package she'd gotten yesterday in her arms. She looked around quickly. There was no sign of anyone anywhere, so she set down the package and leaned very close to Vlad's ear.

"WAKE UP!" she shouted in his ear.

Vlad screamed and fell out of bed, hitting the ground with a loud THUD. "ALLYSSA! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO SCREAM IN MY EAR WHILE I'M SLEEPING?" Vlad yelled, pulling himself up.

"I dunno, how many?" Allyssa smiled.

"Well what are you smiling about?" Vlad crossed his arms and looked his daughter in the eyes.

"Don't tell me you've forgoten what today is!" Allyssa covered her mouth and looked shocked.

"…Saturday?" Vlad asked.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY SILLY!" Allyssa tackled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was behaving more like a five year old than a fourteen year old. "So, how's your first day of being forty?"

"loud…" Vlad pushed Allyssa off of him and sat up rubbing his neck. Was it really his birthday or was Allyssa just using this as an excuse to yell in his ear? Was it both? Vlad looked at the calender. Sure enough it was his 40th birthday. "goodness how could I have forgotten?"

"Because I've been having a bad week and you only cared about me?" Allyssa grinned.

"And you are?"

"Ha ha… funny dad… NOW OPEN YOUR PRESENT!" she thrust the package into his hands. "And for the record, it's really hard to shop for someone who has pretty much everything."

"I'll make a note of that." Vlad said, ripping the paper off the jersey that Allyssa had gotten for him yesterday. "Craig Nall?"

"What! You already had Brett Farve!"

"True. Thankyou Allyssa."Vlad half hugged her.

"No problem oldy McOldFart." Allyssa laughed then ran off.

Vlad watched her run away, he wasn't too fond of the name she'd called him, but whatever. He got up off the floor and went to take a shower.

Allyssa paced in her room, back and forth back and forth, she usually did this on Saturdays before Vlad came in and took her to train with his vultures. She hated the vultures, not because they were hard to fight off, but because they were REALLY annoying. Maybe Vlad wouldn't want to train today, it being his birthday and all, Yeah! Maybe!

A loud bell wrang through the front hall. Allyssa paced around and then looked out of her room wondering who in the world could be here. One of the butlers wer coming up the stairs and stopped in front of her.

"Miss Masters, there is a Mr. Gates here to see you." He said.

"Gates? You mean like Bill Gates?" Allyssa asked.

"Sure, let's go with that." Said the butler.

Allyssa shrugged and pulled on a pair of clean jeans and a plain green Tee shirt. She strode down the stairs to go see Bill Gates, or whoever this was. She couldn't see anyone in the main hall as she stepped down the stairs. Whoever this was must have been left outside. She skiped the last three stairs and jogged over to the door and with a sudden impact she was slammed against it by somebody she couldn't see.

"Get off me!" She screamed and tried to squirm away.

"Not until I finish what I started you little freak." Said the person squeazing her between the door and himself. She then was pulled off the door and thrown face first on the ground. She pushed herself up a bit and touched her bottom lip, when she looked at her fingeres a small trace of blood was visible on them. Before she could turn to see who attacked her, a foot came forcefully down on her back, and she was kicked three feet across the room.

"Hel-!" she tried to scream but a hand with several rings covered her mouth and lifted her off the ground and shoved her against the wall. Allyssa was barly able to open her eye, but she could see well enough to see Trever Gates with a dark grin on his face pinning her up against the wall. He was a head and a half taller than Allyssa with spikey dark blond hair with blood red highlights in it. He had stone grey eyes and a slightly croocked nose from being punched by his older brother when he was five. He was wearing black baggy pants with chains and straps all over them and a black sleevless shirt that made him look tough and very very frightening to his "enemies"

"I told you I'd finish it today now didn't I Allyssa. Oh, and look, no one's gonna save you here, no teachers, and what's this? Your preciouse daddy dearest isn't even gonna come save his little girl?" Trever lauged loudly. "where is he anyways? I've been DIEING to meet him!"

Allyssa struggled to get free, but was getting nowhere fast. She tried to bite his hand but he held her jaws tightly in place. She jerked around and swung her legs at him but he threw her on the ground again, and ripped off her shirt, exposing the wound he'd inflicted the day before. He pulled a switchblade from his back pocket and flipped it open and held it dangerously close to the wound.

"HELP!" Allyssa screamed "DAD! HELP ME!" The cold shap blade touched her wound and dug in deep making her scream bloody murder. She scratched the tile floor and kicked her feet hard, hitting Trever in the butt.

"Ah, I like my victems fiesty." Trever said slicing her back just a bit more until suddenly he was in a great amount of pain between his legs. Allyssa's foot had managed to kick him in the right place finally. He rolled to his side and Allyssa scrambled to her feet and ran around the corner.

Trever got up as quickly as he could and chased after her. When he rounded the corner she took he saw her standing perfectly strait and tall with her head bowed and her hands pressed together in front of her chest as if she were praying.

"God won't help you now little girl" Trever said, taking one step closer.

Suddenly two green rings appeared around Allyssa's waist and surrounded her, changing her skin even pailer and her eyes a glowing violet. She had long black hair tied up into a pony tail with a green and black ribon. She had on a top with one long sleeve and one strap, there were green and blue flames on the bottom of the shirt and on the end of the sleeve. Her other arm wasn't bare, but covered with an identical unattached sleeve. Her Back was mostly bare and had white angel wings tatooed on her shoulder blades. She had on a short black skirt with a big green flame with what appeared to be the letter S on top of the letter L in the middle of it. She wore black boots that rose to her knees and a pair of black gloves with the same symble as on her skirt on the palms.

"Wha- WHAT ARE YOU?" Trever screamed. He took a step back but bumped into something, he turned around and there stood the same girl as who was in front of him.

"Running won't help you now little boy." She said. Her hands glowed with a dark violet beam and she hurled it at Trever. He ran, screaming like a five year old girl sheilding himself.

"PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME GO!" He screamed.

"The exit is right there, now go. I never want to see your face around here again" Glowing girl said. Trever ran out and never once looked back. The girl floated to the ground and turned back into Allyssa. She breathed hard and held her sides, watching Trever run. Though she was tired, she was oh so satisfied. She picked up her shirt and put it on, not even remembering that her back was bleeding and that it would stain her shirt.

"What happened?" Vlad said when he found Allyssa sitting in her room, with her bloodied up shirt.

"Huh?" Allyssa said "what do you mean what happened?"

"Your back is all bloody!" Vlad exclaimed and lifted up her shirt to examine the damage.

"Oh yeah, Trever came over." Allyssa said "I think you were in the shower."

"What did he do to you!" Vlad yelled.

"Cut my back with a switchblade. It hurt like hell." Allyssa said. She was writing in her notebook. Vlad took the notebook from her and laid it down. He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes.

"How did he get in here? How did you get him out? Allyssa tell me what happened."

"Okay, Butler let him in and came up and told me that there was a Mr. Gates here to see me, and ofcorse I don't know what Trever's last name is so I assumed that it was Bill gates here to discuss Microsoft or whatever, and then when I went downstairs he shoved me against the wall and started cutting my back. I managed to kick him in the crotch and run, when he caught up with me I turned to my ghost form, kicked his butt, scared the crap out of him, he ran away, end of story." Allyssa shrugged and reached for her notebook.

Vlad put his hand on it and pushed Allyssa's hand away "and you didn't feel the need to tell me this because?"

"Well, I didn't want you worrying about me on your birthday. DUH!" Allyssa said. "Ow, though now that you bring it up, my back stings like the burning of a thousand suns."

"C'mon then, let's clean you up." Vlad said, and carried Allyssa to the bathroom. Once she was debloodified and bandaged up, Vlad asked her about the ghost fight.

"Well, I still have that exaustion problem, we really need to figure out why that happes and get it fixed, otherwise it was prety decent, I think I'm getting the hang of that duplacate trick, though I can only make one copy of myself. Unlike you who can make three copies and be Quadra Vlad."

"Quadra Vlad? That's a new one." Vlad shook his head. Allyssa was so weird sometimes. "Well why don't we work on that now?" Vlad asked.

"Aw, do I have to?" Allyssa groaned, hopping off the counter.

"Yes." Vlad said sternly.

"Fine. But can I train with Skulker rather than your stupid vultures?" She asked.

"You ask that every weekend Allyssa, the answer is still, No. You still need to fix the exaustion problem, once that's fixed you can train with Skulker." Vlad replied. She didn't used to get tired when she came out of her ghost form, but ever since she learned the duplacate trick, she'd been getting extremly exsauseted. She'd been improving over the weeks, though it was still too much for her to handle.

"Fine. But I say we should skip this weekend because it's your birthday and I just got out of a fight." Allyssa complained.

"And it's because it's my birthday and that you just got out of a fight that we're going to be training all afternoon."

Allyssa stared for a second, then turned to the wall and started to bang her head on it over and over until she turned around and threw herself on the floor. _Ugh, I HATE those vultures!

* * *

_

**WOOT WOOT! THAT WAS FUN! and for the record, this is my longest chapter. and um.. uh... oh yeah, no flames, please reveiw, that whole deal, yadda yadda. dunno when chap 5 will b up, but keep an eye out and POOF it will appear.**


	5. Search and Destroy Mission

**it's beena while, sorry everyone. I've been really busy, and i'm probably gonna put up another chapter in less than three hours, but whatever. I'm really trying to get moving on this because i have inspiration for a later part of this whole fanfic so whatever.**

**Disclamer-danny phantom's not mine bla bla bla you know.**

* * *

Allyssa stood in the middle of Vlad's lab with her hands together and her head bowed, the green rings appeared around her waist changing her to her ghost form. She opened her eyes wide and glanced around the room. Suddenly a large green glowing vulture with a fez atop his head came charging down at her. She closed her eyes tight and turned invisible letting the vulture pass strait through. Every Saturday it was the same, these damn birds never came up with anything new. Which was why Allyssa always wanted to fight Skulker.

Within three minutes she had each bird pinned, one with her real body and two with her copy.

"Alright! Vee give already!" croaked the leader of the three vultures. Allyssa let the three birds go and merged back into one person and turned human again. She leaned against the wall panting heavily.

"Good work Allyssa," Said Vlad who just stepped in through the wall. He was also in his ghost form "Go ahead and wash up. I need to have a meeting with these three."

"Are we getting rid of them finally?" Allyssa said with slight hope.

"No. we're not getting rid of them." Vlad replied, rolling his eyes.

Allyssa shrugged and jogged out of the lab, closing the door behind her.

Vlad turned to the birds of great annoyance. "I have a job for you" he started. "I need you to go to Amety park and find someone for me."

"Oh yeah? What's in it for us?" said the bird with the least ammount of hair, erm. Feathers? I dunno!

"You get to exsist another day." Vlad said with a strong dark tone, making the three birds squawk and flap their wings like maniacs. He picked up a photo in a frame and pulled it about half way out. He tore the corner off and handed it to the birds. "This fat man here, he'll probably smell like ranch and fudge, lots and lots of fudge."

"And what would you be wanting us to do with this fatty fudge man?" asked one of the birds.

"Kill him, be as creative with his death as you want to be. Peck him to death for all I care! Just kill him." Vlad said.

Outside the lab Allyssa had her ear pressed up against the door. _Oh, dad's got a lot more confidence in those ratty old flying emus than I do. They'll never get this done._

The door cracked open and Vlad exited, though Allyssa was nowhere to be seen.

The vultures flew off and headed twards Amety park.

AMETY PARK

A boy in a white t-shirt and blue jeans was riding down the street on his electric scooter, he had blue eyes and black hair. It was about fifteen minutes to ten.

"Finally! A night where I don't have any ghost detours to make me miss my ten o'clock curfiew!" but just as he finished his sentence a whisp of blue mist excaped his lips and he looked up at three green glowing vultures flying across the sky, jumping in and out of houses as they pleased. The boy groaned and jumpped off his scooter. A pair of white rings appeared around his waist and changed him to a boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. His outfit was a black jump suit with white gloves, boots and belt. He flew up to the vultures.

"You guys look lost, any chance of you staying that way?" he said.

"Mind your own buisiness Fancy Pants Ghost boy!" Said the vulture up front. The three vultures flew into a bus and 'Fancy Pants Ghost boy' followed.

"Ugh! We've been circling this town for hours! We could have been half way to Florida by now! Ask for directions!" grumbled the bald one.

"I know where I'm going!"

"You so do not! Ask him!" the bird pointed at Danny.

"Ask me what?" Danny asked.

The birds and Danny flew out of the bus. The lead bird sighed and turned around to talk to Danny

"We're on a search and destroy mission. Could you help us find and peck to death? This guy here." The bird held up the torn photo which Vlad had given him.

Danny looked at the picture, it was of his father, only he was a lot younger and had a disgusting mullet. "Dad!" Danny asked a bit shocked.

"AH! Ha! I told you he'd know where he is!" said the bald vulture. Danny brought back his glowing fist and threw an ectoplasmic energy beam at the group of annoying birds. He missed them but barely.

"Nice try kid! Get 'em Boys!" said the one with the deeper voice. The birds flew in a circle at high speed around Danny.

"Give it your best shot boys! I'm a wiz at dodge ball!"shouted Danny. The three stopped and charged in at Danny, who flew upward out of the way, making all three of them collide. "Well, technically, it's dodge BEAK but, who cares?" Danny sped off and headed for the clock tower as the birds chased him. It was two minutes to ten

"Ugh! It's almost ten!" he said as he flew behind the clock tower. He phased through and grabbed one of the birds by the tallons

"Hey!" it shouted

"Y'know that old saying about a bird in the hand?" Danny shouted he spun the vulture around three times and hurled it into the other two. "WELL NEITHER DO I!" he screamed as they flew away "AND DON'T GO MISSING ANY WINDSHEILDS ON YOUR WAY OUT OF TOWN!"

He caught the scrap of paper with his dad's picture on it as it fell "I wonder why they were trying to waste dad?" he thought as the clock tower behind him chimed "oh no. Dad." He flew to his front door and turned back to Danny Fenton. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. His mother and father stood there with angry looks on their faces.

"you're late again young man!" said jack.

"oh poop." Said Danny. SPLAT! The vultures flew over his head and crapped on his head.

the sky somewhere

The three vultures started to fly back to wisconsin.

"This is all your fault!" they kept blaming eachother (and since I have no specific way of telling which one is wich, I'm not going into detale with the argument.)

They all of a sudden ran smack into something in the sky.

"Hey! Vhat gives!" they all shouted at once. Allyssa appeared in the middle of nowhere, three of her in fact.

"Fail misribly did you?" She asked.

"um…"

"Don't worry. We never really expected you to succeed, I just decided to come make sure you found your way home." Allyssa said. "we'll finish Jack at the Reunion."

* * *

**Well yeah that was short.  
Allyssa:YEAH! AND NOT ENOUGH OF ME!  
Me:Allyssa shut up!  
Vlad:And WHY was my bithday not a more important part of this chapter.  
Me: BECAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT! SHUT UP!  
anyways, i'm reeeeally trying to get past all of this and whatnot. hopefully the next chapter will be longer and not just me typing up an episode that every Danny Phantom fan has already seen and i'm rambling now, it's time to shut my face.**


	6. The Fentons Arrive

**Okay everyone, I'm writing whenever i get a chance, but i'll let you know right now, once i get past the bitter reunions eppisode, i'll be taking a break until i record the eppisode at vlad's cabbin or whatever. anyways, that might not be for quite a while.  
disclaimer-Danny phantom's not mine, Bla bla bla. BUT! Allyssa is. **

* * *

"Danny this is becoming a problem." Said Maddie. "you're constantly late coming home."

"you're cirking from your chores" said Jack

"Your grades are slipping." Maddie added.

"You're cirking from your chores" Jack repeated.

"You already said chores!" Danny pointed out.

"I know, but when you don't do them I get stuck with them!" Jack complained.

"Look, I'm under a lot of pressure, you two have No idea what it's like to be a kid today!" groaned danny.

"Come on Danny, that's the oldest excuse in the book" Maddy said. "There's nothing you're going through that your father and I didn't go through when we were your age."

Danny rested his elbow on the armrest. It turned intangable and he started to phase through it. But he caught himself and sat up and hid his invisible arm. (Well, hid the fact that it was invisible anyways.)"Yeah? Well I beg to differ." Danny mumbled.

"The reason Danny doesn't think you can relate to him is because you never take the time to tell you about your childhood!" Jazz said closing her book.

"Jazz!" Danny cut in.

"Have you ever told him about how you met, about your first date?" Jazz continued.

"Jazz!" Danny said again.

"Where you went to college?" Jazz finished.

"You know jasmine that's a great idea!" Jack said.

"It is?" Jazz asked a bit surprised

"What is?" Maddie asked.

"This is!" Jack said holding up an invitation to a reunion. "You can come with your mother and I to our college reunion!"

"I… can?" Danny stammered.

"WISCONSIN!" Jazz yelled.

"Sure! My old pall Vlad is throwing a huge shindig there! We'll take the R V so the whole family can go together! You can learn about your mother and my college days and while we drive, I CAN BLATHER ON ABOUT GHOSTS!" Jack shouted, excitedly.

The green machine jack was working on a moment before gave a short DING! And shook and glowing, green ectoplasmic goo shot out of the tube in the side and splat on Jazz's face.

"Ha ha! It works!" Jack cheered "I can't wait to blather on about that too!"

Wisconsin

"So Allyssa, where did you go?" Vlad asked, as if he didn't already know. Since she came home the exact same time as the vultures.

"um… out?" she said trying to avoid the conversation, she knew she wasn't supposed to leave with the dang birds, but she just wanted to make Vlad proud, though the mission still was a huge failure. She didn't want him thinking it was her fault.

"I see, so how was Amity park?" he asked pretty much out of nowhere.

"Fine." Allyssa answered absentmindedly. "I MEAN! Um, why would I know? I wasn't there!" _Crap! Blew it!_

"Allyssa, WHY do you insist on trying to do the jobs I sent others to do?" Vlad asked. "I know that you think you can handle them all, but a lot of them you can't, I wasn't expecting my vultures to succeed, they were merely a decoy, to lure the big idiot here. And if you had killed Jack, then Maddie and her family would have stayed home in mourning rather than come to the reunion."

"Well, The vultures didn't even find Jack dad. They ran into that ghost kid again. Danny Phantom. And got their butts kicked, and tried to get him to _help_ them find jack. But ofcorse since this phantom kid is _good_ he fought them off and scared them away. So now HE'S probably protecting the big idiot." Allyssa growled. She turned to her ghost form and flew upstairs before Vlad could say anything.

Amity Park

Danny picked up his cell phone and diled Tucker's number.

"hello?" came tucker's voice.

"Hey Tuck, it's me, hold on I'm gonna three-way Sam" Danny said.

"Hello?" said Sam's voice.

"Sam, it's Danny"

"And Tucker."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, danny, why'd you call?"

"Well, w'ere gonna have to cancle our plans for the next few days." Said Danny.

"We had plans?" Tucker pondered.

"Why Danny?" sam asked confused.

"My parents are taking me and Jazz to Wisconsin for their college reunion. And we both have to go." Danny groaned.

"Why? What happened this time?" Sam asked.

"I missed my curfiew again because of these stupid bird ghosts." Said Danny. "tell you the truth, I can't decide weather I got off easy, or if this is a crule and unusual punishment!"

"Definatly crule and unusual" said Tucker, "but seriously, we had plans?"

"Yes Tucker, we were gonna go hang out with the two new kids." Sam said.

"Oh yea! Wait, what new kids?" Tucker asked.

"Rachel from Tampa Florida and Cody from Houston Texas." Danny said.

"Oh, alright. I still have no idea who you're talking about." Tucker said.

"DANNY! GET OFF THE PHONE! WE'RE LEAVING!" Jack yelled from two feet away.

"I gotta go guys." Danny said.

"we noticed" said Tucker

"Don't worry, we'll show Rachel and Cody around while you're gone and we can all hang out another time." Sam said.

"Great, thanks." Danny said a bit disappointed. He climbed into the Fenton Family Ghost Assult Vehical and buckled up, thinking about all the fun he would miss with Tucker Sam Cody and Rachel. it would soon be a memory because twenty minutes onto the road, Jazz started complaining.

"How does this happen?" she complained "You goof up and I have to spend four days jammed in the Fenton Ghost RV?"

"That's the Fenton Family Ghost Assult Vheical, folks! Every button in this baby is a ghost's worst nightmare." Jack said.

"Ugh, I need some air." Danny said reaching out to press a button.

"DON'T PRESS ANY BUTTONS!" Jazz warned, but too late. Four guns came out of the roof and blasted in each direction, one blew a hole through the leaves of a tree, one froze a goos, and one fried a man's face and the fourth splatered the same green ectoplasmic goo all over Jazz's face. AGAIN!

"I'll get you for this." she glared at him.

That night the family stayed in the parkinglot of a truck stop, Maddie had fallen asleep quickly. Jack and the kids were still awake.

"Get some rest everybody" Jack said. "I want the entire Fenton clan bright eyed and bushy tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow."

"Wait wait wait, Masters? As in _Vlad_ Masters? Who was names Afluence magazine's Billionare of the year?" Jazz asked.

"That's the guy." Jack said. "In college, he was my best friend. We were very popular guys. Room mates, lab partners, we did everything together, until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vlad's eyes."

flashback duh

A younger version of Vlad, Maddie and Jack were standing in a lab with a purple octagonigal device with a hole in the middle of it hooked up to a red and green power generator.

"I'm telling you Jack, it won't work!" Vlad insisted.

"Bogus V Man, it totally will!" Jack insisted back " This protoportal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost demension!" jack and Maddie turned around. Vlad leaned over to take a closer look at the portal. Jack picked up the controler and maddie picked up Jack's notes.

"Jack, these calculations aren't right." Maddie said.

"BONZAI!" Jack screamed and flipped on the device. The center of it turned green and shot out in Vlad's face.

"AAAHH! BOGUS!" Vlad screamed. Maddie quickly turned off the portal. Vlad's hair had turned white and he turned around, Maddie and Jack gasped.

still in flashback

"He was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto acne, it devistated him, and killed his social life."Jack's voice said in the flashback, as Vlad covered his face and turned away, running. "We haven't spoken since that day"

end flashback

"But the good news is, I think after all these years, he's finally forgiven me."

Danny got a surprised look, but then just blew it off and went to sleep.

Vlad's Mansion

"Allyssa, go to bed!" Vlad yelled.

"Daaad! C'mon!" Allyssa complained.

"You need to be your normal energetic self tomorrow when the Fenton's get here. Not half asleepf from lack of bedrest!"

"Why? You hate them! Why should I help with your sharade?"

"Because I told you to" Vlad said. "I remember like yesterday. I don't know why I decided to be friends with that big dofus in the first place!"

flash back again

Same stuff as before when they're all standing in the lab with the ghost thing bla bla bla Please don't make me type it out again. "I told him that it wouldn't work. But he just refused to listen." Vlad said "he always thought he was right." Maddie picked up the papers and said the calculations weren't right "If he'd listened to Maddie, I might actually be normal!" he said. Vlad got zapped. "and ooooh the pain of that blast. I'm surprised it didn't kill me. Well in a way, it sortof did…"

end flashback

"Allyssa?" Vlad looked around, then on the floor, Allyssa had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her to her room. "Flashbacks, work every time." He said with a dark grin.

Next morning

The Fenton Family Ghost assult vehical pulled up in front of the mansion. The four climbed out of the RV and stepped up to the front door. Vlad and Allyssa stepped forward out of the shadows, and the Fentons came forward to greet them.

"Jack, And Maddie! You've never looked lovelyer my dear." Vlad said.

"Please, please come in." Said Allyssa, and the two Masters led the Fenton's in, but 'accidentally' slammed the door in Jack's face, just as he was saying "Vladdie my man! I- Hello? Hello?" Jazz looked around at the green and gold designs on the walls.

"You like it?" Allyssa asked.

"What's with the green and gold? You're billionares, surely you could afford an interior designer." She said. Allyssa looked affended.

"Jazz, hello,football helmets, Jerseys, Cheese heads. They're packer's fanatics!" Danny said.

"Hello!" Jack shouted from outside.

"Oh, fanatic is such a negetive word, but yes!" Vlad said, putting his hand on Danny's head.

"I don't understand! You have billions of dollars! Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" Jazz asked, Allyssa making signs saying NO! DON'T SAY THAT!

"BECAUSE THE PACKERS ARE OWNED BY THE CITY OF GREEN BAY AND THEY WON'T SELL THEM TO ME!" Vlad yelled angrily, but he caught everyone's acward glances, especially Allyssa's.

"One of two things my wealth has not as of yet," hs chuckled "been able to aquire." He said leaning closer to Maddie.

"Is he hitting on mom?" Danny said to Jazz.

"Of corse not! Why would you think that?" Allyssa said quickly.

"Besides, if he has working toilets and mom says no, who cares?" Jazz said.

"Right!" Allyssa laughed

"I'd um…better let Jack in…" Maddie said quickly and ran off.

Danny spotted an autographed football "Whoah! Cool!" he said heading twards it.

"indeed," Vlad said. "this ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitchky himself. It's my prized Possesion."(I dunno if that's right, but whatever)

"Heads up V-Man!" Jack called and Tackled Vlad to the ground, Allyssa and Danny dodged quickly. "Hah! I see you've still got the old moves!" he said getting off of Vlad.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Vlad said when he stood up, swiping the ball from Jack.

_Oooh shit, he's not gonna keep his good attitude up much longer!_ Allyssa thought with a VERY nervouse look on her face

"I NEVER HAD ANY OLD MOVES! ALL THOSE YEARS IN THE HOSPITAL ROBBED ME OF THAT!" he yelled at the Fentons.

"Dad?" Allyssa said calmly.

"Yes…Well it gave me time to chart out a corse for my life, didn't it? To make some decisions to make me Very wealthy, Very quickly. And it never would have happened without you Jack." He said with a dark grin.

"uh, yeah, Maybe we should go." Maddie said.

"No, no! you should stay with us!" Vlad said. "That's the the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle."

"Preveiosly home to the wisconsin dairy king!" Allyssa said quickly.

"Right, Just so I could reconnect with you Jack. I insist you stay." Vlad said.

"I don't know, we do have a really cool RV…" Jack started.

"Let's stay here!" Jazz coughed.

"smooth." Danny said sarcastically.

"You know Mr. Fenton, the dairy king's ghost could haunt these very halls!" Allyssa said quickly, knowing of Jack's weakness of ghost hunting.

"I'LL GET THE BAGS!" Jack said and ran out to the RV. Allyssa and Vlad both got dark grins on their faces and looked at eachother.

"Allyssa, why don't you show these two to their rooms?" he said pointing to Jazz and Danny.

"Yes dad, of corse." She said and signaled them to follow her up the stairs. She lead them down the halls. "This is my room," she said as she passed. "this is my bathroom" she said. "Jasmine, you can stay in here. And there's a bathroom next door for you to use." She said as they passed a rather large guest room. And Daniel. You can stay here, two doors down from your sister." She said "and there's a bathroom next door to yours too."

Danny looked in his room, and then to the bathroom. "Thanks Allyssa" he said turning around. But she was gone, without a trace.

* * *

**Okay, that was a pretty fun chapter, though it took me forever to write.. with all the rewinding, watching the same scenes over and over and what not. Anyways. yea, i won't be updating again this weekend, since i'm going on a trip with my church group. but look out for chapter seven (also a bit of a warning, that's where i got stuck on my last story...)**

**PS. Cody and Rachel, remember those names. Remember where they're from. Wink wink**

**Allyssa: I'm bored.  
Me: i'm sorry, but there's nothing i can do about that.  
Allyssa: you're making me appear to have mood swings! I DON'T GET MOOD SWINGS!  
Vlad: Parden her mood swings, Kardinal, she can't help it.  
Allyssa: HEY! I DON'T GET MOOD SWINGS!  
Me: Please reveiw, while i deal with Madam Mood swing over here.**


	7. Plans change

**Woot! I'm back! So yeah, after a long, long long long long LONG TIMES FOREVER time i decided that after this whole reunion thing is done i'm just gonna SKIP to where i wanna go with this because right now i'm in a slump and i need to get on with it. Anywho i'm sure you don't wanna listen to me anymore and just wanna read chapter seven.  
Allyssa is mine, no one else is

* * *

Later that night, the Fentons and the Masters were sitting down to dinner, Danny was inbetween Jazz and Allyssa at one end, and Maddie was inbetween Vlad and Jack at the other. There wasn't very much conversation at first, but then finally Jazz broke the silence.**

"So, Allyssa, what classes are you in at school?"

Allyssa looked up from her meal. "Huh? Oh! Well, I'm in advanced geometry, um, I play tennis. And uh…" she started to eat again.

"Vladdie, she looks just like you! I see you passed on the good genes!" Jack said.

"Yeah, who's her mother anyways?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Masters, where's your wife?" Jazz asked. Danny could see Allyssa was looking very uncomfortable. And Vlad was too, but not as much as Allyssa.

"well, we don't know who her mother is, I'm not married." Vlad said.

"We don't even know who my dad is… I'm adopted you idiots." Allyssa said angrily.

"Allyssa! Don't talk like that to our guests!" Vlad said sternly.

"WELL SORRY! Geez." She sat back down. "it's not my fault I look exactally like my adopted father…which makes no sense what so ever…I'm talking out loud aren't I?"

"Yeah, you kindof are." Danny said.

Allyssa looked at Jack's glass. It was nearly empty. "would you like some more wine Mr. Fenton?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes please!" he raised his glass, and a servant came and filled it to the brim.

And so it went on like this, they talked whatever little bit they did, and whenever Jack's glas was empty, Allyssa asked if he wanted more, and he always did. Every now and then, Vlad would find some excuse to lean across Maddie. Danny kept giving Allyssa weird looks, which she returned. FINALLY the meal was over.

"You must be tired." Vlad said, "Maybe after a good night's sleep we could all go do an activity tomorrow."

Allyssa stood up and led the fenton children to their rooms again "oh ha ha dad, do an activity, can you get anymore retarded than that!"

"You alright?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. My dad and I used to get along so well, but lately, since his last birthday…we've kindof been edgy, and now this whole reunion deal is killing it." Allyssa said. "Why am I telling you this?" she asked and shut herself in her room.

Danny and Jazz looked at eachother, shrugged and went to their rooms.

Moments later, Vlad entered his room, and Allyssa sat at the edge of his bed. "So, how's the plan going?" she asked.

"they took the bait." Vlad said.

"so did Daniel and Jasmine. They think we're edgy." Allyssa said.

(A/N- I'M CONFUSING MYSELF!)

"excelent, and good job durring dinner too." Vlad said "now I just have to wait for the wine to go through Jack, and everything will be perfect."

"Goodnight Dad" Allyssa said and phased back through the wall.

JACK AND MADDIE'S ROOM! WOOT!

Jack sat up in bed suddenly "Bathroom…" he got up and began to walk down the hall.

DANNY'S ROOM. Wow that was fast…

Danny turned over in bed and a wisp of blue smoke left his mouth. He sat up in bed quickly "Aw great. Just what I need. A working vacation." He turned into danny phantom and phased the floor.

HALLWAY! Dang this is getting annoying

Vlad's (annoying) vultures phased through the ceiling as Jack walked past they were about to attack when Jack disappeared through the floor.

"Hey! Vhat gives?"

Danny placed Jack down in the bathroom and sped off to the hallway again.

Jack opened his eyes and saw that he was in the bathroom. "ah… sweet releif"

Danny flew up to face the (stupid) vultures. "Hey guys, Remember me?" he said, in a ready to fight voice. The (retarded) vultures turned to him, screamed, and flew away. "Okay, that was almost TOO easy…"

"Ah, Bright boy" said a voice from behind.

Danny turned and saw Vlad standing behind him in his ghost form, but he didn't know it was Vlad. Danny just thought it was some stupid vampire ghost.

"Oh, Whatever, I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do." He flew at Vlad with his fist forward. Vlad caught his fist and threw him at the wall.

"Whoah…Fast… Okay, better stop fooling around…" Danny got up again and flew at him again, Vlad merely reached out and grabbed danny by the throat and threw him on the ground.

"My vultures were supposed to bring the big IDIOT to me, BUT YOU'LL DO!" Vlad said in a mocking voice "Danny Phantom, Right?"

"You… You know me?"Danny asked.

"Of corse I know you!" Vlad said and disappeared through the wall. Danny got up and followed him. "You're the ghost boy who uses his power for _Good!_" he said floating in the middle of the library "how quait," (A/U that's probably not what he said, but that's what it sounded like. So whatever) "Arten't you going to try to shove me into your rediculouse THURMAS?"

"I… I don't want to fight you!" Danny said.

"No, no you don't" Vlad brought his hand back and shot a pink (ha ha pink) ectoplasmic energy blast at Danny, knocking him into a bookshelf.

"GET AWAY!" Danny shouted and shot back a green (much better) blast back at Vlad.

Vlad put up a pink sheild (he seems gay with all the pink stuff) "Ah, an ectoplasmic energy blast." Danny gritted his teeth and shot several more blasts at Vlad. Vlad moved his sheild in the way of the blasts and yawned. "So year one." He flew up next to Danny. "Tell me child. Can you do THIS yet?" He split into four vlads and surrounded Danny.

"No… I can't! How are you doing all this?" Danyn said shoked.

"Years of practice," said the four Vlads "Which you unfortunatly had no time for." All four charged up their ecto blasts and fired at Danny. When it hit Danny screamed. It was only a matter of time before Danny was knocked out. He lay unconcience in the hallway and turned back to normal.

"The ghost boy… Is Jack's son?" Vlad said as he watched him change back to normal. Vlad changed back to normal as well. "Well what do you know?" He picked Danny up and carried him back to his room. He covered him with the sheets and left to Allyssa's room for a moment.

Allyssa was sound asleep. Vlad smiled a tiny bit, while plotting an evil plot at the same time. He touched Allyssa's shoulder and she jumped awake.

"Oh, Dad. It's only you." She said "You scared me."

"Allyssa, there's going to be a change of plans." Vlad said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked "Don't tell me you couldn't finish the fat one off.

"No, no it's not that. It's Jack's son." Vlad said.

"What about him?" Allyssa seemed bored all of a sudden.

"I descovered a moment ago that he is the same ghost boy from Amety park. The one who has been causing us so much trouble." Vlad said with a smirk.

"…Uh huh…" Allyssa said, tired and obviosly bored.

"…" Vlad cleared his throat. "well Allyssa I figured that maybe…"

"We could convince him to leave Jack and follow us and he could become your student and you could teach him everything you know and he'd help us dominate the world and he would help you win the heart of Maddie. Yeah yeah… whatever. Honestly dad. You're so predictable."

"…yeah. Thanks." Vlad got up to go check on Danny. Allyssa had already fallen asleep again, she was flat on her face on her pillow, snoring so loud it would wake the dead.

Skulker flew in. "WILL YOU BE QUIET CHILD! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

See! IT WOKE THE DEAD!

Anywho. Danny was freaking out in his bed. "No… GET AWAY!" he pulled the sheets off his head "Huh? Where am I? What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same question young man" Vlad said entering from the doorway.

"I-I must have been worn out from the long car trip. I-I'll be okay in the morning. I'm sorry for the scare." Danny said quickly.

"Oh, what's a little scare between friends, Son?" Vlad said "Sleep tight, Little badger" Vlad said. Danny pulled the covers over him again as Vlad closed the door.

"Yes.. Sleep tight!" he said in a sinister voice and laughed a quiet sinister laugh. (sinister is a fun word)

That night, Allyssa had a dream.

She was floating around in the ghost zone all by herself. A man flew up to her, he looked like Vlad with green eyes. He ran his fingers through Allyssa's hair and flew away. A woman then came up to her, She looked just like Allyssa in her ghost form, only was dressed like a normal human and didn't have blue skin. She hugged Allyssa and disappeared. She then saw a shadowed figure followed by three human shapes. One was wearing a hood and held a scithe. He looked like the grim reaper. The second had huge torn wings and tight fitting clothes on his torso and loose fitting pants. The third one was covered by the second one's wings, so Allyssa could not make out his appearance at all. The three charged at her and cut her up and were gone. Suddenly out of nowhere came a lab rat. Her favorite one. Agitha… she stroked it behind the ear and her fingers phased through her head and were stuck there for a minute. When she managed to pull herself free, Agitha began to strut like a chicken and crowed like one too. It was the strangest thing Allyssa had ever seen. Agitha crowed again and Allyssa woke up. It was morning and her annoying chicken alarm clock which she had since she was eight was going off. No wonder she dreamed of chikens. She got up and went to her closet. Tonight was the reunion. It was time for her and Vlad to set their plan into action…

She then remembered suddenly how she was awake for a brief moment, talking… Change of plans? She shook her head. She pulled a robe around her and opened the door and went to find her father.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm almost done with the reunion, but now it's the tricky part. Adding Allyssa in to the cool fight deal. I'll work on it as soon as i can. It's not like I have anything else to do... darn you eventless spring break! I LOVE YOU YET AT THE SAME TIME I LOTHE YOU! make sense of that.**


	8. Wet Shadows

**Okay all, This chapter is kindof a break from the reunion episode, and as some people may have guessed, i'm getting a little bored with that part and wanna do something else. So I decided to bring the focus to Tucker and Sam, as well as their new friends Cody and Rachel.  
Danny phantom isn't mine, Allyssa, Cody, Rachel, Shadow High and the Shadow High swim team ARE in fact mine.**

* * *

Tucker and Sam were standing in the water park in their usual swim wear, Sam with her Black cape and sun hat, Tucker with his water wings and inner tube. They were waiting for the new kids to show up. They watched as several people were wearing similar suits. They were all black with red stripes on them.

"Great, looks like the Shadow high swim team is here." Said Sam, glaring as people passed.

"Why don't we have a swim team?" Tucker asked.

"we do." Said Sam. (Shows two scrawny nerds in a kiddy pool wearing life jackets and any kind of flotation device imaginable)

"Really we do?" came a voice from behind them. Tucker turned around and there stood a blonde girl with blue eyes in a plain blue swim suit with light blue shorts on. "How do I join?" she asked.

"Hey Rachel!" said Tucker. Tucker had met Rachel in his computer class, she was kindof a techno geek too, but not really. She was easily confused by computers. They only called her a techno geek because she was smarter than most others when it came to computers. This was only because her father was pretty much the master computer genius of the universe.

"Hey Tucker!" Rachel said. "What's this about a swim team I'm hearing about?"

"It's nothing, you don't want to join. From what I've heard it's more like swimming LESSONS." Said Sam.

"Oh, that's too bad." Rachel sounded disappointed.

"Why not join theirs?" came another voice. A boy sat on a ledge nearby, he wore long black swim trunks and had black hair with red streaks in it he also had blue eyes but they were brighter than Rachel's. This was Cody. Rachel's friend. From what Tucker and Sam understand, they met up on the internet and were penpals, and then by some strange coincident they moved to Amety part at the same time. Strangly enough they live in the same neighborhood as well. They probably planned this before it happened.

"Hey Cody!" Tucker said as Cody made his way over to the group.

"I take it Rachel said for us to meet here?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sam asked.

"Well…Rachel loves water. And this IS a water park." Cody said boredly. "Isn't that right Rachel?...Rachel?" he turned around and Rachel was gone. "Oh great."

"Hey! Where'd she go?" Tucker said looking around.

"Look!" Sam pointed to Rachel who was running over to the shadow high team.

"Oh great." Cody said.

Rachel approached the group of swimmers. "Hi!" she said to them very excitedly

One of them turned to look at her. He had dirty blond hair and dull green eyes and wore glasses. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"um. I'm Rachel!" she said kindof hyper.

"that's nice. I'm Austin…" said the kid. Austin leaned over to Rachel. "Y'know… you're kindof cute."

"um.. Thanks?" Rachel tried to back away but bumped into someone else. He was taller than Austin and a bit chubby. The boy grabbed Rachel in a choke hold and covered her mouth.

"Oh no." Cody said and started to push through the crowd to help Rachel. A tall boy with Redish blonde hair stood in his way, he was another shadow high feind.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Get out of my way freak!" Cody shoved into him but the boy knocked Cody down.

"Hey Madison! Help us out over here!" Austin called out.

The blonde boy left Cody and went back to Austin and the chubby kid. "Hey, what's going on here?" Madison asked.

"Nothing really, just another Casper high wannabe swimmer." Said the chubby boy.

"AUSTIN!" a blonde girl shouted (dang, so many blondes!) she came over to the group that was ganging up on Rachel.

"What?" said both Austin and the chubby kid at the same time.

"Not you." The girl said to Austin.

"Yeah babe?" said the other boy.

"Let her go!" "Babe" said.

Austin number 2 let go of Rachel and was dragged away by the girl. Austin number one looked at Madison. Madison just sortof stared, he obviously didn't have a good grasp on the events occuring around him. He just walked away to another shadow high girl with long brunett hair (HA! FINALLY! NOT A BLONDE!) and gave her a kiss.

Austin glared at Rachel and walked off. Cody then caught up with Rachel, soon followed by Tucker and Sam.

"Rachel? Did they hurt you?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm fine." Rachel said.

"If that kid messes with me again he's going down." Cody grumbled.

"Cody, he was a foot taller than you. And did you not see his sixpack?" Rachel said

"um. No. he was wearing a shirt dumbass." Cody snapped.

"uh huh. Whatever."

"What were you thinking Rachel? What's wrong with you?" Tucker yelled at her.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I was just curiouse to meet them." Rachel shrugged.

"Well it looks like someone's curiouse to meet you." Sam said pointing out another shadow student approaching Rachel from behind. He was also really tall and had brown hair and was very thin, but did not have a six pack like Madison.

"Run!" Rachel shouted.

The four Casper students ran away from the Shadow boy. They headed to the water slide that was six stories high, they though they could hide there. They seemed to be right.

"So, Why couldn't Danny come again?" asked Cody.

"He had to go to his parents' college reunion… in wisconsin." Sam said with a bored look.

"aw that sucks." Cody shrugged and leaned against the bar. "Parents suck." Cody sighed. "My fucking father sucks."

"Cody, not now. You can bitch about your father later." Rachel said calmly.

"Whatever." Cody shrugged again.

Tucker's cell wrang. He looked at the number. "Hey! It's Danny!" Tucker turned the volume up on his cell and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Tuck, how are things?" Danny's voice asked.

"Good I guess… except"

"Except Rachel decided to mess with Shadow high." Sam said.

"oh.. that's not very smart." Danny laughed.

"Aw shut up..." Rachel moaned.

"Hey, Tuck, can I just talk to you and Sam a sec?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Tuck turned the volume down and held the phone up to his ear and sam's

"Okay… Things have been really weird since I got here. Mr. Masters seems to be hitting on my mom. His daughter is crazy. They look exactally the same. Which makes no sense because according to them, Allyssa was adopted. And I fought a ghost that seems to want to kill my dad… but I'm not sure if that really happened. Because I woke up in bed after I lost and I seemed to be fine. And… ALLYSSA! STOP POKING ME!"

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?"

"Sorry about that. But yeah. I really don't understand what's going on" Danny seemed to be running because Tucker and Sam could hear him breathing hard and fast footsteps in the background. "I'm trying to keep Allyssa and Vlad from hearing this so I'm gonna have to cut it short."

"Okay Danny. If that wasn't just a dream you had about that ghost, be careful, okay?" Sam said.

"Kay, Bye guys." Danny hung up.

Tucker closed his phone and put it away. They turned to Rachel and Cody who had confused looks on their faces.

"okaaay… What was that all about?" Cody asked.

"Nothing" Tucker said. "Secret… best friend stuff."

"okay." Rachel said confused.

They reached the top of the slide. There were two you could go down, One green and one blue.

"I CALL GREEN!" Tucker shouted and ran to the green tube. Cody and Sam looked at eachother and turned to the blue tube. Rachel got behind Tucker in the green. Tucker left in a moment, at the same time as Sam. After a moment the life guard said it was safe for Cody and Rachel to go. The blue tube twisted down in a cork screw and had water jets that shot you back up every once and again. The green tube had water jets that pushed you up and down and finally there was a five foot drop that corkscrewed down the rest of the way.

When Cody and Rachel surfaced Tucker and Sam were waiting for them. Sam was very annoyed because her black cape and hat were now soaked. Rachel could only laugh and Cody was wise and kept his mouth shut. Sam glared evily at Rachel.

Rachel backed up from the glare and bumped into someone. She turned and saw the Shadow boy from before. She stared at him and tried to run, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you running?" he asked.

"GET OFF ME!" Rachel yelled. Cody snuck behind the boy and kicked him inbetween the legs. The boy fell over and let go of Rachel's wrist and she hid behind Cody.

Austin #1 walked around the corner and saw his team mate on the ground. "TRACE! What happened!" he knelt down by him. Trace could only point up at the Casper students who had started to back away from the scene. Austin gritted his teeth and chased after them.

"Y'know! Come to think of it! Wisconsin isn't so bad! Danny you lucky dog!" Cody shouted as he ran.

"LESS TALKIE! MORE RUNNY!" Tucker shouted. Being a geek, he was bullied enough he didn't need another bully from another school.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Sam shouted.

"WHAT?" Rachel shouted.

"LET'S ALL SPLIT UP AND MEET UP AT THE EXIT!" Sam shouted back.

"What do we do from there?" Cody asked.

"Leave, go home, change, Movie?" Sam suggested.

"Good enough for me!" Cody agreed.

"I'm in!" Tucker chimed in.

The group split up. Austin looked at them all then chased after Sam.

Sam ran around in a complicated paturn around a group of food stands. Austin caught on and found a short cut past the path she took. Sam reached the end of the last food stand. Austin stood right in front of her and glared down at her.

"Boo."

Sam grabbed a hotdog off the stand and shoved it up Austin's nose then dashed away as Austin started snorting and sneezing out bits of meat. (authors note. GROSS!)

A moments time later the group was back together at the exit to the park. They agreed to meet at the movie theater in an hour. The group separated and headed for home. But as she left, Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw the shadow boy, Trace standing there watching her leave. She turned away and headed to her home.

* * *

**Well, Next chapter should finish up the reunion scene, i hoped you liked this chapter, i enjoed the break. Oh, and Hot dogs in your nose i'd immagine would hurt...**


	9. Bitter Reuinions

**Okay i know it's been a while, but trust me this one's long. i had it started a while ago. but i got too lazy to finish it cause i HATE watching episodes over and OVER and OVER again just to get the lines right. anyways. most of this is just the bitter reunion eppisode, but it's still pretty good. **

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A CHANGE OF PLANS!" Allyssa yelled as Vlad dressed.

"I told you last night Allyssa. And you even said exactally what I had planned." Vlad replied. That's how the morning had gone. And throughout the day Allyssa was to keep the Fenton's busy with stuff as Vlad put everything together for his trap. She had lost Danny for a moment when he was on the phone, and was poking him to keep his attention with her so he wouldn't catch any signs of what was going on.

But now it was night time. The Reunion. Allyssa wore a pale blue dress that had a V cut neck. It showed just how pale her flesh was. But she didn't mind, this made her eyes stand out. This was one of the few times when she liked her eyes. She had her hair up in a silky bun, done by her personal hairdresser. She had to make a good impression on her father's old 'friends' it was as if she was a doll, a puppet. Where did this come from? Vlad didn't used to treat her like this. But since this reunion his appearance seemed different to her. Like a dark shadow instead of the bright light she'd seen before.

She waited upstairs with Vlad to make their appearance. She saw Danny go down stairs dressed in his suit. She had to admit, he looked pretty good. It was so amazing that this boy could be Danny Phantom. But then again, it did make sense, his father was ghost obsessed. His human name was Danny Fenton, his ghost name was Danny Phantom. It was like a DNA match!

Danny walked into the theater room, there was a video about the packers playing. Danny saw Jazz sitting in the back of the theater.

"Jazz, Aren't you coming to the reunion?" he asked with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"What? And watch a bunch of old fossils Pogo to new age music? Pass…" she said "Did you know the Packer's won the very first superbowl?"

"Whatever" Danny said as he left. He met up with his parents, apparently he'd missed the Masters make their appearance, because Allyssa was in the main room of the reuinion talking to a woman in a green suit.

Jack saw the woman and called out to her "HEY! HARRY!"

The woman spit out the food in her mouth. "Ugh… I'd know that voice anywhere."

"Good luck… I'm not talking to HIM anymore" Allyssa walked away quickly.

Harry rolled her eyes as the Fenton's approached. "Jack… Maddie, how nice."

"Danny, meet Hariet Chin. She's a bigshot reporter for the Milwalkie Journal now. But back in my college days, she was just Harry. HARRY CHIN! HAHA! GET IT!" Jack yelled.

"I'm really sorry Hariet" Maddie said with embarassment.

"Sweetie, you married him. You should be." Harry said and they smiled at eachother. The song changed just then to some sort of techno song with a fast beat.

"HEY MY SONG!" Jack shouted "C'MON MADDIE! LET'S POGO!" he grabbed his wife by the wrist and 'pogo'd' away. Danny stared in horror as his parents knocked people over and crashed into stuff, his mom screaming from shock.

"Okay, I'm offically mortified…" Danny said as he continued to stare. Harry stepped over next to him. "What took so long?" was all she could say.

The evening dragged on and ON and Danny was very VERY bored by now. He was sulking in the corner leaning against a table just completely annoyed and fed up with this whole reunion, and kindof wished he was with Jazz in the theater. His mom and dad were in the middle of the room, Jack still pogoing away while Maddie stared at him with a confused irritated embarassed look.

"Well son, I see you're looking much better" a voice from behind him said. Danny looked up and saw Vlad standing over him "I was wondering, if you could do me, a huge favor. I'd ask Allyssa, but it seems she's disappeared for the moment."

"Oh! Sure Mr. Masters, but… Call me Danny. Son's what my dad calls me." Danny said with a smile. He didn't really wonder where Allyssa could have gone, or cared. He was just glad to have something to do other than watch as his parents embarrassed themselves to no end.

"Oh yes, yes of corse." Vlad said. "Now, could you go to my lab, second door to the right upstairs, There's a present up there for your father, that I'd like you to bring down" he said with a chuckle.

"Okay!" Danny got up eagerly and hurried off. Vlad smirked for a second but then turned his attention to Jack and Maddie. Mainly maddie..

He sighed "Maddie… That lab accident cost me my youthful chance at you. But that's all about to change." He smirked again.

Danny ran upstairs to the lab, which was exactally where Vlad said it was. He walked inside and looked around for the present for his dad. He didn't see anything. "Present? I don't see a present…" just then something caught his eye. He picked up a torn photo, in it was a younger version of Vlad and Maddie. Though there was a trace of an orange jumpsuit at the torn edge. "Hey… Wait a minute." He pulled the scrap of paper from a few nights ago from his coat pocket that was of his yonger looking dad. He put it up to the picture… the edges matched perfectly. "Oh no… no way" he backed away from the counter.

He gasped as his ghost sense went off. His face turned seriouse and he got in a ready position as two white rings surrounded him, turning him into Danny Phantom. His arms were instantly grabbed by two identicle ghosts that looked like green squids with red eyes. He kicked one away with ease and grabbed the other by the tenticles and smashed its face into the ground.

"Those ghosts… they were two of the first ghosts I ever fought!"

"Lovely, just lovely" there was the sound of clapping coming from the shadows. "I thought there was something special about you since the day I saw you back in your home, though I never suspected that you were half human." Allyssa stepped out from the shadows.

"Allyssa! What are you doing here?" Danny was surprised yet at the same time determined.

"It is my house, my lab… well my father's actually but you get the point. But anyways. My question is, what exactally are… YOU doing?"

"Allyssa… I don't know if you know this but…"

She cut him off. "I know Daniel. I know."

"Well then what was with those ghosts? I fought them already"

"They're not alone punk" a green net shot out of seemingly nowhere and caught Danny inside. It gave off a static charge shocking the ghost boy. The cord attached to the net went up to the wrist of the metal form of Skulker's ectoskeleton.

"Skulker!" Danny broke out of the net with ease, flying toward the ceiling. He flew back downward, feet first and kicked Skulker back into some tanks behind him, completely smashing them. "HOW DID YOU GET BACK IN YOUR ECTOSKELETON!" Allyssa just stood there rocking back and forth on her heels.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Danny shouted at Skulker.

"All excellent questions." Skulker said leaning on his knee. "CATCH!" he slid a small black cube on the floor over to Danny. It grew in size and boxed around Danny, and began to glow green.

"Huh… I can't phase out of this… It's disrupting my power!" Danny said with a hint of worry in his voice. Skulker stood with a grin holding his finger over a button on his wrist.

"And that's not all it does" he said and pressed the button. A large static charge errupted from the box that contained Danny and he screamed loudly as the charge pulsed through him. He couldn't hold his ghost form anymore when the pulsing electricity stopped. He felt dizzy and let his head fall with a clunk against the metal chamber holding him.

Skulker grabbed his head and lifted it up holding his arm out in front of his neck and a glowing green knife shot from his arm.

"Uh! Eh heh… uh… The… glowing blade is new!" Danny stammered in fear.

Skulker smiled "You like it? I've had some upgrades!" his face grew seriouse and murderouse again "Now…" he said Darkly as he was about to cut Danny's throat.

"ENOUGH!" Vlad had entered the room recently and just in time to save Danny from a frightening death "I didn't free you to kill the boy skulker! Your work here is done."

Skulker looked a little disappointed and retracted the blade. "Yes, well uh…" there was a beeping coming from his left arm "I've got to go to the library and check out a book on the gorilla… AGAIN!" he make a face as his jet wings came out, he went intangable and flew through the ceiling and out of sight.

Danny looked up at Vlad. "Skulker? The ectopusses? I don't understand!"

"Of corse not! You're what? Fourteen?" Vlad said, not noticing Allyssa's look of annoyance. "Too young to drive and not in college yet?." He circled around Danny as he continued. "I sent those ghosts, and others to test your father's skills. Immagine my surprise when I found you" he turned back to Danny "the SECOND ghost hybrid his foolishness created!"

"Second?" Danny said with surprise.

Vlad stepped back and hunched over as two black rings surrounded him and turned him into the vampire ghost Danny had seen the night before.

"YOU!" Danny shouted. "I'm going ghost!" nothing happened "Going ghost!" still nothing "Why can't I go ghost?"

"You have a battle cry, Hilariouse" Vlad said "I, on the other hand, have THIS!" he patted the box that held Danny. "A spectral energy neutralizer, designed by Skulker, paid for by me."

"I thought of it…" Allyssa said quietly, as she stood, forgotten in the shadows of the room.

"And as long as you're contained within that box, you're as human as your idiot father." Vlad said not even looking back at Danny.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Danny shouted as he hopelessly strained to get free.

"Why? So you can go back to stumbling through you adolesence, desperatly trying to get control of your powers? Powers, by the way that I've had for tweny years. I have experience, my child, and the money and power obtained by using those powers for personal game, you see. I could train you, teach you everything I know. And all you have to do is renounce your idiot father."

Allyssa clenched her fists in anger. Was he trying to replace her with Danny? Why would he do that? SHE was his daughter! DANIEL was just his idiot friend's son! Not EVEN his friend! She tried not to attack Vlad but she held her rage in. Her hand twitched as she stood back and watched. She was supposed to be his apprentence, not Daniel. Not this halfbreed who had only had his powers for a few weeks, a month or so maybe. When she had had her powers for her entire life. She was older than Danny, not by much but was most definatly older. She was found in that bush six months before Danny was even born, even then she probably could have killed the boy with the flick of her wrist and even still, here Vlad stood trying to recruit the boy to be his son, while she stood listening to every word, when he knew she was there. That was her post. To stay in this room. She was certain that Danny would accept his offer only to get control of his power. But to her surprise…

"Dude, you are one SERIOUSLY crazed up fruit loop. THAT is never going to happen." Danny said. He had stood up to Vlad. Something Allyssa could only do when she was half asleep. How did he do that with such ease when he could kill him in the blink of an eye?

"Yes, well once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you feel." He laughed darkly.

Allyssa clenched her fists, her eyes glowing a bright purple. "Spirit Ecto!" she shouted. She wasn't in her normal stance of a girl who appeared to be praying this time, but she stood there mad, fists clenched, glowing in the dark violet that had appeared when she fought Trever.

"Allyssa what are you doing?" Vlad turned to her. "You were not to tranceform unless he were to somehow escape."

"Change of plans dad, just like this morning." She blasted him with the ecto beams pulsing at her finger tips.

Vlad didn't move, he just put up his ecto sheild just as he did against Danny the night before. "Honestly Allyssa, I expected better of you." He said and shot his pink (ha ha it's still pink) ecto beams back at her with no emotion on his face at all. Allyssa dodged the beam, holding herself on the floor in an attemt of protection. "and here I thought you were ready for something higher than the vultures." He said fireing at her once more this time striking her.

She let out a scream of pain when it hit her. She managed to stand again, however she was filled with fear when her father stood over her with an angered look on his face. She tried not to look scared, but knew it was oozing into her expression with every passing moment.

Vlad grabbed her shirt and held her up. "Allyssa…" he shook his head, his hands glowing.

"Daddy" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"LET HER GO!" Danny shouted at Vlad.

"Fine. I will." Vlad shot his pulsing beams at his daughter, sending her forcefully throught the wall, she brokethrough one and phased through the next two and landed hard on the metal floor three rooms away from the lab. Her form could no longer be held and she turned back to her human self, about to black out.

"Well well lookie here you seem to be in a speck of trouble doncha know?" said a voice above her.

"Dairy king?" she said quietly. A smile graced over her lips. "I'm so glad to see you, can you do me a favor?"

Vlad turned back to Danny. "Think about it boy… you don't want to end up like HER do you?" he laughed menicinly as he pulled his cape over himself and vanished in a swirl of green.

Danny didn't know what he was more. Shocked or angry. His own daughter. And she had ghost powers. But how? She couldn't have gotten them from Vlad. She was adopted. But they did look so much the same. So how could it be possible that she was adopted and look like him, AND have ghost powers? It made no sense.

But there were bigger things to worry about. And that was what was happening down in the reunion.

Harry was talking to Jack, who had the biggest look of boredom that anyone on the face of the universe had ever seen.

"Then I covered the gorrilla uprising in Rumakistan (A/N:I think that's right I dunno…) Got and exclusive with the reble leader that got raves (once again… that might be wrong.)"

Jack's eye twitched a couple times and he hunched over, hitting his chin on his glass of punch.

"Am I boring you, Jack!" Harry asked with an annoyed tone.

"Frankly…Yes." Jack said. Just then Vlad flew down behind Jack and overshadowed him, turning jack's eyes red, and making him drop his punch.

"SO What do you say we liven up this shindig?" the over shadowed fat man said. He reached out and grabed hold of Harry and held her over his head, then threw her across the room to the refreshments table into the bowl of punch. She sat up with the ladel in her mouth and spat it out.

Maddie ran up behind Jack. "Jack! What's the matter with you?" she said with an accusing tone.

'Jack' turned to her and loomed over her, getting closer as he spoke making maddie back away. "Why Maddie, didn't you always know I'd turn on you? That when you chose me, you chose wrong?" he made a strangling motion with his last few words, Maddie wore an expression of complete fear. Jack somehow managed to get a little bit of control over his body.

"Get out…" he wispered "Get out of me!"

Harry approached him angrily. "I don't know WHAT'S come over you… but when I write about this I SWEAR I'll-." Jack cut her off speaking to his wife.

"Ghost… overpowering me… Maddie… Run…" he was sweating as he held Maddie's shoulders. "RUUUUUUN!" he screamed as he flew into the air glowing green.

"He's a ghost?" Harry asked. "THIS IS THE STORY OF THE CENTURY!" she shouted with a smile. Maddie ran up to her and gabbed her by the wrist, dragging her along.

"C'mon! We have to get to the fenton family ghost assult vehicle!" she shouted. "I MEAN THE RV!"

Back upstairs Danny was trying to break free from the container. With little to no success might I add.

A voice came from above in a jolly tone (that kinda reminds me of Santa) "Well Gosh and golly it looks like you could use a speck of help there doncha know?" he said and floated from the ceiling with a red robe with a gold DK embroidered on it, he wore a cheese head with a crown on top of it.

"Hey! You're the Dairy King!" Danny said with hope in his voice, but then thought 'Why would a ghost help ME?' "Oh great, what are you going to do? Suffocate me with limburger? Strangle me with swiss? Or…"

"HA HA!" the dairy kind laughed and hit the "open" button on the box. It broke up into the small cube that skulker had orrigionally thrown.

"Let me go?" Danny said and kicked the cube away. "Well… Thankyou, but Why?" he asked with confusion.

"Well not all ghosts are evil right? Some of us just wanna be left alone there, doncha know?" The dairy king said with a jolly smile (seriously he MUST be related to santa)

"Hey, Will you help me fight Plasmius?" Danny asked with a broad smile on his face. (A/N: How did he know that his name was Plasmius? If you notice NOWHERE does it say in the eppisode until now that his name is Plasmius. And did I even say it around Danny in this FF? I don't think so!)

"I'm the dairy king Kiddo! Kings don't fight! They send other people to fight for 'em. That's Royalty one o one there doncha know?" the dairy kind laughed. "Try the Gouda! It's Dairy fresh!" the dairy king floated upward toward the ceiling.

Danny heard his mother's voice. "JACK!" it shouted.

"DAD!" Danny jumped in the air and transformed.

Downstairs Maddie and Harry climbed into the RV. Harry held out a tape recorder to Maddie "So, Maddie, When did you realize that your husband was a monster bent on destroying his smarter, more successful and better dressed peers?"

"What are you talking about?" Maddie said, starting the RV, "That jump suit is incredibly stylish." She drove down the hall way past the theater. Jazz stuck her head out with an irritated look and sighed. "I'm guessing we won't be invited back…"

People ran screaming from the party. A table flew at the door way, a man even jumped out the window as Jack flew around terrorizind EVERYONE. "IF YOU LIVE TO TELL THE TALE REMEMBER THAT BIG FAT JACK FENTON DID THIS TO YOU!"

"Guess again Cheese head" Danny said as he flew into the room intangibly. He flew through Jack as if elbowing him through the stomache and surprisingly he managed to knock Vlad out of Jack. They fell out and flew into the next room as Jack landed on the ground.

Jack was filled with rage. "NOBODY USES JACK FENTON AS A HUMAN MEAT PUPPET!"

Vlad and Danny fell through the wall int othe library where their first fight had taken place. As soon as they were both tangible Danny tried to punch Vlad in the jaw, but Vlad was still much faster than him and dodged easily. Vlad floated to the other side of Danny and kicked him in the side.

"Daniel stop, think about the things I could show you. The doors I could open for you. You Danny Phantom and I, Vlad Plasmius, together we could rule." He clenched his fist, watching Danny.

Danny's mind was set however. "Forget it pal, your money can't by my mom! It can't buy the packers! And it can't buy me!" he pulled his hands back and shot an ecto beam at Vlad, who merely held his hand up and absorbed it. He brought the blast back out and shot the green beam back at him. Danny crossed his arm and protected himself in a green dome of energy. "I know who you are, I'll tell my father. I'll tell EVERYONE." Danny said with confidence in his voice.

"And so will I," Vlad responded cooly. "Honestly Daniel, if you expose me, you expose yourself."

There was a honking noise behind Danny. "huh?" he turned around to see the RV crash through the wall with Jack behind the wheel. Danny's dome was run over and destroyed but he managed to fly away before getting squshed, he floated back down to see Jack driving strait for Vlad. Unfortunatly Vlad flew upward, avoiding getting hit.

Jack stopped the car and Vlad was on the roof. "Mind if I cut in?" his hands phased through the ceiling and grabbed Maddie's shoulders and lifted her out of the RV.

"Let go of me!" she shouted in the ghost's face as he flew away from the RV.

"Never again Woman." He said with a look of anger and desire. Danny looked up from where he was on the ground and saw his dad run from the car screaming "MADDIE" running after the ghost. Danny took this chance and turned invisible and flew into the driver's seat of the RV. He looked at the controls and notices the stick shift gear.

"Oh great… it's a stick" he said trying to get the stick to go in the right position.

Harry looked in amazement at the seemingly self moving controls. "And I wasn't going to come to this thing! HA!" she seemed overly excited and eager for more of this action. He managed to get the thing moving and did a U turn and was driving strait at Jack.

"Jack!" maddie shouted down at her husband "Look out! The RV!"

Danny sharply turned the wheel and it swerved just in time as Jack jumped out of the way.

"Sorry dad…" Danny said. "I've got one shot at this." (more like three…) he pulled out the weaponry. The screen read Energy beam.

The beam shot from the top left gun, Vlad just smacked it away with the back of his hand. The screen then read Lightning. This beam shot from the bottom left gun. Vlad turned intangable and it passed right through him. At that moment, something flew up behind him. The screen read Ectoplasmic goo. And it shot out of the top right gun. Vlad felt teeth sink into his wrist where he held Maddie by the ankle. He accidentally dropped her and then got hit by the goo and was stuck to the floor. As Maddie fell her eyes glowed a little bit. Danny flew out of the RV and into Jack who was cowering in fear. He made Jack jump forward and caught Maddie.

"JACK! YOU DID IT!" she cried. Her voice sounded a little different, maybe she was just excited for her husband.

"It was nothing Mom. UH Maddie! Sure! Heh Maddie." He put her down. "You make sure Harry's okay while I finish this."

Danny ran in jack's body over to Vlad who was covered in goo and picked him up by his shoulders. "How's it goin' V-Man?" Danny said.

"Oh! You've overshadowed Jack! Oh I'm so scared! Now what's next? A card trick?" he said in a mocking voice.

"Listen to me" Danny said "I swear, I'll walk out of my dad RIGHT NOW and expose us both! Unless you agree to a truce."

"Your bluffing" Vlad said blankly.

"No I'm not!" he said, putting Vlad down. "My parents will accept me, no matter what. But if I expose you… Well, what would my MOM think of you?"

Vlad bit his lip.

"You'll be misrible and alone for the rest of your life" Danny said letting go of him "unless you call a truce."

"Using your opponent's weaknesses against him?" Vlad said with a smirk "I am teaching you something after all. Very well. Truce. Eventually you will join me by choice, You and your mother. But for now." Vlad cleared his throat and floated high in the air.

"CURSE YOU JACK FENTON! YOUR WORLD REKNOWNED EXPERTIES OF ALL THINGS GHOST HAS DEFEATED ME!" he said making it seriously over dramatic… "Until next time… Son" he smirked and he screamed fakely as he disolved into the air.

Maddie and Harry had run up behind him, a figure flying away from Maddie. Danny flew out of Jack's chest.

"World reknowned experties!" Harry said into her tape recorder. "Outstanding!"

"Jack, I've never seen you like this!" Maddie said "You beat that ghost all the way to Kanosha!"

"I did?" he said to himself quietly. "Aw heck, I'm just doing my job." He said with a smile.

"And mine!" said Harry. "Jack! For all the years I though you were a crackpot, I… sortof appologize" Danny walked up beside his parents.

"GHOSTS!" she said "This story will make your career! And mine!"

Upstairs Allyssa floated back to the spot where she had been knocked out by her father. She lay down in the exact position that she'd fallen in and pretended to be asleep.

Vlad appeared in the room and changed back to his human form, looking over his daughter. He didn't know what he was more. Disappointed, Angry, or…sorry, he needed time to think. He picked her up and carried her to her room and lay her down. She looked so peaceful asleep in that blue dress. He went back to his room and thought back on what happened, unaware of the shadow looming over him. A pair of green eyes shown in the wall and disappeared back to Allyssa's room.

"You did well today allyssa, you made a good choice. Though it is time for me to make a better one for you… but… that will have to wait… for the morning." The figure walked through the wall and out of sight. It looked like something Allyssa had seen before, something she knew, if only she hadn't fallen asleep. Then she would know that it was real.

* * *

**okay, so i'm gonna be gone for four days, but updates will probably come more often now that i have freedom to be creative again. so please R&R.**


	10. Dreams, Choices, and Nightmares

**Well here it is, Chapter 10. It took a while, but i've been busy. Well, Enjoy.  
NOONE BELONGS TO ME! Except Allyssa and the freaks she dreams about. they're mine...**

* * *

That night, Allyssa dreamed again. Just as before, she was in the ghost zone. The three figures that had attacked her hovering just above her. The one she could not identify before appeared to just be a regular human shape and smaller than the other two. Though had belts crossed over its chest. Its peircing gold eyes staring into hers, as if putting her under a spell. She could focus on nothing else. That is until a cold sliver was held against her throat. Her attention shifted to her left where the hooded figure hovered above her, holding its scithe up to her throat. She saw an eerie smile cross his face hidden in the shadow of his cloak and hood.

She drew a sharp breath, about to say something to the creature above her, but before she got her chance, it drew its scithe across her throat, slicing it open. Her blood spilled everywhere. It was surprisingly beautiful. She watched as it floated away from her body. It had a strange blue tint to it. She closed her eyes knowing that she should be dead, though the cold shadow of death did not over come her. She opened her eyes again to see the figure with wings in front of her. It wrapped its arms around her, one felt as though it were coverd with several different materials, metal, leather, and even a little bit of silk. The body was cold, pressed against hers as the wings surrounded both bodies and both vanished.

The figure with gold eyes glanced up to his hooded comrad who nodded to him. The golden eyed figure waved its hand over the blood that had escaped Allyssa's neck, and it disolved into the ecto energy of the ghost zone.

Allyssa reappeard in a different part of the ghost zone. An area she had never seen before. It looked just like her home, the castle she lived in. However, the bricks were black rather than white, and the green and gold flags were replaced by flags of red and indigo. A man stood in the doorway. Was it Vlad?

'No.' Allyssa thought. 'I don't think it is.' The man beconed her to approach him. She stepped forward to go to the man, but every step she took, she got further and further away from him. She made the mistake of looking over her shoulder. There stood Plasmius with a dark grin on his face, one that she'd seen so many times before. Yet she was never scared of it until now. Her pace picked up to a run. The castle only distanced itself from her. Finally she felt an icy cold hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Vlad laughing, his nails digging into her shoulder.

She awoke with a bit of a shreak. Vlad Masters sat at the end of her bed with his back turned to her.

"Allyssa. I need to have a word with you. Please get dressed and come to my room." Vlad said without looking back at her. He stood up and walked out of the room without another word.

Allyssa stared at him, then realized she was still in her dress from the reunion. She got up and went to her closet, dreding the discussion soon to come. She began to go through her clothes to find something she wanted to wear. The selection was easy since pretty much the only thing she ever wore was green bay shirts and capri jeans.

A sudden drowsiness came over her and she leaned against the door frame to her closet. "what the…? What's going on?" she turned and looked around, not seeing anything. She suddenly had a strange feeling over come her out of nowhere. It was a sudden feeling of warmth. She stood up strait as if filled with energy, her eyes seemed to have a glow to them. She walked strait through her closet wall, not even bothering to change.

She entered Vlad's room through his closet. He was sitting at his desk and didn't even notice her come in. Allyssa cleared her throat.

"Ah, Allyssa i…" he looked over at her. "I thought I told you to change your clothes."

"Dad, I want to ask you something." She said.

"Let me tell you first…"Vlad started.

"No father, as you told me to call you the day you found me." She stared down at him with the same stone cold glare Vlad wore frequently.

"How would you remember that? You were merely an infant." Vlad said startled at his daughter's actions.

"I know a lot more than you realize Vladimere." She took another step toward him.

'She never calls me by my first name, especially not my FULL first name.' Vlad thought as he stood up. 'What in the world is she thinking?'

"Father. I have a request." She got close enough to him to rest her hands on his shoulders.

"What kind of request?" Vlad said, not sounding shocked at this at all.

"What does it matter? I'm going to get my way anyways." She said and grabbed the sides of his head.

"OUCH!" Vlad tried to pull his daughter's hands off his head but she had gotten a grip on his scalp and refused to let go. He may have been starting to bleed due to the nails digging into his flesh. He clutched his daughter's wrists. 'Where in the world did she find this strenght?' he asked himself 'and why use it against me?'

He looked up at Allyssa's face and saw the strange glow to her eyes. He was trying so hard not to scream. If that's what she wanted, then he wouldn't give it to her. The pain in his skull suddenly got a bout fifteen million times worse, as if her fingers actually penetrated the skull.

That wasn't far from the truth. Allyssa's hands had gone intangable, and her hands were passing through his head slowly and painfully. "I will have my way Vladimere, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Her hands were now inside his scull, Vlad wore a complete look of pain. What in the world was she doing? And WHY? And just as quickly as it had started, she pulled her hands away.

Vlad passed out at her feet. "Pitiful mortal" she said as she picked him up. "always try to resist." She lay him in his bed. "come see me when you wake up." She returned to Vlad's closet and walked through the back of it to her own. She sat down next to her sneakers and rested against the wall. The strong feeling of warmth had left her, the energy she had received was gone. She felt so tired.

"Allyssa?" a voice came from somewhere nearby. "Allyssa, where are you?" She opened her eyes and saw she was still in the closet. She peered through the crack in the door and saw her father standing in her room looking around for her. She realized she was still in the blue dress and quickly grabed a shirt and jeans off her shelf and changed quickly before Vlad opened the closet.

"Ah there you are. I've been looking all over for you." He pulled her out of the closed. "Care to come for a walk with me?" he asked calmly.

"Uh, Sure?" Allyssa said with a little bit of confusion. Why wasn't he angry with her? And why wasn't he ranting about the reunion being such a flop?

They went outside to stare at the cows that lived in the nearby field, they hadn't done that since Allyssa was six. Why was he taking her here? This was all too weird. Vlad looked down at Allyssa and smiled. "Remember when you were yonger and we used to always come out here?"

"Yeah…"Allyssa said. "But why are we here?"

"I just wanted you to have a happy memory when I told you this." Vlad said his smile fading a bit.

Oh no, here it comes, he was going to kill her here and throw her into the cow field to decompose and turn into rotten flesh and become part of the soil that'll grow grass that the cows will eat. OH MY GOD HE WAS GOING TO FEED HER TO THE COWS!

"Well you were telling me last week on how your school has been giving you a lot of trouble, so many bullies, and your teachers hate you." Vlad said.

'Wait a minute' Allyssa thought 'WHAT THE HECK IS HE TALKING ABOUT?'

"And I fear if you were to stay here things would only grow worse." He sighed. "Now Allyssa, I've been thinking about this for a long while, but I'm going to send you away to a new school."

Allyssa stared at him blankly, this was far from what she expected. "Where are you sending me?"

"Amity Park" he said without a second thought. "There are two good highschools there, Casper and Shadow high."

Allyssa shook her head, 'I knew it, I'm just a pawn, he only wants me to be a spy for him. To spy on the stupid Fentons.'

"I'm sorry Allyssa, but my mind is made up. So tomorrow morning we're going down to Amity Park to see the school." Vlad said. It still confused Allyssa beyond ends that he hadn't brought up the reuinion or anything.

A few hours later, Allyssa was packing a trunk full of her clothes for her to be going to this school. She still had no idea why Vlad didn't blow up at her about what had happened. Was sending her away her punishment? She really didn't know.

"Preparing for a long trip are ya little one?" Said a voice from behind. Allyssa turned and saw Santa. I MEAN Dairy King.

"Oh, Hi Dairy King." Allyssa said strugling to close her trunk. "You're never going to believe this, but my dad is sending me away to school, do you have any idea why he's doing that?"

"Hey Kiddo, I wouldn't know! I'm no snoop!" Dairy King laughed.

"Right, you just want to be left alone." Allyssa clicked the lock on her trunk shut. "UGH! GHAD! Too much effort. I'm hungry." She stood up and left Dairy King in her room to go get a sandwich.

The cook was making steak again. "Hello Allyssa" he said when she entered.

"Hi Gerard." She said taking a seat at the counter. "Could you make a sandwich for me?"

"But it's nearly dinner time." Gerard said as he turned one of the steaks over.

"I know but I spent all afternoon packing and I'm starving!"

"Packing? Are you going somewhere?" He turned to her, there was a bit of grease on his face.

"Yeah, didn't my father tell you? He's sending me to Amity park to go to school, I guess as a transfer studend or whatever." Allyssa said as she played with some napkins on the counter. "he claims that I'll be safer there."

"So he's just sending you off? But I didn't send Michael away until he was 18." Gerard said, thinking back to his son who was now in the navy.

"Yeah, well he's afraid that I'll get hurt here. I don't know WHY he won't just put me in a private school." Allyssa said.

"He tried that, remember?" Gerard shrugged.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but why so far away?"

The cook shrugged again and handed Allyssa a turkey sandwich. "Thankyou" she said. "Hey, do you know where my dad is?" Gerard shrugged a third time.

Allyssa sighed and headed out of the kitchen with her sandwich. 'Now, if I were Vlad, where would I be right now?' she thought. She then got a look of "DUH" on her face. She turned down a corridor to head to Vlad's private study. Sure enough he was looking at pictures of Maddie on his laptop. That was soooo…wrong.

"Hi dad." Allyssa said as she sat down in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Hello Allyssa" Vlad quickly closed his laptop and turned to her. "How's the packing coming?"

"Fine. I'm done actually." She said. "I have a question."

"What's that?"

"WHY are you sending me away? Don't you want me here anymore?" Allyssa took a bite of her sandwich to keep from crying.

Vlad looked shocked all of a sudden. "Allyssa, of corse I still want you here, I just don't think you'll be safe here. Besides you can come back to see me whenever you want. And if you ever want me to come see you, I'm just a phone call away."

He walked over to allyssa and sat down by her. She looked up at him and forced a smile. WHY wasn't it safe here? She had no problem with Trever anymore, and she thought Vlad had talked to Mr. Jeffsion about her test. So why was this even happening?

"Isn't it allmost supper time?" Vlad asked her staring down at her strangly.

"Yes, sir. Why do you ask?" Allyssa replied taking another bite of her sandwich.

"You shouldn't be eating that, it'll spoil your meal." Vlad said trying to take her sandwich away.

"No! it's mine!" she pulled it away from him and ate the rest of it in a grand total of three bites. Vlad laughed at her for a moment, not noticing one of the butlers entering the room.

"AHEM!" the man cleared his throat.

Vlad looked up. "Ah, Detrevere, what is it?"

"Dinner is served." He said and waited for the Masters to leave the room.

"Thanks Detri!" Allyssa said, pulling on his wrist. She'd known Detrevere for two years now, he was Vlad's youngest servant, and also his cutest one in Allyssa's oppinion. But he was thirteen years older than her, so she could only be his friend. Detrevere didn't seem too fond of the nicname she'd given him though.

Finally the day was over and the servants had all gone home or to bed, Vlad was saying good night to Allyssa, and Allyssa was falling asleep. The topic of the reunion never came up, nor the topic of Allyssa attacking Vlad. They'd be leaving in the morning and would be going to visit the schools in amety park. Allyssa already knew which one she would end up going to. But in all honesty, she didn't mind getting a fresh start in a new place. Perhaps here she could find someone to be her real friend, other than here where all her friends were hired hands. She fell asleep slowly, thoughts of the day rushing over her.

She had another dream. It started out calm. She was running and playing with Vlad, like she did when she was a child, in fact in this dream she had been turned back in time so she looked as she did when she was younger. They were floating in the clouds as ghosts, Allyssa's clothes had changed since then, Back then she wore a long black robe like an angel, though her back was still exposed to see the tattoos of her wings. She heard a laugh as two bright green eyes glowed in the sky above. A face formed along with the eyes and Daniel Phantom pulled free from the sky and struk Allyssa down to the ground several thousand feet below. Vlad put his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Allyssa wanted to cry, but she felt something aproaching her from behind. She turned and saw the figure who held the scithe, he held his hand out to her and spoke.

"_Venio pareo_." he said holding his hand out with a dark grin, the blade of his scithe shimmered in the light. Allyssa backed up, shaking her head.

"Allyssa?" a familiar voice called to her. She turned her head to find the source of the voice. "Allyssa?" it called again. She turned again and caught a pair of green eyes.

"Allyssa, wake up!" She sat up in bed and found Vlad shaking her. "Good morning." He said. "It's time to go."

* * *

Latin for Come and Obey.

**I'd like to thank TitanDragonfire for translating for me, since i don't know latin. Anyways chapter 11 is on the way. i think i should celebrate for breaking single diget chapters. throws confetti ok i'm done. please R&R**


	11. Shadow High

**Okay so now it's time for a couple chapters where Allyssa gets introduced to school so yeah. PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO ME! FINALLY! Vlad however is not mine... which really sucks.**

* * *

Most of the morning was spent traveling to Amety Park. Luckily, they traveled by plane rather than by car like the Fenton's had a week ago. Allyssa had learned from Detrevere after dinner that after the reunion she had actually been asleep for five days strait. Which was amazing, how much had she missed? A lot apparently, since Vlad hadn't blown up at her about the reunion at all. She looked out the plane window and saw the ground below coming closer to the plane. They were apparently landing.

"So Dad," Allyssa turned to her father who was holding onto the arm rests. "Where are we going first?" Allyssa was now somehow okay with the idea of going to Amity Park. No one, not even herself was quite sure why.

"Well," Vlad relaxed a little bit. "I was thinking perhaps we'd visit Shadow High first. Since it's closer to where we'll be staying for tonight."

"You got us a hotel?" Allyssa said hugging her knees to her chest. "But I thought all the hotels there sucked."

"All but one." He said.

The plane landed, much to the relief of Vlad, it was actually rather funny, a ghost who flew around all the time, could hardly stand flying in an airplane! The two stepped off the plane and left their luggage to the four ,workers who'd traveled with them, to handle. It was about 12:30, meaning that Shadow high was probably having lunch right about now.

They entered the large red brick school, and there was a large cafeteria right in the middle of it about ten yards away from the front entrance, and as expected the room was filled with starving students.

"Well, maybe they'll let you get acquainted with some of the students" Vlad said as he headed toward the office.

"I'd rather not Dad, not until I'm sure that I'm going here."Allyssa said staring at the walls and floors of the school, the floor was black tile with red tile in scattered places. There was a large wooden circle on the wall with a panther's head painted on it. Allyssa stared at the picture for a moment, not noticing the three stairs in front of her.

Naturally, she tripped on the stairs and fell on her knees, she also hit her head on the top step making her black out. Vlad turned around hearing a thud. He didn't see Allyssa right away. He looked down and saw her on the ground. He gasped and went back to her, droping to his knees.

"Allyssa!" he yelled taking her limp body in his arms. "Allyssa! Answer me!" The people in the cafeteria stared into the hallway where Vlad kneeled shaking his unconciouse daughter. "ALLYSSA!"

"I don't think she can hear you." Someone was now standing next to them. Vlad looked up and saw a young man with dark redish blond hair and steel blue eyes. He wore glasses and stood about six foot three. He had on light blue jeans and a navy blue shirt with four white squares with white outlined pictures in them across his chest that above read _Amity Park Symphoney Youth Orchestra._ He had a watch on his left wrist with a thick black leather band.

Vlad glared at the boy. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" he stood up and held Allyssa in his arms.

"Don't worry snow top, I'll make sure your little girl's alright." He started walking off in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. Vlad just stood and watched him walk off. The boy turned back to him. "Yo, Everest. I meant for you to follow me."

Vlad glared at the boy again, but followed him. What other choice did he have? He had no idea where he was going in this building and this boy obviously did. They walked down a long hall with a large panther statue. The boy opened a door and went to the back of the room.

"This is the nurse's office Snow cap." Said the boy. "There's a bathroom in the back if you wanna wash your face. You look…kinda stressed."

Vlad glared at the boy for the third time for those who are still counting. But he lay Allyssa down on one of the beds and went back to the bathroom. The young man looked around for the nurse, but didn't see her, he went to her desk and there was a note on the desk that said: 'Out to Lunch'

"Great" the boy mumbled and went to the nurse's cabinets and pulled out an ice bag. He filled it up and put it on Allyssa's face. "Man, You're pretty hot for a cluts" the boy said to the sleeping Allyssa. He looked over his shoulder as if he was expecting to see someone. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

He opened his eyes to see a pair of green ones looking tiredly up at him.

"Oh. Hello." Said the young man.

"Hi." Allyssa replied timidly. "Where's my dad?"

"You mean that fruitloop white head? Eh, he's in the back freaking out." The boy shook his head and reached out and took Allyssa's hand in his. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine…" Allyssa replied. "Why did you call my dad a white head?"

"Cause he's got white hair" The boy shrugged "I guess I could call him albino…Are you two albino? Because, y'know you both have white hair, and you're only what? Twelve? Man you must be advanced to be in highschool."

"I'm fourteen." Allyssa said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said the boy. He brought Allyssa's hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. "My name is Terrance Branch."

Allyssa blushed and tried to pull her hand away but Terrance wouldn't let her go. "Uh.. uh… I'm uh… Allyssa…"

Terrance smiled. He had a very nice smile. Allyssa could feel herself blushing even more. "Uh… I… uh…"

"You like music?" Terrance asked.

"Yes…"

"You like orchestral music?"

Allyssa nodded.

"Cool, then you should come to a concert tonight. The Amety Park Youth Symphoney is playing tonight. I'm in it, in case you can't tell by my shirt." Terrance gestured to his shirt "Anyways, it's at the concet hall three blocks away from the Nasty burger. Y'know where that is?"

"No." Allyssa said shyly.

"Man, how long have you lived here?" Terrance asked with a look of shock.

"About twenty minutes." She smiled at him.

"Ah, I see, so you're new. Well, you should probably come to this school it's awsome." Terrance nodded.

"I'll think about it."

Terrance kissed her hand again. "You do that. Well if you're interested. The concert's at seven."

"Okay" Allyssa blushed again. Terrance reached out to her face and she backed up to the wall. Wait wait this was going too fast she just met this boy and now was he trying to kiss her? Like REALLY kiss her?

"You certainly did bump your head there Allyssa" he rested his hand on the bump on her head.

"Oh, yeah… I guess I did."

"AHEM!" Vlad stood next to them and cleared his throat.

"Dad! Uh UH." Allyssa stammered for words. "Uh, This is Terrance."

Terrance caught the dark look that Vlad gave him "Uh, I've gotta go… my friends are waiting for me." Terrance turned to leave "It was nice to meet you Allyssa."

"Nice to meet you too." Allyssa hopped off the bed and held the ice to her head.

"Allyssa, are you alright? What happened?" Vlad asked resting his hand on Allyssa's shoulder.

"Nothing dad, that kid's nice." Allyssa smiled.

"I meant before. When you fell." Vlad said, though he still wasn't very fond of Terrance.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so I tripped and hit my head." Allyssa shrugged, holding the ice to her head.

"Well… we still have to get to the office." Vlad said looking at his watch. Allyssa smiled at him and walked out of the nurse's office. There was a desk in front of the panther statue that was outside the nurse's office. The lady behind it looked up at them

"Is she signing in?" The lady said.

"No, she would like a tour of the school please." Vlad said.

"I'm new." Allyssa shrugged. She turned to Vlad, feeling warm inside. "Dad, do you mind if I go on this alone?" Vlad looked down at her strangely but after a moment he nodded.

"Okay," Said the lady "Let me call one of the students to give you a look around the school." She picked up the phone and spoke to someone who was pretty much not important to the plot because I don't feel like going into detail because I'm lazy so please don't get mad at me for this…

She hung up the phone and looked at Allyssa. "There's a student being sent to guide you around the school, be sure to have him show you anything you'd be interested in. Please have a seat right over there until he gets here"

Allyssa stared at the wall, waiting for her tour guide to come and show her around. Vlad had left to do something that he wouldn't tell Allyssa what it was. She humored herself in playing rock paper scisors with herself. Her left hand was significantly better at the game than her right. The score was 7 to 3. She counted off again, her right hand had a rock, and her left hand had a rock. But there was a third hand, which was a paper.

"Looks like I win." Said a voice from above. She looked up to see a tall boy with brown hair wearing a light blue shirt that read 'Do you like my orange shirt?'

"I guess you do." Allyssa said. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to help YOU" the boy said and held out his paper hand for Allyssa to shake. "My name is Trace, Trace Monroe."

Allyssa took his hand and shook it. "Allyssa Masters, pleased to meet you Trace." She stood up and followed Trace down the hall way.

"So, Allyssa Masters, is there anything you're particularly interested in here?" Trace said as he climded up a stair case.

"Um, Yeah do you know where the advanced Geometry class is in their lessons right now?"

"Geometry? Man, I nearly failed that class last year." Trace said as he lead her down a hall way. "but, yeah, they're working on congruencies of angles and segments."

"hmm, that's about where I left off." Allyssa said to herself. "What kind of sports do you have here?"

"Let's see. We have Soccer, volley ball, foot ball, basket ball, tennis, and my personal favorite. Swim team." Trace grinned to himself. "Why just last week our swim team had a get together at the water park, but it was cut short because one of our captains suffered an injury."

"Are the rides that dangerouse?" Allyssa asked a little freaked out.

"No, he just got a hot dog shoved up his nose by some gothic girl from Casper High." Trace laughed. "But hey it was his own fault, he shouldn't have picked on that blonde girl. Rachel I think her name was. I think she could be a great swimmer. In fact our coach recruited…"

"Can I see the tennis courts?" Allyssa interrupted.

"Sure thing!" Trace said, "This way." He led her down the stairs again and past the cafeteria where lunch was just being let out. Allyssa saw Terrance walking out with a group of friends. His eyes met with hers. She smiled at him and waved. Terrance gave her an odd look but returned the wave, but not the smile. After a few minutes Trace had brought Allyssa outside to the tennis court.

She looked around the court and paced the length. "How good is the tennis team?" Allyssa asked swinging her arms as if she held a tennis racket.

"I don't know I've never seen them play." Trace shrugged. "Y'know, we also have a marching band, an orchestra, and a chior, and ROTC, and theater and…"

"I think I've seen enough here. You can take me back to the office now." Allyssa walked past Trace to head back inside.

"So, when do you think you'll be starting here?" Trace asked when they reached the office.

"You're really annoying. You know that, right?" Allyssa said angrily. "My dad's here. Goodbye." She walked out of the building "And good ridance." She sat down in Vlad's rental car and left.

* * *

**The next chapter will be about Casper High. I dunno i feel like this story's getting more boring the more i write it. is that just me? or does anyone else feel that too? please tell me and i'll try to make it more interesting.**


	12. Casper High

**Okay okay, here it is, i know it's late. but here. Chapter 12, now Allyssa meets up with Danny again for those of you who were wondering...**

* * *

Allyssa was now on a tour of Casper High School, it was about 2:45 now since she and Vlad stoped to get lunch. She already liked this school a lot better, for one reason only. NO ANNOYING TRACE MONROE! And another thing, it wasn't one of the students giving the goddamn tour! It was a teacher. Someone who actually knew what was going on, meaning this school was much better organized. 'THANK THE LORD' Allyssa thought to herself. The teacher leading her around was overweight and had suffered from hair loss. She thought he said his name was Mr. Lancer. Vlad had tagged along with her this time. She didn't mind so much because she knew he'd come with her no matter what she did.

"And this is my class room where I teach freshman english" Said Mr. Lancer.

"I see," Said Allyssa "I hope I have you as my teacher." Allyssa looked in the classroom and saw Daniel hunched over a book. Allyssa grimaced at the sight of the boy.

Danny gasped and a blue whisp of smoke left his lips, and at the same time Allyssa did the same thing, though the wisp of smoke was purple rather than blue. Danny looked up at Allyssa, he smiled at her, but then the smile was replaced by a look of confusion as he stood up.

"Allyssa, what are you doing here?" he approached the door way and saw Vlad. "More importantly, what are YOU doing here?" he adressed Vlad in a sour tone.

"I take it you've met Mr. Fenton before Miss Masters?" Mr. Lancer said looking down on the two teens.

"Indeed I have." Allyssa said glaring at Danny.

"How about I let you two chat while I have a talk with your father Miss Masters." Mr. Lancer wandered a few feet away with Vlad.

"So why are you giving me that look? Is it because of Vlad? Don't worry about it." Danny looked over to Vlad who had his back turned. "Say, thanks for the help in Wisconsin. I'm not sure I could have beaten him without you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Daniel." Allyssa's eyes narrowed. "I was out cold the entire time after I fought him. And another thing. Just because I attacked my father, doesn't mean I was helping you. That was merely a side effect."

"Huh? Allyssa, what's with you I thought you were nicer than this."

"I am, but not to people who think they can take my place in my father's heart."

"Allyssa I wasn't trying to…"

"Whatever. So why are you alone in this classroom?" Allyssa asked changing the subject in case Mr. Lancer or Vlad could hear them talking.

"Oh, well I got detention." Danny shrugged.

"But school doesn't let out for another hour."Allyssa said with confusion.

"I know. But I can explain…" Danny opened his mouth to try to explain but stopped. "No, actually I can't…"

Mr. Lancer came back just then. "Well miss Masters, that pretty much coveres the acedemic side of our school, is there any electives you're interested in?"

"Got a tennis team?" Allyssa asked stepping away from Danny.

"Why yes, yes we do." Mr Lancer walked down the hall in the general direction of the gym. They passed a door with a glass window that said 'POOL' on it.

"You have a pool in the building?" Allyssa asked.

(A/N for those who haven't seen the episode Double Cross my Heart, YES THEY REALLY DO HAVE A POOL IN THE SCHOOL BUILDING! IT'S WEIRD! WHY DOESN'T MY SCHOOL HAVE A SWIMMING POOL?)

"Ah, yes, I often times spend my lunch time there." Mr. Lancer said. "I'm not sure why we even have it. It's only used by the older students and Miss Myer. In fact, I'll bet Miss Myer is in there right now. Would you care to meet her?"

Allyssa was about to turn down the offer, but then thought about what that irritating boy Trace said. "Sure, I'd love to."

Mr. Lancer smiled and opened the door to the pool area. There was someone in the water, swimming across the bottom of the pool. Allyssa stepped over to the edge of the pool and looked down in the water, the person was surfacing at the wall she was standing by. Her head popped up and she grabbed the wall quickly and was breathing heavily.

"Ah, hello Miss Myer." Mr. Lancer said. "How far was it today?"

"Fifty meters, one breath." She panted. "Don't… you have a…kid to be watching?"

"Danny isn't going anywhere, don't worry. And I hope you do know that holding your breath for an extended period of time kills brain cells."

"Don't…worry, I've got… plenty to spare." She pulled off her swim cap and dunked her head in the water.

"Wow, she's pretty seriouse about swimming." Vlad said. "If only YOU could be more seriouse about Tennis."

"Dad, you know as well as I do that I'm very good at tennis and I'm too busy to get any better." Allyssa said.

"True." Vlad nodded.

"Busy with what, may I ask?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"oh, nothing in particular." Vlad lied.

"So who are you?" the girl in the pool said, pulling herself out of the water.

"My name's Allyssa. Allyssa Masters."

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Myer." Rachel grabbed her towel off the ground and put it around her shoulders and held her hand out to Allyssa for her to shake. But just as Allyssa reached out to take her hand, she withdrew.

"What?" Allyssa asked, feeling as if she'd done something she hadn't.

"Your shirt." Rachel said walking past Allyssa.

"What about it? It's just for the best football team in the known universe." Allyssa shrugged. Vlad grinned.

"SECOND!" Rachel turned holding up a red bag in Allyssa's face. There was a symbol of a skull and crossed swords through a football.

"You… YOU'RE A BUC!" Allyssa shouted.

"YOU'RE A CHEESE HEAD PACKER!" Rachel yelled back.

"Girls! Please you've only just met!" Mr. Lancer shouted, putting himself between the girls.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, lowering the Tampa Bay Bucs bag. Suddenly her expression changed and she had a big smile on her face. "He's right! Why are we fighting? I don't really care about football anyways! It's really just my big brother!"

"Good point! And I'm only a Packer's fan because of that guy!" Allyssa pointed to Vlad.

Rachel laughed. "Y'know. I like you." She pulled her navy blue T-Shirt on, it was the same as the one that boy from Shadow was wearing. Terrance. "Tell you what, if you end up coming here, I'll be glad to pal around with you."

"Um, Okay…" Allyssa smiled a little. "That'd be great… I'm terrible at making friends."

"Well I'd be honored to be concidered one of them. Even if you are a cheese head." Rachel pulled on a pair of jeans and pulled her wet blonde hair into a bun.

"Rachel, Are you in the amity park youth symphoney?" Allyssa asked.

"Yeah, Why?"

"I dunno, I was thinking of maybe going to the concert tonight." Allyssa shrugged.

"Oh! Really? That's great! I've been trying to find someone else to give tickets to." Rachel pulled two tickets from her bag and handed them to Allyssa. "You see as a member my family gets in free and I also score five free tickets."

"Wow! You're just going to give these to me?"

"Sure! Why not?" Rachel put her hands on Allyssa's shoulders. The bell wrang. "Oh! Sorry to run off like this but I've got to get to practice!" Rachel waved as she left.

"Wow, she's nice." Allyssa looked up at Mr. Lancer.

"Yes she is, it's a shame she was never in one of my classes, yet she still insists on coming to see me every once in a while as if she was a former student." Mr. Lancer smiled.

Allyssa noticed the stern look Vlad was giving her after Mr. Lancer had finished showing them the school.

"Dad, is something wrong?"

"You don't care about the packers?"

"Well, not really. At least not as much as I care about other things."

"I see. So you just decide in ten short minutes to become chums with the enemy?"

"No…" Allyssa grew a bit frightened. "I thought…Jack was the enemy…" she hung her head.

"He is. And so is anyone who thinks lowly of the Packers."

Allyssa bit her lip. "Does… that mean I can't go to the concert?"

Vlad sighed and put his hand against his forehead. "You can go. But I don't want you to 'pal around' with that girl." Allyssa nodded weakly. "So, do you know which of the schools you want to go to Allyssa?"

"This one sir."

"Good, I didn't much like that other school, especially that boy with that fresh attitude." Vlad said making a face of disgust. Allyssa knew right away he meant Terrance. She couldn't see what the big deal was. Two of the three people she'd met today she really liked and hoped to become good friends with them if she managed to not be a coward, yet he hated them both!

They went to the registration desk to sign her up for classes. She would start Monday. That gave her about four days to get ready. She had a strange feeling she was going to regret all of this soon, VERY soon.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up in about three seconds.**


	13. Nightmare Come True

**YAY! I FINALLY AM GETTING TO THE PART I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! YES YES YES! okay i'm done ranting.**

* * *

Allyssa and Vlad entered the concert hall which was pretty empty at the time. Allyssa walked up the isle to the front center section and sat in the middle of it, she was unsure of where to look for Terrance or Rachel for neither of them said what instrament they played.

After a few minutes Danny, Sam and Tucker came in and sat down in the right hand front section, all looking as if they didn't want to be there.

"Dad?" Allyssa shook Vlad's arm.

"What?" Allyssa pointed over to Daniel and his friend. "I see. We'll worry about them after the concert." Allyssa nodded.

A short moment later the concert hall was filled by several people who were chattering away, waiting for the orchestra to come out. Allyssa noticed one boy in particular, sitting with his father. He was only about twelve years old and was having a seriouse coughing fit as his father tried to give him a cough drop. The boy rubbed his throat and drank from a bottle of water his father had handed him, and he soon quieted.

Just in time too. For the orchestra was fileing out onto the stage. Allyssa's eyes spied over the group and she at last saw a familiar face. Rachel sat down in the third chair of the Violincello section. She seemed to notice Allyssa in the crowd and gave her a small wave.

Allyssa smiled and began to look for Terrance. She looked over to the double bass section and there he stood at First Bass. She noticed that Terrance seemed just slightly more built than before. Maybe it was just the Tux that he had on now. His hair seemed different though too, it was slightly wavyer. Allyssa would have waved at him but the two of them never made eye contact.

The conducter came out on stage and everyone clapped. He took a bow and stood on the podium. A moment later the orchestra began to play.

Twenty minutes into the concert Allyssa looked back over to Danny and his friends. She was infuryated at what she saw. Sam was asleep, Danny was not far behind, and Tucker had on his headphones and couldn't hear a thing the orchestra was playing. She clenched her fists and though about going over to give them a piece of her mind, but was interrupted by the audience around her applauding. She looked to the stage to see the orchestra all on their feet, and the conducter bowing and waving behind him to his orchestra. The audience all began to rise to their feet as they applauded. Allyssa and Vlad followed the gesture. Though Allyssa noticed Danny and his friends were still completely obliviouse to what was going on. WHY did they even come?

When the clapping had died down and the orchestra had filed out, Allyssa went out to the lobby to wait for Rachel and/or Terrance to congradulate them.

She sat, drinking her punch and saw Rachel approaching.

"Allyssa! You made it! I'm so happy!" Rachel hugged her.

"You were great Rachel!" Allyssa smiled.

"No I wasn't I sucked. Robert is so much better than I am."

"Who?"

"Robert. Y'know. First chair cello, looks like Peewee Herman?" Rachel held back a laugh.

"No, didn't notice." Allyssa shrugged.

"So where'd your dad go?"

"I dunno."

"Okay. Well c'mon then! There's someone I'd like you to meet." Rachel grabbed Allyssa's wrist and began to drag her through the crowd. She weaved around people left and right until she came to a clearing. "Huh! I told him to wait here!" Rachel put her hand on her hip.

Someone came up behind Rachel and tapped on her shoulder.

"WHOAH!" she spun around. "TERRANCE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" she yelled.

"I dunno, A lot." He shrugged. "If your looking for Norcross he just left with his mom." Terrance looked different again, his hair was now straiter, his glasses were gone and he seemed a bit scrawnyer.

"Aw great. JUST great! I wanted him to meet Allyssa!" Rachel stamped her foot.

"Hey, there's always next time. Oh and by the way, your stalker's here." Terrance looked to Allyssa. "Hey! It's you! The Albino girl!"

"I'm not albino." Allyssa said.

"STALKER? OH CRUD! I'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Rachel spun around in a circle.

"Who's your stalker?" Allyssa asked.

"Some dork from his school, Trace Monroe. He's actually pretty nice. But I don't want him following me everywhere!"

"Oh. THAT kid."

"You know him?" both Rachel and Terrance asked at the same time.

"Yeah, he gave me a tour of Shadow this morning. He's ANNOYING."

"Agreed." Terrance shrugged.

"Hey Terrance, I saw you as I was leaving. Why did you give me that look?" Allyssa asked.

"What look?"

"A look of dusgust and confusion as if you didn't know who I was."

"I didn't give you that look. And I didn't see you again after I left you in the nurse's office." Terrance rubbed the back of his head.

"So, what do you have someone at your school who looks exactally like you?" Allyssa asked.

"Yes." He answered.

Allyssa was stunned for a second. "you… do?"

"He has a twin brother." Rachel said.

"HEY RACHEL!" a tall boy with glasses, brown hair, and a five o'clock shadow called. "C'mon! We're leaving!"

"Oh, crud. I gotta go. Bye guys!" Rachel pushed through the crowd again to get to the boy.

"C'mon." Terrance took Allyssa's arm. "I want you to meet my brothers."

"Okay." Allyssa said shyly. She felt weird without Rachel around now, even if she had only met her that afternoon. He led her to the boy she recognized as the first bass player. He was about half an inch shorter than Terrance and had wavyish hair of the same color, and the same color eyes and was more built than Terrance.

"Hey Terrance." The boy said.

"Yo, Raiden. This is Allyssa. Allyssa, This is my twin brother Raiden."

"Hello." Allyssa said quietly.

"Hi." Raiden replied in the same manner.

"Hey Rai, you seen Fee anywhere?" Terrance put his hands in his pockets.

"No, I haven't."

"I'm right behind you dimwit." A young voice said. It was the little boy who was having the coughing fit. "and DON'T call me Fee. My name is Felix. NOT FEE!"

"Ah, shuddup Twelvy." Terrance messed up his little brother's hair.

"DON'T CALL ME TWELVY!" he pushed Terrance's hand away. "I need some punch." Felix wandered away.

"Don't mind him, he just acts like that because he thinks he's smarter than everyone." Terrance laughed.

"He's smarter than you Terrance." Raiden said

"Meaning he's smarter than you too! Because Who's graduating early? Hmm? Who? What'd you say? Did you say… TERRANCE BRANCH!"

"Shut up." Raiden said. Raiden suddenly hicuped. "Crud."

"What? What's wrong?" Allyssa asked as Raiden hicuped.

"Uh… Nothing Allyssa… he uh… just gest like this when he." Terrance sneezed. "Talks to cute girls." He sneezed again, three times.

"Are you two okay?"

"Fine, just uh… could you excuse us?" Raiden pulled Terrance away. Allyssa tilted her head to the side and decided to get more punch. She looked up and saw Rachel run back inside past the refreshment table. She picked up her instrament and was about to run back out, but she saw Felix stop her and seemed to try and calm her down. He gave her a glass of punch which she drank quickly before running back out. Allyssa went over to the table and took a glass of punch.

"So, how do you know my brother?" Felix asked.

"Oh, I woke up in the nurse's office at his school and he was standing over me." Allyssa shrugged. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Vlad. "Hi dad, This is Felix."

"Hello Felix, I'm Vlad."

"Hi old person." Felix said, apparently not listening to them. He turned to walk off with a glass of punch but stopped in his tracks and dropped everything in his hands, his glass breaking when it hit the ground. He grabbed his chest and started coughing furiously.

"Felix! Are you okay?" Allyssa put her hand on his back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he coughed some more and pulled himself away from the Masters' and ran off.

"That was Very odd Allyssa. If that boy ends up going to the same school as you in a couple of years. Stay away from him." Vlad said as he headed towards the door.

"Yes sir." Allyssa said, this time not minding not being allowed to see one of the people she'd met. They stopped at the door and stood there waiting for a certain fourteen year old boy.

A wisp of red smoke left Vlad's mouth and a whisp of purple left Allyssa's

"Here he comes." Allyssa said, clenching her fists. Sure enough, Danny Sam and Tucker soon rounded the corner and were heading to the door.

"So, who do I see to get the last hour of my life back?" Sam asked tiredly.

"I dunno, but if you find out let me know." Danny said.

"You said it." Tucker complained. "That was the most boring hour of my life. And to think I could have been home wasting time in a much cooler manner."

"Excuse me?" Allyssa stepped forward.

"Oh no. Not you!" Danny stepped in front of his friends.

"I take it you know eachother." Sam said

"Yeah. Remember when I told you about Vlad Masters and his daughter Allyssa?" Danny said to his friends.

"Yeah? So are they them?" Tucker asked.

"You guessed it." Danny said. He looked back to Vlad and Allyssa. "I don't want any trouble. There's too many people around."

"Yeah, a lot of people who just played their hearts out in that music while you three had a nap!" Allyssa stormed.

"It was a total snore fest! We only came because Rachel gave us free tickets." Sam yawned.

"Allyssa, Calm down. Daniel, please step outside with us." Vlad said, holding the door open.

"No!" Danny rebeled.

"YES!" Allyssa grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"HEY!" Danny yelled as he was pulled.

"Stop that!" sam grabbed danny's other arm.

"Leave him alone!" Tucker grabbed his shoulder.

"Great. I'm the rope in a game of Tug-of-war." Danny moped.

Vlad grabbed the coller of Danny's shirt and pulled him away from Sam and Tucker and dragged him outside with Allyssa next to him. He threw the boy to the ground when they'd reached a secluded area away from the leaving crowd from the concert. Both he and Allyssa transformed before him.

"What do you want?" Danny demanded, standing and transforming as well.

"What do you think we want?" Allyssa crossed her arms.

"Your mother and your loyalty to me." Vlad said simply

"In your dreams you cheese heads!" Danny shot a ghost ray at Allyssa, knowing she was more vonerable than Vlad. Allyssa put up a sheild and deflected Danny's attack.

"You think just because I'm a girl I'm defenseless?" Allyssa asked. She was suddenly blown to the ground and she let out a sharp scream.

"Yeah, I kindof do." Danny shrugged.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Vlad yelled at Danny.

"But I didn't do that!" Danny said defensivly.

"Oh really? Who did then?"

"That's one down, two to go." Said a voice from behind. Vlad turned and saw three figures floating in the sky. They floated down to the ground and Vlad saw that the one on the right wore a hood and carried a scithe with a long, large sharp blade in which he could see his reflection in his face was in shadow but there was a distinguished orange glow of his eyes from under the hood.

The one on the left had no sleves on his uniform, his face was visible and he had dark blue hair to match his uniform, and gold eyes to match the belts over his chest. He appeared to be the least threatening of the three.

The one in the middle, though he weilded no weapon, appeared to be the greatest threat. He had large tattered and torn bat wings sprouted from his back He wore all black and had dark dull red hair. His shirt fit tight on his chest and he had loose black pants. His right arm was completely bare, but his left arm was covered in an uncountable number of belts, straps, and chains.

"You see, Nexius It is actually wiser to go after one of the stronger fighters first, rather than te weakest link like you did, for if you were to go for him first then we would only have to worry about the two weaklings. But it's nothing to worry about really." The winged figure said.

"Silence Death. I want to hear nothing of it." The small one replied.

"Do you mind if I show him the proper way to go about something like this Death?" the character with the scithe asked.

"Be my guest Terror."

The hooded creature grinned widely and pulled back his scithe and swung it at Vlad. "I don't think so." Vlad grabbed the pole of the scithe and held it steady.

"Lyss, are you okay?" Danny shook Allyssa's shoulder.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine Phantom." She sat up and rubbed her shoulder.

"Spirit! Get out of here now!" Vlad yelled.

"But what about you?" Allyssa asked.

"JUST MOVE!" he yelled.

Allyssa bit her lip and hovered off the ground. But before she could get away, Death, the winged creature jetted out in front of her and caught her with one arm. He pressed her up against him with his belted arm, it felt just like what the creature in her dream did. Then it hit her. These three were the creatures from her dream.

* * *

**I have no idea when i'll actually write chapter 14...or whatever chapter i'm on now. but i hope you enjoyed this one. I'm sure most of you saw this coming. :P Ah well. Till next time -Kardinal**


	14. New Enemies, Friends and Powers

**AAAAAAHHHHHHH! IS IT TRUE! TITANKARDINAL IS ACTUALLY GOING SOMEWHERE WITH THIS NOW! Yes it's true, i've finally gotten past my BLAH period and am now getting back going with this. I'll try not to drag the story on too long. by then i'm sure you'll all be even more bored than you already are. ANYWAYS I don't own Danny phantom, or Vlad Masters/Plasmius. I do however own Allyssa Masters/Spirita Lyssa, Death Ray, Terror Scithe, and Nexius.**

* * *

Its very odd to have Death smile upon you. Though this situation was beyond odd, Allyssa was being held by a creature who called himself death, he had the darkest grin across his face she'd ever seen, even darker than anything she'd seen from Vlad. She felt something slithering across her back, over her shoulder and around her neck.

"Say goodbye." Death smirked as the thing on her neck tightened severly. Death held Allyssa away from his body, she was hanging from his left arm by three belts that had latched onto her neck and were now strangling her.

"SPIRIT!" Vlad yelled out to his daughter, holding Terror's scithe back, so he wouldn't get his head cut off. The being was strong. VERY strong, though he didn't really look it. Vlad bent back and let go of the scithe, letting it swing over him.

Danny looked up to Allyssa, hanging from Death's arm. He would have gone to help her, but the smallest of the three enemies, Nexius, was proving to be quite a handful.

"Run!" Nexius screamed in Danny's face. "Run so I can catch you! AND THEN DESTROY YOU!"

Danny refused to run, he shot his ghost ray at Nexius, who merely deflected it with a gold sheild. These three were powerful. Maybe too much for Danny to handle. Even with whatever help he was getting from Vlad or Allyssa, which right now was pretty much none other than them keeping the others occupied, he was still not powerful enough to defeat these things. He wasn't sure weather he could officially call them ghosts. Because he never sensed them. Or maybe he did, maybe when he was leaving the concert hall, when his ghost sense went off, maybe that wasn't Vlad and Allyssa he was sensing, maybe it was these three.

Allyssa was struggling to breathe, feeling completely useless, just hainging there. She could feel her eyes watering from the stress on her neck. She reached up and grabbed the three belts on her neck and her hands began to glow purple. The energy in her hands burned through the belts and broke them off of Allyssa's neck and Death's arm.

Death held his arm where she'd broken the belts and screamed, as if she'd hurt him. It was almost like all of that on his arm was part of his flesh.

"Why are you doing this? We haven't provoked you in any way!" Allyssa said, rubbing her neck.

Death held up his right hand, and his comrads looked up to him. Nexius stoped throwing gold waves of ectoplasmic energy at Danny, and Terror spun his scithe around and held it behind him as they both flew up to there apparent leader's side.

Vlad and Danny looked up to Allyssa and floated up to her level, Both teens on either side of Vlad.

"So who are you three anyways?" Danny demanded.

Death turned his head to the side and chuckled. "You mean you don't know?" The other two laughed along with him.

"No I don't know." Danny said. "I've never seen you around before."

"Well lets hurry up and get introductions over with." He grinned. "I am Death Ray." His wings expanded out, showing every tear in both.

"I am Terror Scithe" A vouice came out of nowhere. It was just inside their heads, they turned to the being in the hood, as he grinned. "Yes, I am the one who said that" the voice in their head said. "I think you'd be able to tell because of this." He pulled his scithe from behind him and spun it around.

The smallest one ran his tounge over his teeth, and looked up with a grin. "I am Nexius. That is all." He gave a small chuckle. "Death Ray, I'm certain that you would have reailized that they wouldn't know of us. Terror covers our tracks very well, don't you?"

Terror Scithe nodded, this time he spoke from himself rather than in others heads. "Enough of this, I say we destroy them now and get this over with."

"Alright Terror, you'be waited long enoug, go ahead." Death Ray waved his comrad away. A menicing grin streched across Terror's shadowed face, as he scanned over the three targets in front of him. His eyes stopped on Vlad for am moment, his grin turning to a scowel, as if saying he was bored with that meat bag. At that moment he charged forward, past Vlad, heading strait for Danny.

"Phantom! Go!" Allyssa yelled.

"Huh?" Danny was distracted by Allyssa, as the butt end of Terror's scithe collided with his chest.

"PHANTOM!" Allyssa was about to go help him, but an icy cold hand decended on her shoulder. She turned to see Nexius behind her.

"That is his fight. I am yours." He said. "Honestly. Women are so primative."

'PRIMATIVE!' Allyssa screamed in her head. 'WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY THAT!'

She heard Terror's voice in her head again 'He means that you're stupid.'

Allyssa gritted her teeth and swung her leg around at Nexius to collide with his neck, the heel of her boot hitting his collar head on.

This left Vlad with Death Ray. "So what do you call yourself?" Death Rai crossed his arms over his chest. It was amazing how easily he could bend his left arm due to all that covered it.

"Plasmius." Vlad said. "Vlad Plasmius. And I must say, I'm very impressed with your strenght Death Ray, You should really concider joining me and fighting along side me."

"I'll think on that. Though I usually turn down offers that take away my leadership." Death Ray brought his arm back and shot a dark blue energy wave at Vlad which matched his dark blue eyes. Vlad disappeared from the spot and reappeared behind Death Ray.

"Teleportation." Death Ray looked over his shoulder. "Impressive, a technique I haven't learned. Not that I need it." He threw his arm out to Vlad and the chains attached flew off and latched onto Vlad, with a blue glow. The chains slowly began to drain Vlad of his energy. Vlad realized this and began to push against the chains.

Death Ray snapped his fingers, letting the chains loose and return to his arm. "Tell me Vlad Plasmius, Are your children as advanced as you?"

"My children?" Vlad looked at Death with slight confusion.

"Are those two not your children?" Death's wings twitched.

"She is. He will be soon." Vlad looked back to Death. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you to adopt the boy?"

"Answer my question Death Ray." Vlad clenched his fist.

"No need to get edgy, Vlad Plasmius." Death held up his hands to calm Vlad, which only ticked Vlad off more. "I ask, because I'm curiuouse to know. It would really be a shame to destroy three creatures of your power and skill." Death Ray rubbed his wrist where Allyssa had burned off the three belts.

"Why do you want to destroy us?" Vlad demanded

Death Ray ignored his question and watched as Nexius grabbed Allyssa's hair and threw her against the trunk of a tree. "Your daughter. What name do you call her?"

"I call her Lyssa." Vlad said. "She calls herself Spirit."

"I heard you call her Spirit not long ago." Death stroked his chin. "Spirit Lyssa. An odd name if you ask me."

"You still haven't answered my question." Vlad said impatiently.

"Why does she call herself Spirit?" Death asked.

"I don't know. It's really Spirita Lyssa." Vlad now thought of when Allyssa thought of her ghost name, she didn't want her first name to be part of her ghost name, so she chopped the first letter off her name and put Spirit in front of it. And as Death said, she thought it sounded weird so she put the sevored A at the end of Spirit to come up with her ghost name.

Death Ray changed his attention to Terror Schithe and Danny.

"What of him, What does he call himself?" he asked.

"I'll tell you if you answer my question. Why do you want to destroy us?" Vlad was REALLY losing patience now.

"All in good time Vlad Plasmius. I just find it fair to know his name before my brother kills him. It certainly is a pity to die without a name." Death shook his head.

"Alright fine, his name is Danny Phantom. Now why are you doing this?" Vlad grabbed Death by the wings, since he was distracted by the fight between Terror and Danny. Death screamed and reached back to pull Vlad off of him, though he couldn't reach.

"Do you really want to know my reasoning for doing this?" Death said through clenched teeth.

"Tell me or I'll make your wings worse than torn." Vlad tugged on the wings where they were rooted to Death's back.

"I do this…" he tried to reach Vlad again, "We do this because we can."

"So you're just attacking for no reason what so ever?" Vlad let go of Death's wings and deleivered a blow from his elbow to the back of Death's neck.

Death spread his wings out to catch himself before he hit the ground. "We have reasons. Though we cannot share them with you."

Allyssa grabbed Nexius's head as he held her pinned against the tree trunk. She had an idea, maybe she could pass through him. She started to go intangable, pressing her eyes shut. She didn't pass through Nexius, nor through the tree, though Nexius's grip loostened a great deal. Allyssa opened her eyes to see her hands inside his head.

"Huh?" she stepped away from the tree trunk. "What's happening?" she thought out loud.

"What's happening?" Nexius asked.

"I don't know." Allyssa said, beginning to pull her hands free.

"I don't know." Nexius repeated.

"Are you copying me?" Allyssa asked.

"Are you copying me?" Nexius replied.

"Stop that!" she yelled at the boy, keeping her hands in place.

The boy remained silent. Allyssa thought a moment. A grin came over her face. She held her hands in Nexius's head and thought. Just thought. After a moment she pulled her hands free. Nexius looked at her, then back at Terror, still fighting Danny. He floated up and over to the two.

Terror held Danny against the wall with his left hand and held the blade of his scithe to his neck with the other hand. He turned his head to see Nexius floating behind him.

"Brother, why are you here? Your fight is over there against the girl, why come to aid me when I have my target completely under controll?" Terror pressed the blade closer to Danny. Danny took this chance and phased through the wall he was against. Terror turned back to him and saw he was gone. "You see Nexius, you have caused my prey to escape me."

Nexius, with out a word latched his hand onto Terror's throat, and his hand glowed as he threw his brother down with an gold wave of energy.

Danny reappeared next to Allyssa. "Allyssa, what just happened?" he asked.

"Call me Spirit." Allyssa said. "And I'm not quite sure. I think I somehow made Nexius turn on Terror."

"Cool! How'd you do that?" Danny asked, amazed by what she had said.

"I…don't know." She looked up and saw Nexius had regained control over himself, and had gone down to assist Terror.

"Aw great, here they come again." Danny said.

"We can take them." Allyssa assured him. Both teens stood in a ready position as the two beings flew at full speed towards the both of them.

"Brace yourself." Danny said, his muscles tensing up preparing for the impact of their attack. Though it never came. Both of them stopped and turned to Death Ray who floated, looking tired and beaten, holding up his right hand to cease his brothers from fighting anymore. Both of them floated to his side and put his arms around their shoulders to support him.

"You have not seen the last of us." Death said glaring up at Vlad, who held up his hand, which was smoking in red steam.

"My offer still stands." Vlad said with a smirk.

"It is still in concideration. Though as I say I rarely accept offers such as yours." His wings encircled the trio and they vanished.

Vlad floated to the ground and transformed back to normal, turning back to Danny and Allyssa, who were still ghosts.

Allyssa left Danny's side and ran to Vlad, changing back to her human form in the process and threw her arms around him.

"Dad, are you okay?" She asked, holding back a small wave of tears.

"I'm fine Allyssa, What about you?" Vlad pried her off of him.

"I'm okay Dad. I'm okay." She smiled.

"Allyssa." Vlad looked surprised, amazed and overjoyed.

"What? What'd I do?" She was filled with confusion.

"Your not tired!" he announced.

Allyssa realized just then, that for the first time in weeks. She wasn't tired after coming out of her ghost form. In fact, it was quite the opposite, she was actually feeling very energetic.

Danny came up behind them. "Okay Plasmius, I have a few questions for you and I want answers!"

"All in due time Daniel, all in due time." Vlad said. He turned back to Allyssa. "I'm not sure I want you staying here now that I know of this danger."

"I'll be alright Dad." Allyssa assured him. "and if I ever get in any trouble." She turned to Danny. "Daniel will help me. Won't you?" she gave him a weak smile. Danny wasn't sure weather it was real or fake. But he returned it none the less.

"Yeah, sure." Danny nodded. "We'll help eachother out."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! okay i don't have much else to say. so the usual Read/Review, have a nice happy long life, and eat plenty of fruies, vegetables, and candy. mmmm candy.**


	15. Secret Admirer

**Okiedokie. so here's Chapter fifteen, Allyssa's first day of school Sniff she's growing up so fast. ANYWAY um... whatever, i'll shut up so you can read. Danny phantom is not mine. Allyssa, Cody, Rachel, Terrance, Felix, Shadow High etc. they're mine.**

* * *

The first half of Allyssa's first day of school seemed to run rather smoothly. Nothing too tragic happened. Not including the fact that she sensed Danny in her English class three times and he sensed her twice. She was now at lunch, wondering where to sit. She thought about sitting with Danny and his friends, but really didn't feel welcome there by the looks she was getting. Although Danny seemed to trust her a few days ago, something must have happened that made that trust go away. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was Vlad's daughter. She didn't know.

Allyssa found an empty table and sat down with her cheese burger, not realizing that people were coming up behind her.

"Hey Kwan, I think the new kid's lost." Dash said with a smirk.

"Hey loser, you're in our spot." Paullina shoved Allyssa in the arm.

Allyssa kept her eyes turned down and away from them. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly "I didn't know." So much for the day going smoothly. She thought this was going to be different from her old school, but no she was still the one to be picked on and no one would help her.

"Well you know now! So get up and move!" Dash shoved her.

"But…"

"But what?" Dash got right in her face.

"But…where can I sit?" Allyssa could feel her voice trailing off. This was why she hated school. She didn't have her dad around to protect her, she had no problem talking to people or meeting people when he was around but whenever he was gone she could barely even say "Hello"

"I don't care" Dash pulled her up and pushed her away from the table fiercely. "Just somewhere away from OUR table!"

"Your table?" a voice came from the other side of the table. Dash turned and saw Rachel glaring at him with one hand on her hip and the other hand holding a trey of food.

"Get lost Myer" Kwan said.

"Yeah, you're just as welcome as she is." Dash smirked.

"Why don't you go find your little Goth boyfriend?" Paullina teased.

"Okay, one. He's not my boyfriend. Two, he's punk, not Goth. Three I'm welcome anywhere I want to be. And four. YOU get lost, SHE was here first." Rachel put her trey down and crossed her arms.

"Okay, how about this" Dash started. "NO!" he grabbed the shoulder of Allyssa's shirt and threw her at the table behind them.

Allyssa squealed when her back hit the bench. This wasn't so bad, she thought, Trever was much worse. Dash was about to grab her again, but someone caught his shoulder. Dash turned his head and his face was met with a fist.

"Dash! You okay man?" Kwan knelt by Dash.

"I'm fine, get away from me." Dash wiped his nose. He looked at his hand and saw red smeared all over the side of it. "AAAHHHHH! I'M BLEEDING!" Dash got up and ran off, screaming.

"DASH! WAIT UP!" Kwan ran after him.

Paullina looked from Rachel, to Allyssa and back at the kid who punched Dash.

"I don't hit girls" the boy said.

"I do." Rachel cracked her knuckles. Paullina backed up and ran to a far table where Valerie was sitting.

"GREAT EXPECTATIONS PEOPLE!"

"Cue Mr. Lancer." The boy sighed.

"WHO'S THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO DASH!"

The boy hid behind Rachel and Allyssa.

"He was with them Mr. Lancer!" he pointed at Allyssa and Rachel.

Mr. Lancer stared at Rachel and Allyssa who stood there innocently. "Mr. Baxter, why would someone who hangs out with those two do something like this to you?" he shook his head and walked out of the cafeteria. "He's probably run off by now."

The boy put his arms around Allyssa and Rachel's shoulders. "Thanks for being my wall ladies." He said, he had black hair with very thick red streaks in them and blue eyes.

"No problem Cody." Rachel smiled. "This is Allyssa."

"Ah, your football pal." Cody smiled.

"Cody, why's your hair so red today?" Rachel asked as they sat down at 'Dash's table'

"Black dye is coming out." Cody shrugged, stealing some of Rachel's fries.

"Right."

"Wait, are you saying your hair is naturally red? Like RED red?" Allyssa asked filled with curiosity now.

"That's right little lady, and is your hair naturally white?" Cody responded.

"Yes, it is. Except it's black when." She quickly covered her mouth.

"When what?" Rachel pried.

"Nothing!" Allyssa squeaked.

Cody and Rachel stared at each other for a moment. "Okaaay" they said in unison. Allyssa sighed. She'd almost blurted out her secret. She wasn't sure she could trust them with it. Well Rachel she could but Cody? She didn't know. She was so unsure of why she trusted Rachel so much. Maybe because she rooted for a football team she didn't really care about just like she did. She really didn't know.

"So anyway Allyssa, I've got something REALLY important to tell you." Rachel leaned against the table.

"UGH! Girl talk. I'm out." Cody stood up "I'm going over to Sam's table."

"Kay whatever, bye Cody." Rachel waved him off. "Anyways! Allyssa I've been dieing to tell you this since Saturday! But I didn't have your number or anything! So I couldn't call you. But you're gonna freak when I tell you!"

"What? Did Brett Farve die!" Allyssa covered her mouth thinking of how much her dad would be freaking out if that were true.

"No no, it has nothing to do with Football." Rachel laughed.

"Oh… okay. So what is it?" Allyssa sighed.

"YOU have a secret admirer." Rachel smirked.

Allyssa nearly choked on her cheese burger. 'ME?' she thought 'A secret admirer? That's not possible! I've only lived here a few days and have hardly met anyone! Who could possibly like ME of all people!'

"Looks like you're having a mental freak out." Rachel shrugged.

"Who… Who is it?" Allyssa stammered.

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" Rachel smiled. "But if you want, I could set up a date for you two."

"Okay… do that…" Allyssa said. "Unless it's that Trace kid… then forget it."

"Then don't worry, Trace is MY stalker." Rachel smiled. "So, anything you'd prefer to do on your date?"

"um…" Allyssa thought a moment. "Movies are always good."

"No, too impersonal. How about the ammusement park?" Rachel smiled.

"I…"

"Okay! I'll set it up!" Rachel stood up and threw her trash away.

At the end of the day, Rachel ran out of the school as fast as she could, She was skiping practice today, even though her ride was sitting there waiting. She ran down the street and into an alley way and came across a chain link fence. 'Haven't climbed one of these in a while.' She thought. She grabbed the wire of the fence and pulled herself up, it was a lot harder to climb than she remembered. She finally reached the top and jumped down.

She exited the alley carefully. She was in Shadow territory now, and every Casper knew that Shadows were dangerouse. Okay maybe dangerouse is an exaggeration. Rachel stood by the street and watched as an old black car turned the corner. The car stopped in front of her and she went to the passenger's side and opened the door.

She sat down and buckled up. "Never been to your house y'know." Rachel said.

"Don't worry." Said the driver. "We're not dangerouse." Rachel turned to him and smiled. It was Terrance. They had a plan that they needed to complete, so they were skipping everything they had after school that day to work on said plan. When Terrance pulled up in the drive way, Felix ran out and opened Rachel's door.

"You okay?" Felix asked excitedly.

"yeah, I'm fine…why?" Rachel climbed out of the car.

"Um. No reason. Eh heh. Here lemme get you a drink." Felix started back for the house.

"Hey Fee, could you get me a root beer?" Terrance called to his little brother.

"Get your own Moron!" Felix yelled back.

Rachel and Terrance went inside and sat down as Felix poured Rachel a drink.

"So I'm here to set up the date for Allyssa." Rachel crossed her legs as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah, I know it's up to us to set it up, cause Raiden never would. The coward." Terrance laughed to himself. "He's got all my good looks and no guts to use them!"

Rachel stared a moment. "Uh HUH."

The two of them talked about setting up Allyssa and Raiden's date until five when Rachel was expected to be home in about thrity minutes.

Terrance watched her run out the door, and he picked up the phone. "Trace? It's Terrance. Yeah. Yeah it's all set up. You'll get a call from her some time before Friday."

Later that night Allyssa was flying in the sky with Danny, patroling for any ghosts that were around other than themselves.

"So she told me I have a secret admirer, weird huh?" Allyssa asked.

"Yeah. Weird. Now could you focus on finding ghosts?" Danny asked, uninterested.

"I'm sorry Daniel." Allyssa sighed. "It's just weird is all. I've never been on a date before."

"So?" Danny shrugged. "Neither have I, and neither have Sam or Tucker."

"Y'think you three could come and just hang around? Cause in case one of the spirits attacks while I'm with him I might not be able to fight." Allyssa looked west towards Shadow High.

"Yeah, I guess." Danny shrugged again. "Why do you call ghosts 'spirits'?"

"I dunno." Allyssa flew lower. "I guess I just find the term 'Ghost' to be a bit of an insult."

"Why?"

"I have no idea." Allyssa looked up at Danny. "What about you? What do you think they prefer to be called?"

"I really don't know… I never thought about it." Danny stopped and stroked his chin a second. "Hey wait, what's that?" Danny pointed over towards the movie theater. There was a bright shine coming from there, appearing to be from a blade.

"Uh oh." Allyssa said, "Let's go!" the two flew full speed to the theater. Atop there was a large figure of the grim reaper with his scithe. Danny and Allyssa stared at it, then at eachother. The two teens started laughing hard.

"For a second there, I thought it was Terror Scithe!" Danny laughed.

"Me too!" Allyssa smiled.

"Me three." Said a voice from nowhere. Danny and Allyssa stoped laughing immediately, and turned to the reaper statue. They watched as it's shadow lifted off the building at took the solid form of Terror Scithe.

"Do not worry." Terror sneered. "I've come with a warning."

"You expect us to trust YOU?" Danny floated ahead of Allyssa.

"I do, because if you don't follow my instruction, I'll destroy you. I'd do that now, but I have more important things to do."

"Like?" Allyssa crossed her arms.

"That is none of your business, Spirit." Terror swung his Scithe over his shoulder. "Say, wasn't there a third one with you? That's right, the one who called himself Plasmius. Where is he?"

"THAT, Terror, is none of YOUR business." Allyssa spat.

"Alright Terror Just what is it that you want?" Danny demanded.

"Ah so you do trust me." Terror smirked.

"No, we just want your so called warning so you'll get out of here." Danny replied.

"Very well." He held his hand out and took a sheet of paper from his sleeve. "There is a location written on this sheet of paper, you two are to stay away from there this Friday at eight o'clock. And if any of you are there, I will destroy you."

"What about Death Ray? Or Nexius?" Allyssa asked looking up from the paper that Danny now held. But they never got an answer, because Terror Scithe was gone.

"I sure hope your date's not at the ammusement park." Danny said.

"Actually. I think it is." Allyssa said with a bit of sorrow. The two of them flew back to Fenton works and landed on the roof. Danny changed back into his human form to go back inside.

"Y'know Allyssa, Terror said that Spirita Lyssa and Danny Phantom couldn't go. He never said anything about Danny Fenton and Allyssa Masters." Danny smiled.

Allyssa smiled and nodded. "You're right"

"Night Allyssa." Danny turned to go inside. "Oh, hey, you wanna eat lunch with us tomorrow? You kindof stole Rachel from us today."

"Really? I can?"

"Of corse, we're friends aren't we?" Danny smiled.

"I wasn't sure. I thought you hated me." Allyssa looked away from Danny.

"No, I hate your dad. No offense. But I'm not so sure Tucker and Sam really trusted you, especially after the incident last week." Danny shrugged.

"I suppose they had good reasons."

"Yeah. So what do you say? Friends?" danny held his hand out to Allyssa

She stared at his hand for a second then shook it "For now at least. Though I want you to know, that even though he's not here, I'm still completely loyal to my father."

"Understood." Danny nodded, he took his hand back, it now had an icey chill to it from Allyssa's cold grip. He waved goodbye to her and went inside, sneaking past his parent's room. He felt a little bad for Allyssa, how she didn't realize that Vlad didn't really care about her. But maybe he was wrong, maybe Vlad really did have some sort of heart. Just maybe.

Allyssa flew to her appartment and flew through the roof to her room. Though she messed up and ended up outside her appartment door. "Darn it." She said out loud.

"HOLY CRAP!" Someone shouted. Allyssa looked down and saw Rachel sitting against the wall. "HOLY CRAP!" she yelled again. "YOU'RE A SPECTER!"

"I'm a what?" Allyssa was confused.

"A GHOST!" Rachel shouted. "GO AWAY! DON'T HURT ME!"

"Rachel! Rachel calm down!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!"

"Rachel! it's me! Allyssa!" Allyssa shook Rachel to get her to stop shouting.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! ALLYSSA's NOT DEAD!" Rachel screamed.

"SHUSH!" Allyssa covered her mouth and dragged her into her appartment. "Rachel. Shush, it really is me." She pressed her hands together in front of her chest. "Ecto Demise." She changed back into her human self.

"Oh…my…god…" Rachel stammered. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE A SPECTER!"

"RACHEL!" Allyssa shook her friend. "Rachel calm down!"

"What have you done with Allyssa?"

"I AM Allyssa!" Allyssa said. "Listen to me. I have the powers and ablities of a ghost, don't tell anyone, please?"

"How long have you been like this!" Rachel asked, still panicking.

"Since the day I was born I suppose. I don't really know for sure when I got them. My dad tells me that I had them when he found me." Allyssa shrugged.

"You mean you've had this forever? YOU WERE FOUND!"

"Yes Rachel, Vlad Masters isn't my real father. He found me fourteen years ago in November. We don't know where I came from. But he knew from the day he found me that I had ghost powers." Allyssa explained.

"And he's okay with that?" Rachel was so confused.

"Yes, he is." Allyssa said flatly, not wanting her to know that Vlad was also half ghost.

"Wait, isn't Vlad Masters that billionare?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I'm the daughter of a billionare." Allyssa replied.

"Wow. That's…interesting to say the least." Rachel took a deep breaht to relax herself.

"So why are you here?" Allyssa asked.

"I wanted to tell you when your date was, and I STILL don't have your number, but I did mannage to figure out where you lived from Tucker." Rachel said, now relaxed. "It's Friday at eight o'clock. And it's at the ammusement park."

"Of corse it is." Allyssa sighed. 'Well at least Allyssa MASTERS can still go' she thought. "Rachel, I've never been on a date before."

"No problem, we can double. But first I have to find a date of my own." Rachel smiled. "and that'll be no problem." She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?" said a boy's voice on the other end.

"Trace is that you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes…who is this… and why are you calling at eleven thirty?" he asked.

"Trace, it's Rachel. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with me."

"A DATE! YES! YES PLEASE!" Trace sounded so over joyed.

"Okay okay, calm down it's not like you don't see me every day, stalker." Rachel laughed. "Okay so I'll see you Friday at eight?"

"Okay!" Trace cheered.

Rachel hung up. "Okay kid, you're good to go." She smiled. She caught Allyssa's acward glance. "What?"

"You're going with Trace? Trace Monroe. The stalker? The annoying tour guide?" Allyssa asked utterly perplexed.

"Hey, he happens to be very sweet." Rachel smiled.

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Well I've got to go before my mom notices I'm not home anymore. I'll see you later?" Rachel got up.

"Okay." Allyssa smiled and showed her out the door.

"Oh and about that Ghost thing. Can I tell Cody?" Rachel asked.

"I'd rather you didn't. but if you think he can be trusted… then I guess I have no problem with it."

"Okay! Good night!" Rachel smiled and left Allyssa for the night.

Allyssa got ready for bed and lay down, soon falling asleep. She had another dream that night. Tonight she was at the ammusement park all alone wandering around with the very few boys she'd met, Danny, Terrance, Felix, Trace, Raiden, Dash, Tucker, and Kwan. She had no idea which one could possibly like her. She thought none of them did. She hung her head in sorrow but felt an icy cold hand grip her chin. She looked up into the face of Death Ray, he had Terror Scithe and Nexius next to him.

"Hello lovely." He smirked. Death Ray then leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

**Okay, so the next chapter's going to be really freakin important. i dunno when i'll actually have it up but it IS important! obeekaybee, see you all later. Please reveiw.**


	16. Truth

**Okay, this is a long one. It took me forever to write. But yeah. Not much to say right now since i'm half asleep.**

* * *

Around six o'clock Friday evening, Raiden was in his room, lifting weights. He didn't believe that Terrance had ACTUALLY set him up on a date. That seemed so unlike him. After all, he always bragged about how he always got the girls and that Raiden could never get one.

Terrance opened his door and looked in. "Raiden! What are you doing? You have a date in two hours! You need to be getting ready to go!" Terrance yelled.

Raiden dropped his barbell on the ground and stood up. "Forget it Terrance, I'm not falling for it." He reached out his arms and fell forward onto them and started doing pushups.

"I'm not kidding Raiden, you really have a date! SO GET YOUR ASS IN THE SHOWER!" Terrance ranted.

"No, I'm busy." Raiden said, completely ignoring his twin.

"Maybe if you didn't work out so much you'd actually have friends other than me." Terrance griped.

"I do have friends other than you, and maybe if YOU worked out MORE you would be able to beat me in a fight." Raiden put his left arm behind his back and his pushups slowed down a little bit.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't need muscles, I have my brain." Terrance taunted. Raiden jumped up quickly and put Terrance in a headlock.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even have that LITTLE brother."

"LEMME GO!" Terrance pulled free. "And don't even give me that 'seven minutes older' crap."

Felix came in with a book in his hands. "Hey Raiden, why aren't you getting ready?"

"Doesn't anyone ever knock anymore?" Raiden pushed his brothers out of his room and slammed the door. He went back to the floor and did one arm pushups with his other arm. A second later he heard loud obnoxious pounding on his door. "Yes?" Raiden said. Terrance opened the door again. "I didn't say 'Come in.' I said 'Yes?' GET OUT!"

"Raiden, I'm seriouse! You have a date tonight!" Terrance insisted.

"Okay fine. I'll bite." Raiden rolled to his back and sat up, turning to face his twin, "Who's my date with?"

"Allyssa Masters" Terrance honestly answered.

"Never heard of her." Raiden stood up and grabbed his double bass out of the corner and started to pluck a few notes.

"Liar. You know who she is." Terrance sat down on Raiden's bed. "And don't even pretend that you don't. Because you know that I know that you know who she is."

Raiden snapped his E string agains the fingerboard. "She was at the concert."

"Yeah, the Albino girl." Terrance grabbed the darts from Raiden's bed side table and threw one at the dart board on the ceiling.

"She's not albino you moron." Raiden turned back to him.

"How do you know?" Terrance sat up after throwing another dart.

"Her eyes weren't red." He started to pluck out a D Major scale.

"See I told you you liked her!" Terrance laughed.

"That doesn't mean anything. That just means she has green eyes and not red." Raiden shrugged.

"Aw Whatever, just shut up and get in the shower." Terrance got up and pulled Raiden away from his bass. It nearly fell on the floor but Felix had come just in time to catch it.

At Allyssa's appartment, Rachel sat on the couch, brushing her hair. "So what are you wearing?" Rachel asked.

"this." Allyssa held up a dark green button up shirt with a tan halter top underneith.

"Cute, cute." Rachel nodded.

"Oh, and Danny, Sam and Tucker are going to be there too." Allyssa came out into the living room with her hair in a braid.

"Really?" Rachel looked up after pulling her hair back in the usual messy bun way. "Are they coming to see Cody?"

"What?"

"Cody and his band are playing at the ammusement park tonight. He claims they're not very good. But whatever." Rachel shrugged.

"I never thought Cody would have a band" Allyssa thought back to Tuesday when Cody kept poking her in the arm, since SOMEBODY (Rachel) let it slip that she was half ghost.

"Me neither, but he used to have one in Houston. He says they're all driving out for the weekend to visit. It's a shame that Damien won't be there." Rachel stared into space.

"Who?" Allyssa pulled the green top on.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. You ready?" Rachel stood up. "Trace is giving us a ride."

"Yeah, okay." Allyssa followed her out.

Back at the Branch residence, Raiden was rubbing his head with a towel while Terrance was forcing him to get ready for this 'Date' that he still half doubted was real.

"I'm still not sure about this Terrance." Raiden said, pulling on one of his nicer T-shirts.

"Relax man, I'll be watching you the whole time. Fee too."

"No I won't." Felix said as he leaned against the wall.

"I'll get you some ice cream" Terrance bribed.

"Fine, whatever I'll go." Felix turned the page of his book.

"And how exactally do you plan on doing that without Allyssa noticing?" Raiden asked pushing his hair to the side with his hand.

"I have my ways." Terrance shrugged.

"He does." Felix agreed. "And you know it." He turned the page again.

"Oh, and Raiden? You might wanna rewrap your arm. The cuts don't seem healed all the way yet." Terrance pointed to Raiden's left arm which had three long cuts across it.

It was finally Eight o'clock and Allyssa was standing at the entrance of the ammusement park with Rachel and Trace, waiting for this Secret Admirer to show up. She looked over her shoulder and saw Danny.

"Hi Danny!" Allyssa smiled. "Where are Tucker and Sam?"

"They're in there with Cody. Did you know his band is playing here tonight? …did you know he HAS a band?"

Allyssa laughed. "Yeah, Rachel told me before we left."

"DAMNIT!" Rachel yelled. "Where is he?" she looked at her watch, she seemed a bit more angry than usual.

"Rachel, you okay?" Trace asked.

"I'm fine… it's just… HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE BY NOW!" she ranted.

"It's okay Rachel, he might just be running a little late." Allyssa said in hopes that Rachel would calm down.

"He NEVER runs late." Trace aussured Allyssa.

"HE BETTER NOT HAVE STOOD YOU UP!" Rachels screamed. "IF HE DID… I'LL…I'LL!"

"He didn't stand her up. He's here." Raiden walked up to the group. "Sorry I'm late. We couldn't find the first aid kit. He motioned to his arm.

"Whoah, what happened?" Allyssa asked as she looked at his arm.

"Well y'know how a double bass has really thick strings?" he asked. "Well they're really hard to break… but when they do, they can cut your skin clean open."

"Ouch." Trace Winced.

"Yeah." Raiden nodded. Raiden heard Terrance's voice "_Hey! Raiden! What's she wearing?"_

"_Terrance. Shut up."_ Raiden replied.

"C'mon! let's go!" Rachel ran into the park with Trace.

"They seem… hyper." Raiden shrugged.

"Yeah. They do." Allyssa agreed.

"_Don't talk about them! TALK ABOUT HER YOU DUNCE!_"

"_SHUT UP TERRANCE!_"

"So what do you want to do?" Allyssa asked.

"You like roller coasters?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah,"

"C'mon then." Raiden led her to the roller coaster.

"_Where are you two hiding?"_ Raiden asked.

"_I'm over by Cody's band."_ Terrance replied.

"_I'm in the fun house." Felix said. "so shut up. I'm trying to read."_

Things seemed to be going smoothely. Allyssa remembered that Terrance said Raiden hicups when he was around a cute girl or something like that, he must've felt more comfortable around her now. Either that or he found her repulsive now. She didn't think that was it though, because he didn't show any signs of that.

"C'mon! Let's go to the fun house!" Allyssa laughed happily.

"uhm, okay I guess." Raiden smiled a little nervousely.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." "_Felix, we're coming your way."_ Raiden said

"_RAIDEN! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS!"_ Terrance shouted.

"_What…?"_

Over where Cody's band was playing, Cody had thrown a fit and threw their drummer off the stage along with his drum set. He was yelling something about never being able to replace 'Him'. No one in the croud seemed to know what was going on, but a girl with blue hair came up on stage to calm him down. It seemed to work too, he stared wide eyed at the girl.

"YOU! YOU'RE YOU!" he freaked

"Yes, I'm me."

"Who is she?" the base player whispered to the drummer, now lieing on the ground in pain.

Terrance looked at the girl, he recognized her as a famouse teen violinist that Cody pretty much worshiped. Her name was Genevieve Delaney.

"_Wait wait wait, You're telling me that GENEVIEVE DELANEY is HERE!" _Raiden asked.

"_YES! SHE'S HERE! SHE'S SERIOUSLY HERE! YOU GOTTA COME CHECK IT OUT!"_ Terrance yelled back, jumping up and down.

"Hey, Allyssa, how about after the funhouse, we go and see your friend Cody's band." Raiden suggested.

"Sure… Wait, how did you know Cody was my friend?" she asked.

"Rachel told me." He said simply.

"Okay, sure." They stepped into the funhouse.

"Wow, this is the weirdest funhouse I've ever been in." Raiden said looking around.

"That's because you've never been in one." Felix came back around the corner.

"Felix! Get out of here." He said.

"You don't wanna go in there Raiden. Trust me." He walked out.

Raiden stared after his little brother for a moment. "Allyssa maybe we should go."

"Aw, please?" she begged. Raiden looked around, and suddenly got a bad case of hicups. "Raiden? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need some - Hicup – water." He said, hicuping some more.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Allyssa sighed and turned to head out with Raiden. She covered her mouth suddenly feeling her ghost sense going off. 'Oh no, not here, not now! Please!' she thought, she turned her head expecting to see Terror Schite, or Death Ray, or at LEAST Nexius. But she didn't see any of them. Instead, she saw Skulker.

"Miss Masters, here you are." He said in a dark way. Raiden turned and saw skulker and immediately put himself in between Allyssa and Skulker.

"Allyssa Get out of here!" Raiden commanded.

"But Raiden." She started.

"Just go! I'll catch up!"

"I'm sorry to inform you human, but the girl is coming with me. Her father wishes to speak to her." Skulker smirked.

"Tell Vlad that I'm busy right now!" Allyssa complained.

"I didn't say Vlad." Skulker pointed out as he held up his arm and shot a net over Raiden.

"Hey! Lemme out of this!" Raiden yelled.

Skulker grabbed hold of allyssa and flew off with his jet pack into the ghost zone. Raiden just stared and tore through the net as Skulker carried off his date. "_Terrance! Felix! A ghost took Allyssa!"_

"_Hang on we'll be right there!" _Terrance replied.

"_Guys… I think we have bigger problems."_ Felix pointed out. _"Look north west towards the arcade games."_ A large dark cloud was forming just above and it took a human shape. It swirled around in the air as the people who saw it screamed in fear. Danny saw it and ran of to go ghost. The black creature shot right in his face as he rounded the corner.

"Get away!" he yelled and tried to punch it in the face, but his fist went strait through it's jaw. "I'M GOING GHOST!" he transformed into Danny Phantom, just as the thing flew off.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!"

"You are not the one I seek." It said in a raspy voice.

"I don't care who you seek, you're going back where you came from." He pulled out the Fenton Thermas to suck it up. The thing swerved away from the beam and grabbed hold of the thermas and melted it in Danny's hands. "Okay, That's never happened before…"

"WHERE IS THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME!" The thing yelled.

"I don't know who did that to you!... I don't even know what was DONE to you!" he shot his ghost ray at it. He looked down to the crowd hoping that they weren't panicking too much and noticed Allyssa's date standing with his brothers staring up at the black creature attacking him. "Alright, If I live through this Allyssa. I'm so going to kill you." She really could be a big help right about now. 'WHERE ARE YOU ALLYSSA!' Danny shouted in his mind.

"Skulker where are you taking me?" Allyssa asked as they traveled the ghost zone.

"I already said, your father wishes to have a word with you." He replied.

"If you don't mean Vlad, then who DO you mean? My real father? Not likely." Allyssa groaned.

"As a matter of fact" skulker looked at her. "That's exactally who I'm taking you to see."

"My real father?" she just stared "HA!" she laughed. "HA HA HA!" Yeah right.

"Yeah, that is right Allyssa." A calm voice said behind her which reminded her of Vlad. She turned around and saw the man she'd seen in so many of her dreams, he had short white hair and green eyes like hers, he didn't have any facial hair and didn't dress as nice as Vlad did, he wore an indego polo shirt with slacks.

"Who are you?" Allyssa asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" the man said.

She stared at him for a moment. "Dad?" she guessed

He nodded. "Vincent Masters," he introduced himself "The younger brother of Vlad Masters, unfortunatly was born dead so I never had an earthly life,"

"So, you're my father?" she asked. He nodded. "That explains why I look so much like Vlad." He nodded again.

"Allyssa, I wanted to talk to you. I've been watching you for a very long time. Yes, I saw you at your school in wisconsin, I saw that you were unhappy there. So I brought you here." Vincent said.

"You mean to Amity park" Allyssa corrected, since 'Here' was technically the ghost zone.

"Yeah, that." He laughed.

"You mean you over shadowed Vlad?" she assumed.

"No, I over shadowed you." He corrected

"Me?"

"Yes, you." He looked her strait in the eyes. "You see, I realized that you had the power to alter people's minds and what not, most half ghosts have a unique power. That Danny Phantom kid hasn't gotten his yet. But I'll bet it'll be powerful. But yours is to make people think what YOU want them to think."

"But cant anyone who over shadows others do that?" Allyssa was confused.

"Well, sortof. They merely put ideas in their heads. You however can change their thoughs, be like a puppet master." He grinned a little bit. "That's why I overshadowed you, and made you use that power on my brother." He chuckled a little bit "Not to mention I took away the memory of you attacking him at the reunion."

"So that's why he wasn't mad." Allyssa stated.

"That's right." He smiled. "But I sent you to Amity park because of Danny. You two could really help eachother, I'm sure you've already realized that."

"Yeah I have." Allyssa looked up at Vincent. "I have a question"

"Yes?"

"Was my mom a spirit too?" Allyssa was so curiose to know this.

"Yes she was. Could you do me a favor? Become Spirita for me please."

Allyssa nodded and pressed her hands together, bowing her head and whispered "Spirit Ecto" and transformed. Vincent circled her, observing her every feature.

"You look more like her in this form." He said "your human form looks like me. Your ghost form looks like your mother… I suppose you're wondering how come you're not full ghost." Vincent looked her in the eye again. Allyssa nodded. "Well, We're not entirely sure, but I think it's that your mother wanted you to have a better life than a ghost's life. So she begged that somehow you would be human. She was so sad when she found out she could hold you when you were born, I wasn't disappointed. You were so cute. The way you looked at me with those cute purple eyes." He sighed.

"But then, your eyes turned green and you fell from my hands, We couldn't take care of you. We had no control of when you could change from a human to a ghost. But we knew of someone who could."

"Vlad." Allyssa said.

"Vlad." He nodded. "So your mom wrote a note to Vlad and tucked it away with you and we had Skulker bring you to his home. Of corse we went with him to make sure he didn't kill you."

"I wasn't going to!" Skulker interrupted.

"Oh really? Who was the one who said 'She's a rare breed! One of a kind! We should keep her in a cadge and put her on display!' Hmm? WHO daid that Skulker?"

"Yes, I did say that, but I never used the word 'Kill' Now did i?"

Vincent opened his mouth to argue, but realized Skulker was right. "OH YEAH! WELL YOU'RE TINY! SO HA!"

"Shut up." Skulker pouted.

"Excuse me, Vincent?" Allyssa spoke up, rather ammused with his argument with Skulker.

"Oh, right. Yes Allyssa?" he turned back to her.

"Can you tell me anything about Death, Terror and Nexius?" she asked.

"If by Death, you mean Death Ray. And by Terror you mean Terror Schithe, then yes." He nodded. "They don't live anywhere in the ghost zone. I first noticed them five years ago, they were a lot smaller then, especially Nexius. But as you can see they've grown to be quite powerful. Death Ray, as you've probably guessed, is their leader, I'm assuming it's because he's the oldest. His power is quite strange. Those belts on his arm, as far as I figure, they must be part of his skin or something, because when ever one gets broken or destroyed, it seems to hurt him and when he heals, the belt is repaired."

"That's strange." Allyssa thought out loud.

"Yes I know." Vincent concured. "Terror Scithe acts like the grim reaper most of the time and speaks two languages, Mostly english, but he sometimes speaks latin too. He also can communicate telepathically. And he'll use that against you too, he'll search your thoughts find something to tear at and he'll attack it.

"Nexius pretty much just does what he's told to do by his brothers, but he does on occasion fall away from them and does his own thing, since he feels superrior to them for one reason or another. I've also noticed that a couple times when he's over shadowed someone, once he left their bodies they were either petrified or they just passed out."

"I've never seen that." Allyssa shrugged.

"he doesn't use it much, But the strange thing I've noticed about the three of them is, is that they don't seem interested at all in haunting or destroying humans, they're more interested in destroying or challenging other ghosts, as if trying to prove themselves."

"Prove themselves?"

"I don't know." Vincent shook his head. "I think it's time for you to go though."

"But I still have questions!" Allyssa declaired.

"And I'll answer them some other time, but I've kept you here too long. That boy you were with is probably worried sick." He laughed. "To think, you're already in high school"

"Well, it was nice to meet you Vincent." She said. Allyssa looked up and lay her hands on her shoulders "Ecto Demise" she whispered, and she changed back to her human form.

Upon her return to the ammusement park, Allyssa wasn't greeted by Raiden yelling "WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU! I WAS SO WORRIED!" but an uproar of panic and fear brought on by the black being flying around in the sky. She saw Phantom up in the sky trying to fight both the creature, AND Terror. She scanned the sky and quickly spotted Nexius watching the battle. Why wasn't he fighting. She then tried to locate Death, and the way she found him was him crashing into a crate about seven feet away from her. She was startled when it happened but was more shocked when he got up and began walking towards her.

"Hello lovely." He said. Allyssa backed away from him quickly. "Do not fear. I will not hurt you." He humbly got down on one knee and took her hand and gave it a light kiss, his flesh was cold. Very cold. "Be safe." He said.

"Hey Death, if you're done hitting on the human girl, I COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP HERE!" Terror yelled as the black creature smashed him to the ground.

Death stood up and took one last look at Allyssa "Be safe" he repeated, and flew off. Allyssa stared in disbeleif. Death didn't try to hurt her, even though he'd tried to kill her not too long ago. Danny landed on the ground in front of her.

"There you are! I could use some help here!" Danny said motioning to the ghosts trying to kill him. "Where were you anyways?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Allyssa said, "Spirit ecto!" she said quickly and transformed. The two of them flew up in the air, above Terror, Death, and the black creature.

"On my signal" Danny said. Allyssa brought her hands back and stared down at the black creature. "NOW!" Danny shouted and they fired their green and purple ghost rays down at the black creature, with the beams swirling together like something you'd see on some Harry Potter six merchendise. The blast hit the new creature dead on and it seemed to disappear.

"Wow, You're pretty powerful Daniel" Allyssa complamented "How long have you had these powers?"

"Few months." Danny shrugged.

"Impressive." Allyssa nodded. Terror and Death flew up to their level "Uh oh." Allyssa said getting ready to face them.

But instead of attacking the two of them bowed. "We thank you for your assistance" Said Death Ray.

"Though in the future don't expect us to repay this debt." Terror grinned.

The ground began to shake, not that any of them noticed since they were all flying. Nexius was flying towards the group looking terrified.

"HELP!" he yelled to his brothers. "HELP ME!" Suddenly a large black hand shot from below Nexius and wrapped around him and disappeared, taking Nexius along with it.

"NEXIUS!" Death and Terror cried in unison.

"He's gone" Said Terror. "Nexius… is gone…"

* * *

**Poor little Nexius, he was always my favorite. Okay not really. But yeah, onca again i'm half asleep, it's past one AM right now. heh i even forgot what website i was supposed to be putting this on.. heh heh, yeah. WOO! i'm sleepy. Good night everyone. See you in chapter seventeen.**


	17. Lies

**Okay, so i never thought up a good name for this chapter. but... whatever. I meant to finish this sooner, but SCHOOL started... BOOOOO! Sorry if my thoughts seem incomplete, that's my fault and i beg forgiveness. and this thing isn't letting me put in my usual long line between my talking and my chapter, so i'd better shut up and let you read.**

Terror stared in disbeleif where his brother was taken by the black creature. He seemed to be shaking from the shock. Death however managed to stay rather calm about the situation. Allyssa looked to Danny. He seemed to have the same thing on his mind that she did. And that was…RUN.

"YOU!" Terror yelled at the both of them. "YOU DID THIS!"

"No we didn't!" Danny yelled back "That… THING did it!"

"YOU LET IT TAKE NEXIUS!" Terror swung his scithe at Danny.

"We did not! We had no control over this. Besides, didn't we SAVE you two?" Allyssa got in front of Danny and caught the scithe.

"She does have a point Terror. Stand down." Death said calmly.

"I WILL NOT STAND DOWN!" Terror stated.

"You're disobeying orders?" Death asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes. I am." Terror pulled his scithe back from Allyssa and swung it again. This time Danny pushed in front and put a barrior around the both of them. "Do you think that can stop me?" the blade glowed and he stabbed it into the barrior and it decintigrated.

"Okay, we're in trouble." Danny said.

"Yeah." Allyssa agreed.

"BRING HIM BACK!" Terror screamed and pulled the blade back to strike them again.

"WE CAN'T!" Allyssa yelled.

Death Ray then wrapped his arms around his brother and held him still. "I said stand down. If you cannot follow orders, then I'm dismising you from this fight." Death's wings surrounded the both of them and they disappeared.

"We'd better get out of here," Danny said. "Death might still come back."

"Yeah." Allyssa floated down to the ground and transformed back to her human self, as did Danny. "Geez, how long was I gone?"

"well I was fighting for at least twenty minutes before you showed up." Danny said.

"Damn. Raiden must be worried." Allyssa shook her head, not even realized she'd cussed.

"I've never heard you swear before." Danny shrugged.

"Hmm? OH! Sorry." Allyssa looked away.

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't think Raiden's worried. I saw him standing around with his brothers, just talking while you were gone." Danny said appologetically.

"He wasn't worried?" Allyssa sounded disappointed.

"I don't think so." Danny shrugged. "You can still hang out with me, Sam and Tucker."

"Thanks, but I think I wanna go home." Allyssa smiled weakly.

"Okay. See you later." Danny half smiled and waved goodbye to Allyssa.

On her way home Allyssa felt like crying. Who was she kidding? She didn't fit in here any more than she fit in back in Wisconsin. Sure she had Danny and his friends to pal around with, but it was only a matter of time before she would side with Vlad and turn on him. She thought she could trust Rachel, but she didn't even know where she went. She saw Trace on her way out and he didn't know where she was either.

She had a false hope that maybe she could actually fit in when she met Raiden tonight. He seemed sweet. But he ditched her! What a jerk! She hunched down against a wall, trying not to cry. She missed her dad. Not her real one, the one she'd known forever. She missed Vlad. She didn't really feel like going back to her appartment, she'd just be alone again.

She thought back to what Vincent had told her. About how come she wasn't full ghost, how her mother wanted her to be human. That still didn't make any sense, how could a mother's will be enough to make one destined to be dead, somehow live? Even if it WAS only a half life.

She turned her head suddenly, hearing something rustling behind her. "Hello?" she said, feeling her voice start to shake "I-is s-someone there?" Out of the alley way stepped a tall shadowed figure. He had messy hair and glasses. It was Raiden.

"Hey." He said.

Allyssa didn't know what she was more, Shocked or angry. "What are you doing here?"

"Got mugged." He said simply. "Ouch." He held his side with his left arm, in the dim light Allyssa could see the bandages turning red on his arm.

"You got mugged." Allyssa said with disbelif. "Really? And why did you even leave the ammusement park?" Allyssa felt kindof like Vlad speaking in this sour tone.

"I went looking for help." Raiden coughed, then hicuped. "after that thing took you, I panicked. I met up with my brothers, told them to go home, that it was dangerouse here. I was going to that police station, but on my way, this big guy grabbed me."

"Let me see your wallet." Allyssa held out her hand.

"I don't have it! That guy took it!" Raiden said, he looked like he was panicking again.

"Okay Raiden, I believe you." Allyssa crossed her arms. "But I'm not really in a forgiving mood right now."

"Why? What did I do wrong?" Raiden asked, seeming to be begging for mercy.

"You were late, then you ditched me."

"To go find help!"

"Okay fine." Allyssa started to walk home.

"Where are you going?" Raiden asked.

"Home." Allyssa answered.

"Can I walk with you? To make up for my mistake?" Raiden pleaded.

"Sure, why not?" Allyssa shrugged, she still sounded rather grumpy.

As they walked, Raiden explained to Allyssa why he was late in the first place, how he didn't believe Terrance set up a date for him, how he needed new bandages for his arm. And then he went into detail about how bass strings REALLY hurt when they snapped against your arm. Allyssa pretty much stayed quiet the whole time.

Something didn't feel right with her, she wasn't sure what it was, but the way Raiden talked, it seemed that he was hiding something from her, his laugh was kindof nervouse. She thought back to what Terrance said about the whole hicup thing. Raiden seemed really nervouse now, but he'd only hicuped once after he coughed. Did that mean anything? Or was she just analizing things too much?

"Here we are," Allyssa said, standing outside her appartment building. Raiden took a deep breath.

"Great. So I guess I'll see you later?" he gave a nervouse smile.

"I guess." Allyssa nodded.

"Hey, can I call you sometime?" he asked.

"I don't know." Allyssa shrugged. "Can you?" She turned to go inside.

"Good night!" Raiden called after her. He watched her wave and dissapear into her building. "JESUS CHRIST I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" he yelled as soon as she was gone.

"Yeah, you kindof are." Someone said around the corner. Terrance stepped out from the side of the building. "We've got bigger things to worry about than your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, she didn't even give me her number." Raiden shrugged.

"No, but I know what it is." Terrance tapped the side of his head.

"I hate you."

"I know." Terrance put his arm around Raiden's shoulders. "So what did you tell her?"

"That I got mugged." Raiden shrugged.

"She bought that?" Terrance laughed.

"Yeah! Can you believe it? ME! Mugged! Yeah right."

"By the way, here's your wallet." Terrance handed Raiden his wallet.

"Thankyou."

"Your welcome, but like I said, we have bigger things to worry about." Terrance started walking backwards to talk to Raiden as they walked.

"I know. What are we gonna tell dad?" Raiden asked.

"Hmm… Okay, I got it, we'll say that he found a friend and went over to stay at his house!" Terrance said, nearly tripping on the curb.

"No, you know that he NEVER stays at anyone else's house." Raiden shook his head.

"Yeah, you're right. What's with that kid anyways?" Terrance sighed. "There's always the excuse that we mailed him to China."

"This isn't time for jokes." Raiden said, turning the corner.

"Yeah yeah. I say we use the friend excuse." Terrance suggested again.

"It's not like we have any other option." Raiden agreed.

Back in Allyssa's appartment she ran up to her room and locked herself inside. Immediately she grabbed the phone and called Vlad.

"Hello?" Vlad's voice came.

"Dad! I've got to talk to you!" Allyssa said frantically.

"You are talking to me Allyssa, what is it?" Vlad said calmly.

"No, I mean I need to talk to you face to face, how fast can you get here?" Allyssa looked around as if suspecting someone was about to attack her.

"Calm down Allyssa, I'll be there as soon as I can, watch for me." Vlad said and hung up.

Allyssa waited calmly at her bedroom window for Vlad to get there. She couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. She thought about Nexius, when he was captured his face seemed so frightened, almost like a child. No, not almost. EXACTALLY like a child. She shivered, hugging her pillow, as the immage of Terror in his rage came back to her mind. Could she have really done something to save Nexius? Or was he just being irrational? And what about Death? Why was he so calm about the matter? She heard a tap on her window, looked out and saw Plasmius floating there. Allyssa nodded and he phased through the wall and turned back into Vlad.

"Alright, what is it Allyssa?" Vlad asked with concern.

"Well. A lot actually Dad." Allyssa said. "I have no idea where to begin…" she shook her head to clear her mind.

"Well, why don't I start then?" Vlad suggested. "Why are you dressed like that?" he motioned to her slightly more than casual outfit. He was used to her wearing only T-shirts on regular days and one of her nice dresses for special occasions.

"Well, I went on a date tonight." Allyssa said, calming down a bit.

"Really?" Vlad was a bit stunned by this fact. "With who?"

"Remember that kid who we met at Shadow high who brought me to the nurse's office?" Allyssa asked.

"HIM!" Vlad shouted.

"No! No of corse not!" Allyssa assured. "His twin brother."

Vlad shook his head in frustration. "Does this conversation have to do with your date by any chance Allyssa?"

"A little bit." Allyssa nodded. "Skulker came and took me away in the middle of it."

"He did? Why?" Vlad looked her square in the eye.

"Well… I met a ghost named Vincent." Allyssa broke eye contact, refusing to look at Vlad.

"Did he hurt you?" Vlad stood up with anger in his voice. "If he did I'll…"

"No dad, it's nothing like that." Allyssa sighed. "Vincent is your brother." Allyssa saw that Vlad was clearly speechless so she continued. "And… he's my real dad." She swallowed, knowing that Vlad probably would take this hard. He took a deep breath and looked away from Allyssa.

"So…" he started. "What is he like?"

"Strange." Allyssa said lamely. "He looks just like you, except he has green eyes, which explains…" she trailed off.

"Yes…" Vlad nodded.

"But when I got back," Allyssa changed the subject quickly. "There was a fight going on, Death Ray, Terror Scithe and Nexius were there, but that's not who Daniel and I had to worry about."

"Really? Then what was it?" Vlad asked, his attention snapping back.

"This black… THING, I couldn't really tell you what it was. But it was really powerful. I thought that Daniel and I had stopped it, and just when Terror and Death were thanking us for saving their sorry butts, the thing came back and captured Nexius!" Allyssa paced back and forth as she talked.

"Of corse, once we find a threat there's always a much bigger one behind it." Vlad sighed.

"My thoughts exactally." Allyssa sat back down. "Terror was infuriated by the event of Nexius getting taken, but Death was absolutly calm about it."

"Odd, usually a brother would be raged by his brother's death." Vlad stroked his beard. "Unless ofcorse they hated eachother with every fiber of their being."

"But that's not the case, they were a team and from what I could tell got along. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Vlad asked.

"I'm not sure." Allyssa shook her head. "This is all so confusing Dad."

"Then get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning." Vlad stood up and went into the next room, while Allyssa lay down to sleep.

Rachel woke up with several faces surrounding her, most were her family members such as Mitchel and Jenna. Her oldest sister Lauren wasn't there though. But she recognized Trace right away and sat up. Cody was standing in the door way, appauled by the fact a SHADOW was let into Rachel's house.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"I lost you in the comotion at the ammusement park" Trace said.

"Oh." Rachel yawned, she didn't really remember the comotion.

"You were knocked out when _I_ found you." Cody said "I think you got hit in the head."

"That would explain this massive headache." Rachel rubbed the back of her head.

"It would" Rachel's mom nodded.

"Get some sleep sis." Mitchel pushed Rachel back down on her bed. And she quickly fell asleep.

"Thanks for bringing her home boys." Said Mrs. Myer.

"No problem" Trace said.

"We're leaving." Cody turned to go out the door.

"I think I'll stay a bit longer" Trace said.

Cody turned back to Trace and grabed him by the shirt. "I said WE'RE leaving. Not I'M leaving." He dragged Trace outside. And once they were free from the Myer residence Cody shoved Trace back a few stepps.

"What's wrong with you?" Trace asked the younger boy.

"I don't want you ANYWHERE near Rachel or ANY of my friends GOT IT? You God damn SHADOW!" Cody turned to leave him.

"What's your problem with Shadow high anyways? Have we ever done anything to you?" Trace called after him.

"No." Cody shrugged but kept walking.

"Then why are you so angry?" Trace followed after him.

"That's my business. NOT YOURS!" Cody turned a corner to go to the next street, since he only lived about a block away from Rachel.

"Is it just the stupid school rivalry?" Trace asjed,

"No. Yes. I don't know!" Cody was yelling now.

"Well when you know. Tell me. I'm going home." Trace turned away. "Good night Cody."

"Whatever." Cody hopped a fence and was in his back yard.

Danny and his friends all went back to his house. "So why didn't Allyssa come along with us?" Tucker asked.

"She wanted to be alone." Danny shrugged. "I'm not sure why."

"Why did we even go to the ammusement park for her if she wasn't even going to hang out with us?" Sam griped, she still had doubts about Allyssa.

"I don't really know." Danny said "She was nervouse about her blind date and asked me to come. What I wonder is why Rachel even set her up."

"Who was she set up with?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. One of Rachel's friends from Shadow High. I think his name's Raiden." Danny shook his head. "But he ditched her."

"What a jerk!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah. But I'm glad Allyssa's actually on our side! She's made fighting ghosts so much easier. I wish I had control of my powers like she does." Danny said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, you will eventually" Sam said, "You've only had them for a few months, and how long has she had hers?"

Danny was about to answer, but realized that Allyssa never told him where her powers came from, or when she got them. "I don't really know." Danny said.

Jazz came outside to the three of them "Danny it's late! Mom says you need to come inside now!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" Danny said waving her off.

"Bye Danny" Tucker waved.

"See you tomorrow" Sam said.

"Bye guys, see ya." Danny went inside.

Later when Danny went to bed, his room was pitch black. He was still wide awake just lieing in his bed, so he decided to just lie there with his eyes closed until he got bored enough to fall asleep. He suddenly saw a blurred face in his mind. He couldn't tell who it was at the moment, but the face was clearing up. It was that of Nexius, and he seemed to be shouting something.

Danny sat strait up and opened his eyes. "Help me." He whispered.

**Okay so this pretty much sums up Allyssa's first week in Amity park, so chapter 18 will take place a few weeks later, perhaps a month! or whenever i feel like. SORRY I'M BEING SO...ME!...eh heh.. bye.**


	18. A Second Chance

**Okay, here's my beloved chapter eighteen. Beloved you ask? I don't know why. it just is okay? So as you will read, it's a month later. And...well just read pleease, Oh, i'd also like to thank Chaos Inducer for the name of chapter 17. THANKYOU!**

About a month later, Allyssa had learned pretty much how things ran at Amity Park. She's gotten a bit more control over the power to alter thoughts and memories. But DANNY! Wow, he'd learned a lot. He learned to split himself, make barriors and several other things. Somwhere along the way, his costume changed, he now had that white D on his chest with the P in the middle. Allyssa wasn't quite sure how that happened, it was all a blur. But she had to admit, it looked really cool.

Danny had told Allyssa about what he saw the night Nexius disappeared. Why was Nexius asking Danny for help and not Death or Terror? Nexius never returned in the month that he'd been gone. And the times when they'd run into Death or Terror, they'd nearly get their heads sliced off, litterally.

As for the creature that took Nexius, they'd run into it only two more times. They only narrowly escaped it. It was deffinatly more powerful than any of them. The second time they'd fought it, it had given itself a name. It called itself "Shadowraven" and it never told them why it took Nexius, or why it was attacking them. Then again, Terror and Death never explained why they attacked either.

As for the non ghost related side of their lives, nothing really changed for Danny. But Allyssa had come to trust Sam and Tucker more, though she usually hung out with Cody or Rachel. About a week after she'd started school, she walked into a small room and found Cody playing the violin. He freaked out and forced her not to tell anyone he could play. She didn't know why. He was very talented, and it turned out he was the one Rachel wanted to introduce to her at the concert who Terrance said had left with his mom. She didn't know why Cody insisted on keeping his violin playing a secret, he was amazing!

Rachel had explained what happened to her at the ammusement park, how she'd gotten knocked out in the comotion when Shadowraven attacked everyone. And to make up for 'disappearing' like that, she got Allyssa a rubber green bracelet that had "ESPERANZA" written on it. She explained that esperanza means hope in spanish, and it would give her hope that the Packers would win against the Bucs in their next game. Rachel had asked if Raiden ever called her after her date, but he never did. That didn't really surprise her since she never gave him her number.

Rachel then explained how Terrance had been acting really strange lately. He'd been really tired and would snap at people from time to time, while Raiden was just as calm as ever.

"Call him, PLEASE Allyssa!" Rachel begged.

"No," Allyssa said sternly as she ate her pizza at lunch.

"Please? He's really not that bad!" Rachel pleaded.

"Yes he is." Cody interrupted.

"And why is that?" Rachel asked. Danny, Sam and Tucker had a look saying they knew what was coming next.

"HE'S FROM THAT GODDAMN SHADOW HIGH!" Cody yelled. He suddenly covered his mouth remember that he shouldn't swear in school. He was lucky that there were no adults around to hear him. And no Dash around to rat him out as pay back for that lucky punch he'd thrown a month ago.

"So?" Rachel shrugged. "They're not all bad!"

"Hello!" Tucker yelled. "Do you not remember the water park?"

Allyssa looked to Danny.

"Don't ask me, I was at your house for that." Danny said.

"What about the water park?" Rachel shrugged.

"Hmm, let me think. 'Oh! Who are they?' 'You don't wanna mess with them, Rachel!' 'Hey where'd she go?" Sam started quoting the event.

"And then you run over to the shadow group." Cody remarked.

"And then those big guys started harrasing you!" Tucker yelled.

"So we all run," Sam said.

"Your current stalker follows us," Cody slammed his fist on the table.

"Cody kicks him." Sam smirked.

"Right where he did NOT wanna be kicked…" Tucker shivered.

"Then we get chased by his friend!" Cody ranted.

"I end up shoving a hot dog UP HIS NOSE!" Sam yelled.

"eewwww." Allyssa and Danny said in unison.

"Aw come on! They didn't mean any harm! Besides! It was only Austin. And Trace is really nice!" Rachel smiled.

"Great. She's in love with him." Cody rolled his eyes.

"I AM NOT!" Rachel screamed.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," Danny butt inm "but what does this have to do with Raiden?"

"Nothing." Cody grunted.

"You should call him!" Rachel urged Allyssa. Just then the bell wrang. Allyssa gladly got up and left the cafeteria to go to Mr. Lancer's class. Danny, Sam and Tucker weren't far behind. But Rachel and Cody were in other classes, since they were a year older.

"So do you even like Raiden?" Tucker asked.

"He's alright." Allyssa shrugged. "I'm not sure if I trust him though."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Well, answer me this. Does he look like the kind of guy who would get mugged?"

"To tell you the truth Allyssa," Sam said "I don't know what Raiden looks like."

"Me neither." Tucker agreed.

"Well I do, and no he doesn't." Danny said. "Why?"

"Well, he told me the reason why he ditched me that day was because he was mugged. I mean, Yeah, he looked kindof beat up, but anyone can fake that."

"How long have you been thinking about this Allyssa?" Danny asked.

"A while," Allyssa shrugged. "He and his brothers seem kindof suspiciouse to me, Don't you think that Danny?"

"Well I don't really know them so I wouldn't know." Danny sat down in his desk.

They had to shut up now because Lancer was starting class. It seemed like hours before he got to the point of what he was lecturing about, even though it was only a matter of a few short minutes. But Allyssa wasn't really paying much attention at the moment. She was honestly thinking of Raiden. He was so strange. There was something that didn't seem right about him, was he lieing to her that night? Probably, it wouldn't be the first time she'd been lied to.

But there was deffinatly something that didn't sit right in her bones about that boy. She looked around the class room at the other students as if that would somehow give her some kind of clue as to what she was trying to come up with.

She looked at Paulina, she had a hair tie around her wrist and was playing with it, she then pulled it back a bit too far and it slipped from her fingers and snapped against her wrist.

"Ouch!" she yelled out.

"Paulina, Is there a problem?" Mr. Lancer looked right at her.

"Yes! This hair tie left a mark on my perfect skin!" Paulina said, rubbing her wrist. Sam laughed under her breath at Paulina's pain.

Allyssa laughed on the inside, but then something hit her about Raiden. She remembered that his arm was all bandaged up. And when she found him later, it was bleeding through, all three cuts were jagged and crossed over one another. She rememberd how he said he'd gotten those cuts. She wasn't sure if what he said was true though, but she knew that Rachel would know.

At the end of the day, Allyssa ran outside to wait for Rachel. She noticed the tan truck that was always sitting outside at the end of the day. She never bothered to see who the driver was, just assuming that it was another parent. But she realized that it was Rachel's date from a month ago. Trace Monroe.

Allyssa went to his truck and knocked on the window. Trace rolled it down and smiled at her.

"Well well, are you coming to swim practice too?" He smiled.

"No. Are you waiting for Rachel?" she asked

"As I do every day." Trace still smiled.

"I'M HERE!" Rachel ran up, breathing hard. "Sorry, couldn't get away fast enough." She looked up at Allyssa. "Hey Lyss, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you Rachel." she said. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay, Shoot." Rachel threw her junk in the back of Trace's truck.

"When a bass's strings break, and happen to snap someone's arm, would the cuts be jagged and crossed over or would they just be strait over the arm?"

Rachel laughed, and looked at Allyssa. "Oh you're seriouse?" she laughed even harder, Allyssa felt kindof stupid. "I'm sorry Allyssa, but it's just that, It's really rare for bass strings to break since they're so thick, and even if one were to break, it's not likely that anyone's arm would be in the way, it would just fall limp. And it's pretty much impossible for more than one to break at the same time. Why are you asking?"

"No reason." Allyssa shuffled her feet. "Hey, do you have Raiden's number?"

"Yeah! Here." Rachel scribbled the number down and handed it to her.

"Speaking of Raiden," Trace said. "His brother got in a fight today, and is now in detention."

Rachel sighed. "Terrance… What's the matter with that kid?"

"We're gonna be late Rachel." Trace pointed to the clock.

"Oh! Right, sorry Allyssa, we've gotta go!" she closed the door.

"That's okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Allyssa started walking home. Cody ran up behind her.

"Hey Cody."

"Hi Lyss, mind if I walk with you?"

"No. Why?"

"Don't wanna go home to my over protective mom." Cody laughed a little nervously.

"Why not?"

He held up his index finger to show a bandaid on the finger tip.

"So?"

"You do NOT want to know how over protective this woman is. I mean… last time we went to the beach. She put SPF 50 on me."

"So? You have really pale skin."

"She put it on my butt." He said with embarrasment.

"oh…" Allyssa looked away, feeling very akward thinking of Cody, first at the beach, second with sunscreen on his BUTT…that's just weird.

"Yeah, so I don't wanna go home." Cody noticed the paper in her hand. "What's that?"

"Nothing."

"No seriously, what is it?"

"Seriously, it's nothing."

"Okay." Cody shut up for a moment. "Hey what's that over there?" he pointed across the street.

"Where?" Allyssa turned to look, but right when she did, Cody grabbed the paper out of her hand.

"This is Raiden's phone number!" he yelled.

"No it's not!" Allyssa protested.

"Yes it is! I recognize it!" Cody shoved the paper back at her.

"What's your problem with that school anyways?" Allyssa looked at him "I hate it because their students are mostly retards! Is that your reason?"

"No." Cody looked away. "It's not the school I'm mad at, or the students."

"then what is it?"

"Misplaced rage, but I don't wanna talk about it." Cody walked away.

"Hey! I thought you were gonna walk with me!" Allyssa yelled after him.

"I just want to be alone right now," Cody didn't look back.

Allyssa stared after him, but felt a buzz in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the number. It was the same one that Rachel had given her. How did Raiden get her phone number?

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Allyssa?"

"How did you get this number."

"Uh, Rachel gave it to me." Raiden lied.

"What do you want?" Allyssa asked, with a bit of an angry tone.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie tonight?" Raiden asked.

Allyssa almost said no, but she wanted to find out more about Raiden Branch, and why he lied to her so much.

"Okay," she said.

"Cool, I'll pick you up around six thirty, okay?"

"Do you need my adress?" Allyssa asked, turning into an alleyway.

"No, I remember it." Raiden said. "From when I walked you home."

"Yeah, but you don't have my room number. It's 405E"

"Okay, thanks. So I'll see you at Six thirty?" Raiden asked.

"Sure." Allyssa replied.

"Okay. See you- OUCH! TERRANCE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Raiden yelled.

"What happened?" Allyssa asked, worried. And why wasn't Terrance in detention for that fight Trace said he was in?

"N-nothing, see you." Raiden hung up.

Allyssa shook her head and transformed in the alleyway she'd gone in and flew the rest of the way home.

Raiden put down the phone and looked at his shoulder. "Geez Terrance! What was that for?" he rubbed his shoulder where Terrance hit him.

"I'm glad you care more about your relationship with Allyssa than you care about your brother." Terrance griped. The two of them were in the kitchen. Raiden was sitting at the table, while Terrance was chopping vegetables for that night's dinner.

"Hey, Terrance, Dad said he's gonna be a little late tonight."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me!"

"I'll whatever who ever I want! And as for you…" Terrance turned and swung his arm at Raiden, knife in hand. But Raiden calmly put his hand up and caught his wrist.

"Calm down Terrance, I'm doing the best I can." Raiden pushed his brother's hand down.

"I know… but I'm worried."

"I am too." Raiden stood up. "We'll think of something, I promis. But I've got to go now. See ya."

After Raiden had left, Terrance wiped off the blade of the knife and set it down. He had a dark glint in his eye. He grabbed his sweatshirt off the back of one of the chairs and pulled it on as he left the house, putting the hood over his head.

"If Raiden won't help me, I'll do it myself." Terrance said, and broke into a run down the street.

Allyssa sat in her room, ready for Raiden to come and get her. She hadn't told anyone that she was meeting him again, especially not Danny or Rachel. Rachel would say 'That's a good girl! I knew you liked him!' Allyssa had to admit, Raiden WAS cute, and she did KINDOF like him a little. But if Danny knew that he'd say 'Why are you going out with him again? Are you crazy? Don't you remember how he ditched you?'

So she kept this a secret. A moment later, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to let Raiden in.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey," Raiden looked over his shoulder. "Um… why was one of your neighbors staring at me?"

"Which one was it?" Allyssa asked grabbing her coat.

"Uh, she got off the elevator a floor before me, she was about up to my shoulder, and she had greying brown hair."

"Oh! That's Mrs. Nausbum. She admires the youth." Allyssa said.

"Uh huh… Okay, let's go." Raiden led Allyssa down stairs and was even polite enough to hold the doors open for her. His car seemed kindof old, but it ran, so it was good enough. He drove the two of them to the theater to see Cyber Zombies two.

"Is this a scary movie?" Allyssa asked, upon seeing 'Zombies' in the title.

"I dunno, Maybe." Raiden pulled out his wallet.

There was a loud explosion heard from the sky, followed by a yell of pain. Allyssa recognized that yell as being Danny. She quickly turned around to see him fighting Terror scithe alone, and by the looks of things, he was losing.

Terror swung his cold blade at Danny's head, But Danny caught it quickly. "Where are you Allyssa?" he asked himself. He turned his head over his shoulder and saw her standing on the ground with Raiden. "Of corse…" His eyes met with Allyssa's. His expression saying "Help me! Can't you see I'm getting my ass handed to me here!"

Raiden however wasn't focused on Danny, he was focused on Terror. Their gazes were locked with eachother.

'_What are you waiting for Raiden?_' Terror said in Raiden's head. Raiden's left hand was twitching just a little bit.

The blade in Danny's hands slipped and nearly cut him, but he mannaged to pull away just in time. He looked down to Allyssa and shouted to her. "HELP ME!" Allyssa looked at Raiden, who had started hicuping. He stared blankly at the fight between Terror Scite and Danny.

"Raiden?" Allyssa waved her hand in front of his face.

He blinked and looked at Allyssa.

"Forgive me." He said, raising his left hand to his chest. "I didn't mean to lie, but I had no choice but to hide." He cluched his chest tightly and shouted out "INSTANT DEATH!" A pair of navy rings encircled Raiden's waist and surrounded him. His left arm was suddenly covered in belts and what not, his hair had turned dark red, his eyes had become deep blue, and from his back sprouted a pair of large tattered wings.

Allyssa stared in Awe, This was the reason why he lied. Raiden, was Death Rai.

"I'm sorry Allyssa." He said. But before he flew off to fight with Terror, Allyssa grabbed his wrist. "You have to let me go Allyssa" he said calmly.

"I won't let go…" Allyssa sounded angry. "I hate you." She closed her eyes and murmered "Spirit Ecto." She quickly transformed into Spirita Lyssa, and peered at Death Rai with her violet eyes. "We have been enemies all this time, and I will not forgive this easily."

**AAAHH! Okay, be honest, how many of you saw this coming that Raiden would be Death Rai? and yeah, i know that i've been spelling it Death Ray.. but it's really Rai, not Ray. I did that on purpose to try and throw people off. Did it work? Anyways, 19's on it's way. Man Allyssa's pissed...**


	19. Desparation

**SWEET! the line works again! Anyways, this one took me a while to write, but here it is! Chappy 19. Theres a little big of background about Raiden and Terrance in here, and maybe a bit more hidden between the lines. (to be honest.. i can't remember.)**

* * *

Raiden stared at Allyssa in disbeleif. He tore his arm from her grip and turned to her "It's been you? All this time! I've been fighting YOU!"

"Of corse you have! Are you that dense that you still can't believe what your eyes just proved to be true!" Allyssa pulled her hand back and punched Raiden in the jaw.

"Stop!" he said. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Why? You had absolutly no problem with it before!" Allyssa blasted him with her energy ray again.

"Spirit, what's going on?" Danny asked, floating up behind her so they were back to back.

"Death Rai is Raiden! Didn't you see him transform!" Allyssa yelled with rage.

"I've kindof had my hands full with Terror Scithe." Danny admitted.

Something just struk in Allyssa's mind then. "Is he Terrance?" she asked Raiden, shooting her hand out to grip his throat.

"Yes!" Raiden choked. "He is!" he pried her fingers loose and pulled away. "I really didn't want to do this." He threw seven belts from his arm, and they all flew forward and latched onto Allyssa.

"IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO THEN WHY DID YOU!" Allyssa screamed.

"To defend myself from you!" Raiden yelled back "Are you that stupid to not realize that!"

"Are YOU so stupid to realize that this isn't what I meant! I meant attacking me, Phantom and Plasmius in the first place!" Allyssa struggled in the constriction of the belts.

"First tell me this." Raiden said. "If I'm Death Rai, and Terrance is Terror scithe, and You're Spirita, then Who are Plasmius and Phantom?"

"I will tell you NOTHING! Not until you tell me WHY you attacked us!" Allyssa spat. Raiden tightened her constraints.

"Let her go!" Danny shot a ghost ray at the belts constricting his friend. He felt something slash his back and let out a sharp scream.

"Don't turn your back on me." Terror grinned under his hood, his orange eyes shining.

"Danny!" Allyssa yelled out.

"So he is Danny Fenton I assume?" Raiden guessed, loostening his grip on the girl.

"How do you know Danny's name?" Allyssa demanded.

"Rachel told me ofcorse. She and I are good friends you know. If it weren't for her I'd have never met you."

"I'm kindof wishing that she'd never introduced us. NOW WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME!" Allyssa broke free of the belts, and they caught fire. Raiden let out screams of pain and tried to pat the flames out.

"If you desire answeres so much little girl, then why ask the idiot of the group?" Terror grinned right in her face.

"What do you mean 'idiot?'" Allyssa demanded.

"Surely you know this, though our intellegence levels are near the same, mine surpasses his by five points, while our dear brother Nexius has an intellegence level two hundred points above mine. More genius than the young boy can handle." Terror grinned. "Therefore the boy lost nearly all his innosence."

Allyssa stared. "Nexius is your brother isn't he?" Terror swung the blade at Allyssa's throat. It struck and her throat was sliced clean open.

"ALLYSSA!" Danny yelled and flew up to her. The blue blood spilled from her neck, but her face stayed completely focused on Terror.

"If Nexius and Death Rai are your brothers, and you and Death Rai are Terrance and Raiden Branch." Allyssa said.

"Then that means that Nexuis is their little brother!" Danny said.

"Yes," Death Rai said.

"So Felix has been gone for a month?" Allyssa asked.

"He has." Terror grinned.

"So what have you been telling your parents?" Allyssa asked.

"I used my power on our father to keep him in a sort of trance until we can find our brother and bring him home."

"But you can't keep everyone in a trance! Hasn't anyone at his school noticed he's gone?" Danny said.

"Do you want a slit in your neck too?" Terror held his blade out to Danny. "If not I suggest you back off."

"We told his school he's visiting our grandparents in Miami." Death Rai said. "Terror, put that thing down."

"I will not take orders from you!" Terror swung his scithe at Death. He was about to encircle himself with his wings, but Allyssa got in the way and the blade struck her.

"ALLYSSA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Danny asked and pulled her away as she fell.

"I can live through these sort of strikes Daniel…" Allyssa choked. "You all can't."

"Calm down Terror." Death said calmly to his brother.

"No. I refuse to take orders from you anymore!" Terror's shadowed face grew viciouse. Death reached over and pulled down his hood. He also had dark red hair, though was styled the same as Terrance's, since that's who he was.

"You have to calm down." Death said. "What is becoming of you?" Raiden covered both of them with his wings.

"Allyssa, are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked. "You're throat's been sliced, you're arm's nearly been cut off. How are you not dead?"

"Technically, Danny, I am dead. I've been dead all my life. As long as I'm Spirt, I'm in fact dead, therefore I can't die. I can be weakened and destroyed. But as long as this body remains, I still live." Allyssa gripped her throat. "It is because both of my parents are ghosts Daniel. This is why I'm capable of living in this state." She removed her hand and the cut had healed. She soon did the same thing to her shoulder.

"That's really creepy." Danny said. He looked up to the two ghosts who were covered by Raiden's wings. "What are they saying?"

"I don't know."

"But can't you read minds?" Danny turned back to Allyssa.

"It's different. I CAN see into people's minds when I have direct contact with them, but if I don't I only see what you see." Allyssa explained.

"You must calm down. I know we've been fighting these two ghosts since we met them, but they could help us find Felix." Raiden said to Terrance.

"His name is Nexius." Terrance stated.

"His name is Felix and you know it." Raiden said "What's happened to you? You never get this upset over anything! I know he's our brother, but that's why we need their help." Raiden peered through a hole in his wing. "You can't go and kill them just because it's their fault he was taken. Besides, you remember what Shadowraven said to us. Even if we had saved him that day, it still would have taken him."

"Why Nexius? He's no stronger than Phantom over there."

"I know, but all we can do is trust them and they can help us get him back." Raiden said, turning back to his brother.

"Can we kill them afterwards then?" Terrance asked with an evil smirk.

"No we can't." Raiden said. "You know that if they're humans we have to protect them, we stated that five years ago when we got these powers."

"But they're ghosts, they're a threat to the humans." Terrance raged.

"We are too." Raiden pointed out. "So please calm down." He could still see the anger and rage in his brother's heart. Raiden closed his eyes and pulled Terrance close to him, making their lips meet. Almost instantly, Terrance calmed down. Raiden broke away from him and pulled his wings back.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." Terrance said immediately. "I hope you're not hurt."

"Not hurt!" Danny yelled out. "You cut her throat open and sliced my back!"

"We're sorry." Raiden said. "May we continue this conversation somewhere else?"

Danny was getting angry again, but Allyssa put her hand out. "It's okay Danny." She said.

"But what if…" Danny said.

"We won't attack again." Terrance said.

"How did you…" Allyssa started.

"Know he was going to say that?" Terrance asked. "I AM a telepath."

"let's go to our house, we can talk there." Raiden said. The Branch twins flew off in the direction of their home.

"Allyssa are you sure we can trust them?" Danny asked.

"No I'm not. But to be honest, if we want to get rid of Shadowraven, we're going to need their help. And my father's." Allyssa flew after them.

"Wait, which father do you mean?" Danny followed.

"The one I've lived with all my life." Allyssa said.

"Vlad?"

"Yes."

"But he's my arch enemy!"

"And I'm your arch enemy's adopted daughter, and your friend, he won't hurt you as long as I'm around." Allyssa said. The two of them landed in front of a large brick house in the suberbs of the Shadow school district.

"You're going to want to contact my dad." Allyssa said.

"Why?" Terrance turned back to her, becoming human again.

"Because he can help too." Allyssa said, also becoming human.

"How can he help? He's not a ghost." Raiden became human. "Is he?"

"As a matter of fact he is." Allyssa said.

"He's Plasmius." Danny said, being the last one to return to his human state.

"Oh, the white head is one of us too?"

"Don't call my dad a white head Terrance." Allyssa glared.

"I'm sorry." Terrance sighed.

It was strange, he had gone from a killing machine to a calm teenager in what seemed like an instant, what had Raiden said to him in his wings that could have calmed him down so much?

"So where would I find your dad?" Terrance asked.

"Wisconsin." Danny answered for Allyssa.

"WISCONSIN! You expect me to send a telepathic message all the way to WISCONSIN!" Terrance freaked.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of a phone call."

"Too pricey." Raiden said. "Terrance, contact her father, you know what he looks like better than I do."

Terrance closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. 'Wisconsin…Wisconsin…' he thought. "I got him."

"_Mr. Masters. I know who you are."_ Terrance said in Vlad's head.

"Who said that?" Vlad looked around.

"_Terror Scithe."_ Terrance said.

"What do you want?" Vlad asked.

"_We have your daughter and Daniel as well. If you want them back then come to Amity park Now._" Terrance smirked and then told Vlad the adress. In a matter of seconds Vlad appeared inside the house as Plasmius.

"HEY! HEY! NO GHOSTING IN THE HOUSE! What if our dad sees!" Raiden yelled.

Vlad stared a moment at the four teens. "What is going on here?" he asked as he returned to normal.

"Dad…"Allyssa started. "Meet, Terror Scithe and Death Rai."

"You two…?" Vlad stared at the two of them. Two pretty boys, one who wore glasses and one who looked like he couldn't even pick up a fork. Could these two really be the ghosts that had given them so much trouble only a month ago?

"Yes, and our little brother Felix…" Raiden started.

"Nexius." Allyssa translated.

"…was taken by Shadowraven about a month ago and we need your help to get him back." Raiden concluded.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Vlad stated.

Terrance brought his fistst together as if he was holding a pole, then pulled them appart along the length of a rod that appeared in his grip and a blade grew at the end. He held the scithe at Vlad's throat. "Help us or I'll slice your head off."

Allyssa stared. Terrance had indeed gotten his rage back. Raiden reached forward and pulled Terrance back. He wispered to his twin for a moment, as the scithe disappeared. Allyssa ran over to Vlad and threw her arms around him.

"Dad it's so good to see you." Allyssa said.

"It's good to see you too." Vlad hugged his daughter. "Would you mind explaining to me what is going on?"

Allyssa motioned for Vlad to sit down and she sat by him. "well as you already know… Those two are Death Rai and Terror Scithe. Their little brother Felix is Nexius. Remember a month ago when I told you he was taken away?"

"Yes" Vlad nodded.

"Well they want our help to get him back." Allyssa said.

"Why would we help them?" Vlad questioned.

"Please" Said Raiden. "We're worried, we're desprate, we don't know how to find him."

"He's our little brother…Imagine if he was yours." Terrance said.

Allyssa thought a moment. Judging on how well she knew Felix, she thought he was kindof a jerk and didn't care that he was gone based on that fact alone. "I don't have any sibblings so I don't know what I'd feel." Allyssa crossed her arms.

"He knows. He has an older sister." Terrance said, motioning to Danny.

"How'd you know I had an older sister?" Danny looked puzzled for a moment.

"I can read minds Genius." Terrance said dully. 'That and I dated her for a week.' Terrance thought to himself.

"well, what makes you think we could be any sort of help, we don't even know where to begin!" Allyssa pointed out.

"Follow me." Raiden turned and headed to the kitchen and opened the door to the stairs. He looked back at everyone as Terrance passes him and went down to the basement. Allyssa felt really uneasy and slowly got up and followed him. Vlad came after her to keep an eye on the twins, and Danny followed Vlad, since he seemed to have no other choice but to do just that.

Downstairs was a very advanced laboratory. Not quite as advanced as the Fenton lab, but pretty darn close to it. "This is Felix's lab." Raiden said and sat down at one of the computer chairs.

"A twelve year old little boy had his own laboratory?" Vlad asked looking around.

"Yes. He's a genius." Terrance said and booted up six different machines. "Unfortunatly neither of us knows how the hell half of this shit works!"

"We've figured out that one of the machines is some sort of teleporter to other dimensions or whatever." Raiden said.

"But we've checked nearly everywhere, The ghost zone, pluto, Africa." Terrance shook his head.

"Why did you check Pluto?" Allyssa asked.

"And Africa?" Danny continued.

"We had no earthly idea where to look!" Terrance yelled. He was about to lose his temper again, but caught sight of Raiden who was shaking his head at him.

"We have figured that he's not on this earth. But in some other demension…" Raiden sighed.

"And how did you descover that?" Vlad asked looking at the portal machine.

"I can contact everyone on earth in a matter of seconds with my telepathic power." Terrance said. "I've looked in every city of every state of every country of every continant… and I can't find him."

"I thought that we'd be able to stay connected if we each wore one of these." Raiden unclipped a strap from his upper arm that had been covered by his sleeve. "But it doesn't seem to be working."

"How in the world would that work?" Danny asked, utterly perplexed that a simple belt could keep them connected.

"The belts on my arm when I'm Death Rai are actually part of me, part of my flesh. And I removed three of them, one for each of us, so that we could be able to locate eachother faster.

Danny appeared to be in thought. "Hey Allyssa, y'know who'd probably be a great help right now?"

"Who?" Allyssa asked.

"Tucker." Danny smirked.

"You're right!" Allyssa smiled. "He could figure all this junk out in no time!"

"Then get him over here!" Terrance yelled.

About an hour later, after Raiden had calmed Terrance down again, they finally managed to talk Danny into bringing Tucker over. When he arrived he looked at the machines and started monkeying with them on his PDA.

"Are you sure he knows what he's doing?" Raiden asked Allyssa.

"I'm sure." Allyssa said. "but I'm not sure about you. I know why you've been lieing to me. To hide your powers, but why did you attack us?"

Raiden stared strait ahead for a moment. "The three of us have done the same thing for the past few years. Once we got more control over these abilities we wanted to use them to protect the humans. Though we are rarely to never seen by any human so they don't know that we're protecting them. We all believed you were just three more ghosts and that you were dangerouse. We didn't realize you were humans as well…" Raiden trailed off. "I don't understand why Shadowraven took Felix of all people, he's the smallest and least experianced member of our team. He cares more about his expiriments than fighting with us…"

Allyssa stared at him then walked back over to Vlad. "Dad? Are you okay?"

"I told you to stay away from these boys… and now look." He stared at the twins. Terrance was hovering over Tucker as he worked, lending a hand every now and then, but mainly making sure Tucker didn't screw up.

"I'm sorry Dad, but it's not …"

"Not entirely your fault, I know." Vlad sighed. "It's strange how these two ended up being our enemies."

"Yeah, and now we're helping them." Allyssa shrugged.

"Hey Albinos!" Terrance called from over Tucker's shoulder. "It's late, If you wanna go upstairs, the couch pulls into a bed."

"I'm tired Dad." Allyssa said.

"Alright, C'mon." Vlad put his hand on Allyssa's shoulder as they headed upstairs to pull the bed out. They bumped into a tall man with greying hair that seemed to once be the same color as Raiden and Terrance's.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" the man asked.

Raiden ran upstairs. "Dad, this is Allyssa and her dad, they're gonna stay the night, okay?"

Mr. Branch srugged. "Whatever, just don't cause any trouble." He walked away as if he didn't really care that there were four complete strangers in his house.

Around midnight, Tucker had pinpointed where Felix was and had gotten the portal ready for them to go find Felix. He and Danny were going to stay the night in Felix's room, since he was gone and had Raiden and Terrance's old bunk beds.

Allyssa had long since fallen asleep on the couch, but Vlad stayed up a bit longer and read some of Mr. Branch's books. Though he finally grew tired and fell asleep. Raiden and Terrance however were wide awake.

"We're going to find him tomorrow." Terrance said, joyfully.

"Yeah…" Raiden stared at Allyssa and Vlad asleep on the couch. He was sitting at the top of the stairs, hugging his knee.

"Give it up Raiden, I don't think she likes you. Especially since you've been fighting before your first date." Terrance shuddered. "Besides, you need to focus on finding Felix now."

"Yeah… I know. We'll leave in the morning." Raiden stood up and went into his room. "Good night Terrance."

"Good night." Terrance replied and went into his own room.

A dark shadow stood in the kitchen, and took the shape of Shadowraven. "Try as you might brothers. You will never find him." Shadowraven grinned widely, blaring sharp pointed teeth. "and even if you do. You will not like what you see."

* * *

**Gotta love the line. Anyways. I don't know when i'll have time to write chapter 20, due to me having a butt load of homework. Plus my parents breathing down my neck about my grades. So anyways, the next chapter will be mainly about Raiden and Terrance going to find their poor baby brother. (FYI, i love Raiden and Terrance,) PLEASE reveiw or i'll be forced to eat my own foot!**


	20. Searching the Darkness

**Alright, here i am again with Chapter 20! Wow... 20 chapters... i should celebrate... Whatever, here you go!**

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Danny and Tucker had a VERY rude awakening. Terrance grabbed both of them and pulled them out of bed and onto the floor.

"Well good morning to you too!" Tucker griped.

"You wanna say that again?" Terrance glared.

"Let it go Tucker," Danny whispered to his friend.

Raiden had gone downstairs to wake up Vlad and Allyssa. He stood and watched them for a short moment, but then went and shook Vlad awake. "Mr. Masters, wake up." He said quietly. Vlad stirred and sat up. It had been a long time since the last time he'd slept on a pull-out bed, and he had to admit he wasn't used to it, nor was his back. He groaned as he sat up, catching sight of the boy who woke him. He gave Raiden a sour look when he went to wake Allyssa.

"Don't touch my daughter." He said sternly. He then reached over and shook Allyssa awake.

Allyssa yawned and sat up. "Morning dad." She said sleepily.

"Good morning." He replied. Raiden straitened up and went back upstairs to see if Terrance had gotten Danny and Tucker out of bed yet.

"Your brother has an interesting method of waking up house guests." Danny said as he passed Raiden.

"What did he do?" Raiden questioned.

"Well he didn't just pull me off the top bunk if THAT'S what you're thinking." Tucker complained.

"Terrance…" Raiden sighed.

The four teens went downstairs to the living room to meet up with Vlad and Allyssa. They went past the kitchen where, Mr. Branch was drinking coffee and reading the morning paper, and down to the basement.

"This is it." Terrance said. "We're finally going to find him."

"Your father doesn't seem to notice he's gone." Vlad commented.

"I have him in a trance" Terrance said. "When we find Felix, I'll take it off him."

Allyssa stared. It was a bit harsh keepin their dad in a trance, even if it was for their own protection. She looked up to Vlad, wondering what he thought of the situation. Tucker went over to the machine and switched it on.

"Okay just need to set the coordinates." Tucker said while typing. "And you're good to go in… Now"

Raiden nodded and grabbed hold of his chest and said "Instant death" to himself, rather than yelling it like he did when Allyssa first saw him transform. His glasses fell to the floor and he picked them up and held them up near his wing where they disappeared.

Terrance put his hands together, making a sign for 'blood' with his hands and said "Falciferoris" to himself and changed into Terror Scithe. He then turned to Tucker who was staring in slight awe. "Are you sure this will take us to our brother?"

"Well, not RIGHT to him, but close enough to find him if you look around." Tucker said.

"That'll do." Raiden said. He reached up to his left shoulder and removed a small black belt. He approached Allyssa. Vlad pulled her close to him in a protecting manner, though Raiden ignored it. He knelt down so he was at Allyssa's height and took her hand in his. "Hold on to this so I can find my way back." He said, placing the belt in her hand.

Allyssa just stared at him with no response. But she closed her hand around the belt and pulled it close to herself.

"Don't let it go." He said, then turned away and stepped through the portal with Terrance. A moment after the twins left, their father came down to the basement. He looked around at the people then scratched his head. "Who are all you people and where are my kids?"

Allyssa realized that the trance that Terrance had put him in must have worn off when the boys left so she ran forward and used her power to put him in her own sort of trance.

When they reached the other side, everything was black. Absolutly everything.

"It's really dark." Terrance said.

"Are you scared?" Raiden teased.

"Not at all."

"I don't think it's actually dark though." Raiden thought out loud.

"Why's that?"

"Because I can see clearly. You're there, I'm here. I think the surrounding area is just…BLACK!" Raiden said waving around to show what he meant.

"I see your point." Terrance agreed. "But we don't have time to worry about that now. We have to find Felix."

The two of them floated away from where they entered this black demension in search for their brother, but it was hard to tell where they were going. Everything looked the same, everything was black. As they headed deeper into the blackness, it grew harder and harder to see.

"Seems what ever source of light we had before is fading." Raiden said.

"So it would seem" Terrance agreed.

"Can you hear him anywhere?" Raiden asked.

"I can't… He's either not thinking, or he's in a dreamless sleep." Terrance said looking over his shoulder. He thought he heard a low growl.

"Or… he could be…"

"He's alive Rai." Terrance interrupted.

"He's been gone for a month. Who knows what could have happened to him in that time?" Raiden pointed out, seeming hopeless.

"He's alive, I know he is." Terrance argued.

Suddenly out of nowhere a large beast leapt out and pinned the boys to the ground. It, like everything else, was black, and was huge, covered in hair, had sharp fangs, and had no visible eyes.

"This is bad…" Raiden said.

"I've seen worse." Terrance smirked, clutching the pole of his scythe. He phased through the creature's leg and stabbed it with his blade. The beast let out a loud roar and reared up off of Raiden so he could escape from it.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Raiden said.

"We'll talk money later!" Terrance said, holding his blade in the beast's leg.

Raiden flew up to the beast's face and pulled back his hands, charging a blue blast to throw at the beast. He never had a chance to throw his blast, for the beast let out another loud roar. The sound waves that escaped the beast, blew Raiden back agains the wall, It seemed familiar somehow. Raiden couldn't move for a moment and was forced out of his ghost form and he fell to the ground.

"Raiden! You okay?" Terrance yelled, getting his scythe free.

Raiden lay there, his left arm bleeding, and gasping for air, which he just couldn't get. Since they'd been ghosts the whole time they didn't need to breathe. They were completely unaware of the lack of oxygen in this demension.

Raiden twitched and tried to transform again, but couldn't even speak, much less move. Terrance made his way over to his brother and put his hand on his chest. He leaned close to Raiden's mouth and whispered to his lips "mortalitas" Two blue rings appeared around Raiden and surrounded him, changing him back to Death Rai.

"Okay now I owe you TWO!" Raiden said.

"I'll bill you later. We have a bigger problem." Terrance said.

The beast lunged forward when Terrance had his back turned to it since he was talking to Raiden.

"LOOK OUT!" Raiden pushed Terrance away and threw the belts off his arm and latched them onto the creature.

"Alright, you're back down to one." Terrance shrugged.

"Will you focus and attack this thing while I have a hold on it?" Raiden asked.

"Right." Terrance twirled his scythe around his wrist and wedged the blade into the scull of the beast. It let out another loud roar, but the boys were both unaffected by it. The beast fell to the ground, seeming to be dead.

"We're going to have to be more careful…" Raiden said, eyeing the beast.

"I agree. Now back to…" Terrance was cut off by a loud screeching sound that only he could hear.

"Terror? Are you okay?" Raiden shook his twin. "Answer me! What's going on?"

"He's… That way…" Terrance pointed.

"Is he talking to you?" Raiden asked.

"No… But he's that way." Terrance repeated.

"C'mon then!" Raiden said and flew off in the direction that Terrance had pointed. Terrance took a moment to silence the screech in his head and followed after Raiden. "Hey Terror… did that attack that the beast used on me… seem familiar?"

"Sortof, why?"

"It just seemed like it's happened to me before…" Raiden shook his head.

"I don't remember any ghost doing something like that to you before. You must be immagining things." Terrance said. "He's getting closer."

"Good. The sooner we find him, the better." Raiden said. His wing twitched just a little bit, "Do you get the feeling…"

"That we're being watched? Yeah." Terrance propped his scythe against his shoulder and looked to Raiden. "But I don't think it's anything to worry about,"

"Why's that?"

"Am I sneezing?" Terrance asked. Just then he sneezed twice.

"Yes."

"Okay, but do you have the hicups?" Terrance asked with a bit of a sniffle.

"no, not yet, but we should be on our guard since you sneezed." Raiden said. They continued on their way, Terrance kept his left index and middle finger pressed against his temple trying to keep a lock on Felix.

"Look!" Raioden shouted. "There he is!" Sure enough Felix was floating on his back in the empty dark space. He was still holding his form of Nexius, even after an entire month.

"How can he still be holding his form?" Terrance wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but who cares? There he is, let's get him and go home!" Raiden said.

"Right," Terrance nodded.

They continued forward to their brother, but the instant that they moved, they were jumped by two more beasts that were similar to the first. The only difference was one was much larger than the first while the other one was seemingly smaller.

"We really don't have time for this!" Terrance shouted to his brother.

"I know. You take the little one, I'll take care of Daddy." Raiden grinned. He held up his right arm, which had a thick band over the wrist. 'I haven't used this power in a while…' Raiden thought. Raiden pulled the band off his wrist, and the event that followed was very disturbing. The veins from Raiden's right arm shot out and attached to the larger monster and began to suck out its energy.

The beast roared and disappeared out from Raiden's grasp. Raiden let out a gasp and pulled his veins back to his wrist and covered it again quickly.

"I really hate it when you do that." Terrance said to his brother.

"Terror, I even hate it when I do that." Raiden said, clutching his wrist.

Terror swung his scithe around and brought it down upon the smaller beast. His aim was dead on, but the blade passed right through the beast wihtout any sort of damage. The monster lunged at Terrance and pinned him to the ground. It swung it's claw at his head. Though once it reached him it stopped immediately. Terror opened his eyes and realized that the claw was inside his head, though intangable. He felt as though it was rearranging the thoughts in his mind.

Terror shut his eyes tight again and let out a loud mental screech inside the monster's mind. The beast let out a vocal screech and fell back, and ran away.

"that was easy enough." Terrance said and turned to Raiden. "Where'd the other one go?"

"It disappeared. But just forget it, let's get Nex and go before another one shows up." Raiden said.

"Are you sure that you want your brother back?" said a raspy voice from behind.

The twins turned and saw Shadowraven floating behind them, it was nearly impossible to see him because of his black flesh matching the surroundings.

"Of corse we want him back!" Terrance yelled. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Go see for yourself." Shadowraven grinned, with pointed white teeth.

Raiden stared at Shadowraven, then back to where Felix was floating. "Let's go Terror." He said and flew to Felix. As they grew closer, they felt something wasn't right, and the closer they got the stronger the feeling got. As soon as they were close enough to see Felix, they understood why they had this feeling.

"No…" Terrance said. He whipped around to Shadowraven and lunged at him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!"

Felix wasn't floating, he was trapped in a mesh of black spikes. Raiden starred in disbelief. "You said he was alive Terror…" Felix's arms had been broken off from just above the elbows, and his legs had been torn off at the waist. The severed limbs were trapped within the spikes. Raiden reached out and turned Felix's head towards him. He then realzied the condition was even worse. Half of his face had been ripped clean off, from the top of his head, around the right side of his nose and to his ear. He was missing an eye from the part of his face that had been ripped off. His other eye was open, and clearly blinded.

"Oh, Terror said the boy was alive?" Shadowraven laughed. "Well, to be perfectly honest. He is."

"YOU FIX HIM NOW!" Terror screamed, cold tears spilling from his eyes. He brought his scithe back and swung it at Shadowraven. The scithe collided with something in front of his enemy. He looked up and saw yet another one of the beasts. It immediately changed its form and looked exactally like Terror scithe, only completely black.

Another beast appeared next to the Terror beast and took the form of Death Rai. Shadowraven grinned and held up his hand. "I see you have met my pets."

Terrance screamed and tried to fight the copy of him, but it just mirrored his every move.

"And now thanks to Death Rai, his copy is now complete, since I have now personally witnesses his power absorbtion technique." Shadowraven laughed.

Raiden couldn't look away from Felix, he looked so helpless, as if he should be dead, how could he have lived through this? It must have been his ghost form. No wonder he had to hold it for an entire month. If he hadn't then he'd be dead.

"Why did you do this?" Raiden asked.

"Honestly, do you think I'd let a little punk like him have the chance to outsmart me? He was stupid enough to create so many things that he cannot control, and it's finally coming back to haunt him."

"Nex… He made you?" Raiden asked.

"Well I never said that." Shadowraven continued to laugh in that raspy voice.

"Is there a way that I can save him?" Raiden pleaded.

"DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH HIM!" Terrance shouted, swinging his blade at the Terror copy. He struck the copy hard on the shoulder, though it didn't release any sort of cry. Instead, Nexius was the one to scream.

"TERROR STOP FIGHTING!" Raiden pleaded.

Terrance turned and realized that his strike had injured Felix and immediately stopped. "Other any other cercomestance you'd be dead." He said to the copy.

"That's what you think" The copy said. "Come brother, he bores me." The copies disappeared.

"What can we do to save Nexius?" Raiden asked the black figure.

"I'm glad you asked." Shadowraven grinned. "If you swear to serve me as long as you both shall live, then Nexius shall live as well. But if you defy me… then the boy will die."

Both of them gritted their teeth. 'We can't do that Raiden! You know we can't!' Terrance said to his brother tellepathically.

'It's not like have any other choice…' Raiden replied. "We will serve you…" Raiden said.

"Master…" Terrance dropped his head.

* * *

**For those of you who think i'm a terrible terrible person for doing this to Felix... I'm sorry, i've actually had planned for all this to happen for months. And as for Raiden and Terrance? i'm sorry for enslaving them too. Anyways, Please Reveiw.**


	21. Final Battle

**Okay i decided to be nice and update with only one review. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Allyssa and Cody had gone over to Rachels house a week after Raiden and Terrance went through the portal to locate their brother. Allyssa thought on what she would tell them about what happened. She decided to be perfectly honest.

"You spent the night at his house?" Rachel was exaspirated.

"I did, but remember the part where I said 'Raiden and his brothers are spirits'? and the part where they attacked me on several occasions, don't forget that." Allyssa sighed.

"I told you those morons were no good Rachel, but do you listen? Nooo!" Cody grunted, he was lieing on the couch reading one of Rachel's father's guitar magazines. He'd only come over because he was sick of his mom bugging him. Not to mention the fact that he really enjoyed Mrs. Myer's cooking.

"I'm not seeing that as a bad thing, It only makes the match more perfect! You can fight specters together and everything! I mean c'mon! what's better than having a romantic fighting team?" Rachel said. She was very much enjoying her role as match maker.

"I can think of at least three things." Cody said. "Lets see, gauging my eyes out with a plastic spoon, cutting my wrists with a rusty butter knife, and going and sitting in hot coals butt naked."

"Honestly Rachel, I'm not really sure if I like him or not, He's nice and all, but he attacked me! He attacked Danny!" she stood up and started pacing back and forth. She still held the belt that Raiden gave her before he'd left, thinking he was still going to come back for it. But he never did.

"Someone's in love" Rachel sang.

"I AM NOT!"Allyssa protested.

"I'm so BORED!" Cody said throwing the magazine to the side. "Where's your dad's guitar?" he got up to find it without permission.

"So how long does it take for them to find their brother in that…place they went to? If it were me, I'd just put him in a giant mesh of stuff in the middle of nowhere, so its really obviouse, but you still can't get him." Rachel grinned.

"Do I even want to know why you said that?" Allyssa looked at her strangly.

"Felix is my twelve year old rival." Rachel laughed. "He plays Cello, I play cello. In fact he's going to join the symphoney for our next concert."

"Not if they don't find him." Allyssa sighed.

"That's true, but those three kindof have a huge emotional connection and they won't give up until they find Felix." Rachel shrugged.

Cody came back in strumming on an acoustic guitar, singing the song Blurry. He had a really nice voice. He sat back down on the couch, and Allyssa just wanted to listen to him sing.

"Y'see Cody knows all about emotional connections." Rachel said.

Cody immediately stopped the music and stared into space as if he'd been pierced in the heart. Allyssa tilted her head slightly in confusion. Rachel then realized she shouldn't have said that and that Allyssa didn't know…

"Cody?" Allyssa said to him.

Cody wasn't listening as the events from half a year ago played back in his mind. Back when he was still living in Texas, when he had a real family, not just his mother and himself.

"Cody?" Allyssa said again. "are you okay?"

Cody snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah… just thinking about Damien." He smiled and continued to play.

"Damien?" Allyssa asked. She'd never heard of Damien, was it possible he meant Danny? But no, he meant Damien. He strummed a little bit more on the guitar, mostly minor chords, trying to find a sad song to play. Damien was Cody's younger brother. Six months ago his father came home from work, very angry more angry than he, his mother or his brother had ever seen before. He had a gun… six shots were fired, yet only one life was taken. Damien's. Cody had been in a coma for the next two weeks, and nearly died. But when he came to, he didn't want to believe that Damien had died.

The next day, he and his mother fled Texas to come to Amity park since he had heard Rachel was moving there as well and so he would already know someone. Mr. Norcross was never caught. So from then on Cody's mom was very over protective of her only remaining son, wanting him to be safe for the rest of his life, swearing to protect him if her husband ever came back. Cody never told anyone about this except for Rachel, the only person he really trusted.

"Anyways!" Rachel interrupted Cody's thoughts. "Who wants pizza?"

"We don't have any." Mitchel, Rachel's older brother, walked through.

"MLEEEH!" Rachel made a face at him. "Lets call Dan and them and go get some!"

"Kay…" Cody stared into space.

"Yeah let's go!" Allyssa smiled, hoping pizza would cheer up her punky friend.

"I'm not driving." Mitchel walked back through with a can of cola.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU TO!" Rachel shouted at her brother.

When they met at the pizza place, Danny and Allyssa stepped away from the others to discuss their usual ghost reports.

"So have they come back yet?" Danny asked.

"No. I don't think so." Allyssa shook her head. "I'm starting to worry a bit."

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they can handle them selves, they've had their powers longer than us." Danny said. "I mean.. me." He just remembered that Allyssa had her powers at birth.

"But wouldn't they be back by now? It's been a week." Allyssa sighed. At that moment both her and Danny's ghost senses went off.

"Maybe that's them." Danny said.

"Perhaps." Allyssa agreed.

"But just in case…" The two of them ran to a secluded area in the restaurant where no one would see them. "I'm going ghost!" Danny cried, transforming into Danny Phantom.

"Spirit Ecto." Allyssa whispered, becoming Spirita Lyssa. The two of them flew through the wall outside and came face to face with…

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!!!!!"

"Not you again!" Danny sighed.

"Lets make this a bit more fun." Allyssa smirked.

"First one to catch him wins?" Danny smiled.

"GO!" Allyssa shouted, heading strait for the box ghost.

"YOU CAN NOT CONTAIN ME FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny flew up from below the box ghost.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU DANNY!" Allyssa laughed.

"Oh no you're not!" Danny said confidently.

Just when both teens were about to strike the box ghost, six thick belts shot out from nowhere and constricted him. Danny and Allyssa stopped abruptly and searched for the source of the belts, knowing who it was. Raiden floated about four feet away from them, reeling the box ghost to him.

"RAIDEN!" Allyssa cheered. "You're back!" she floated over to greet him and to return his belt that he had left behind.

Danny flew up to the box ghost and held out the thurmas. "Here I'll take that." Danny said, sucking up the box ghost. "Did you find your brother?"

"My belt please." He said to Allyssa.

"Sure, here!" she handed the belt back to Raiden. "So did you find him or not?"

"Where's Terrance?" Danny asked, noticing that Terror Scithe was absent at the time.

"All questions will be answered later." Raiden said, encicling his wings around himself and disappearing.

Allyssa looked to Danny. "What was that all about?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure, I was about to ask you the same thing." Allyssa floated back to the ground and transformed back to normal, as did Danny.

"That's really strange." Danny said. "He just showed up, gets the belt back and is gone again."

"I know, he didn't even say hello." Allyssa shook her head.

"Maybe… they didn't find him." Danny said.

"Maybe…" Allyssa agreed.

Raiden knelt before the empty black thrown that Shadowraven had made for himself. Terrance was at his side, kneeling with him. Just behind the thrown was Felix, hanging there in his destroyed appearance.

"I am whole once more, Master." Raiden said, looking up to the thrown.

"Shadowraven has gone for the moment." Terrance said, looking to his twin. "But congradulates you on becoming whole again." He said.

"I wish to know our plans for this evening." Raiden said, looking to Terrance.

"Ask and it shall be answered." Terrance bowed his head again.

Raiden looked up to the thrown. "Master, what is the plan for this evening?"

Shadowraven did not appear, but his voice came from Felix's throat. "Tonight we will strike the two that remain against me. Phantom and Spirit combined together may be able to stop us… but apart they are nothing. It is up to you two to put the two of them in separate battles and I shall eliminate them. When those two are destroyed, I shall return your brother to you. But if either of you choose to defy me, this body, your brother shall die before your eyes."

"We cannot defy you Master, we are your humble servants." Raiden said.

"As I know, Death Rai, as I know. Step forward."

Raiden stepped forward to his brother's body.

"Lift your left arm." Raiden did so. The belt that he had just placed glowed an eerie black. A moment later the glowing stopped. "You are whole once more…"

Danny and Allyssa were out doing their normal patroling in the evening. Talking about how the day had went. They both struck the topic of how Raiden had just appeared out of nowhere. Not even wanting to tell them of his journey to find Felix. And what about Terrance? Where was he durring all of this? It made absolutly no sense what so ever.

"There must have been something wrong." Allyssa decided.

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked, though he pretty much agreed with what Allyssa said.

"The fact that all he wanted was his belt, he wasn't happy he'd found Felix, Terrance wasn't there, and since RACHEL keeps insisting that he's in love with me, don't you think he'd rush to me the instant he returned just to see me again?" Allyssa sighed.

"Yeah I guess so." Danny shrugged. "I wonder what happened."

"I said the answers would come." A voice said from behind. The two fourteen year olds turned and saw Raiden and Terrance floating there, eyes fixed upon the two of them.

"Guys! You're back!" Allyssa said.

"Wait Allyssa." Danny looked at the twins. Something wasn't right about them. Their expressions seemed darker than usual.

"Allyssa, it's very good to see you again." Raiden said with a grin. "Come here, give your boyfriend a hug."

Allyssa stared a moment. "You're not my boyfriend!" she yelled out.

"She's not your girlfriend?" Terror looked to Death. "I thought she was…"

"Apparently not." Death shook his head. He flung his left arm forward to constrict Allyssa.

"MOVE!" Danny pushed her out of the way and caught the belts on his arm. Danny jerked his arm to try and get it free, but it was too tight of a hold. Terror whipped over Death to get to Allyssa, bringing his scithe back for a painful strike.

Allyssa put up a purple shield quickly, but the sheild knocked back, pushing her into the ground… how she wished… her father was there.

Vincent was watching her in the ghost Zone.

"SHIT!" he yelled out. One of the ghosts he kept around looked to him. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" he paced back and forth. "She's stronger than this, she should be able to take this idiot down. She's had her powers longer than him, he's just a punk! DAMN IT!" he looked back to the fight. He watched as Danny flung his arm like a whip, shaking Death off of him.

"If he can do that, then what's holding back Allyssa?" He punched the wall, making his knuckles bleed ectoplasm. He looked to the ghost on the ground. "I'm going to talk to Vlad. I'll be back later."

Vlad was sitting in his private study, reading a novel he'd pulled from the shelf at random. He didn't realize that someone had entered until he was jerked to his feet.

"Do you even realize what's happening?!" Vincent yelled in his face.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked, but it occurred to him that it was his dead brother since they looked so similar. "What's going on?"

"My daughter, your niece..er…adopted daugher… is fighting Terror Scithe and Death Rai right now. AND LOSING!" Vincent yelled. "SHE IS STRONGER THAN THAT!"

Vlad stared a moment. "I'll go help her."

"NO!" Vincent shoved Vlad.

"Why?" Vlad asked.

"You failed as a father, now it's my turn to protect my daughter." Vincent bit his lip.

"Do you even know what you're saying? Do you even realize what you're about to do? How long have you been fighting other ghosts?" Vlad asked.

"I…I don't fight ghosts…"Vincent answered truthfully.

"What do you do then?" Vlad asked.

"I study them, and house them." His head sank. "I'm the failure."

"You couldn't keep her." Vlad shook his head. "Go back home and keep an eye on things, I'm going to go help my…your daugher."

Vincent nodded. "Thankyou…brother…"

Allyssa braced herself for the impact of the blade. Terror pulled back and swung it at her, nearly cutting her in half, but she split into two quickly and darted in two different directions.

'Now now, Spirit, that's cheating.' Terror said in her mind. 'But I can cheat too.' The beast that had made itself look like him appeared at his side. "Follow her." He commanded the beast. Terror took off after the real Allyssa, who was heading for the harbor.

Danny threw several ghost rays at Death, easily dodging his chains and belts that he threw at him. 'This is too easy' Danny thought. 'But why is he attacking anyways?' Danny split himself into three and got in a triangle around Death. One of the copies noticed a mark on the back of his neck, a black raven with a red glowing eye.

"Cheaters never prosper." Death said. Like his twin, his copy appeared next to him and lunged for the Danny copies. "There is an easy way out Phantom." Death said, removing the band from his right wrist.

"Whatever it is I'm not taking it." Danny said. He took in a deep breath and let out his ghostly wail on Death.

It was a very powerful wave of energy, knocking him back against one of the buildings, but it was not strong enough to knock him out of his ghost form. Danny held the scream as long as he could but was quickly running out of power, the waves weakened and he fell to the ground as Danny Fenton.

Terror swung the blade at Allyssa, cutting her in several places. She tried to knock the scythe away from him, but he had a very firm grip upon it.

"Terrance! Why are you doing this?" she asked who she thought was her friend.

"I no longer go by that name." Terror said, knocking the pole of his weapon into her stomach. Allyssa let out a gasp, and began to fall. She was very thankful that she was above water so that it wouldn't hurt as much. She fell into the harbor with a loud splash and began to sink to the bottom.

Terror began to follow her decent as soon as she began to fall, but the moment he hit the water, he froze and just stared. He had a look of fear written across his face. "D…D…DEATH RAI!!" he yelled out.

Death had been weakened by Danny's blast, and was breathing heavily after recovering from his attack. He heard his brother's cry.

'DEATH RAI!' he heard in his head. He quickly flew off in the direction of the harbor where Terror hung, stunned above the surface of the water.

"She fell in didn't she?" Death questioned.

Terror nodded.

"Is there a problem here?" Shadowraven appeared above the twins.

"Spirit.. she fell in the water." Terror said.

"So? Go in after her! Kill her!" Shadowraven commanded.

"I…Can't…" Terror stammered.

"WHY NOT?!" Shadowraven demanded.

"He never goes in water… unless he's bathing." Death defended.

"Oh, so the young little ghost is scared? Well boo hoo. You disappoint me Terror. Because of you…"

"WAIT!" Death interrupted. "If I go in after her, will you spare my brothers?"

"As long as she dies." Shadowraven nodded.

Death nodded and folded his wings tight to his back and dove deep into the water, searching for Allyssa. He held up a blue glowing hand to light the dark water, but as soon as he lit up the area, a red ghost ray shot out from the depths and blew him out of the water.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Shadowraven shouted.

"I don't know! There's someone else down there!" Death said.

"Who could possibly else be down there?"

"Perhaps I could be down there." Shadowraven turned to see Vlad, holding Allyssa close to him. "You'll pay for hurting my daughter."

"You. Vlad Plasmius, I had forgotten about you." Shadowraven smirked. He looked back to the twins who were now on the ground on one knee, defeated and distressed. "As for you two… Say goodbye to Felix Nexius."

Felix appeared in front of them, even closer to death than he was before. Allyssa stared wide eyed at his appearance, as did Vlad.

"For your disobediance and failure, he shall DIE!" Felix's body began to shake, as if something was tearing him apart from the inside.

"NO!" Danny had transformed again, flying top speed at Felix. Just before he died, Danny grabbed a hold of him and pulled him away from Shadowraven. He held the destroyed pre teen in his arms and handed him to his brothers.

The two of them watched as flesh began to reform around his face, the ties between him and Shadowraven broken, Flesh began to dissolve off of Shadowraven.

"That's it…" Terrance said. He looked to Danny Allyssa and Vlad. "Attack now! He's been sending all of the damage done to him to Felix!" Terror said.

Raiden caught on to where he was going with this. "That means, if Felix is freed, then there's nothing he can send the pain to!"

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Vlad smirked, he shot beams from his eyes into the chest of Shadowraven. "That was for hurting my daughter!"

Allyssa brought her hands above her head, a glowing purple beam charging in them. She brought the beam down upon Shadowraven. "This is for enslaving my friends!" she screamed.

Raiden and Terrance stood, holding Felix who was regaining his shape, and held their hands together charging up their complementary beams of blue and orange pointing them at Shadowraven. "This is for what you did to Felix!" they shouted in unison, sending the wave at Shadowraven.

Danny took in a deep breath, "This… is for attacking me, AND MY FRIENDS!" he let out another ghostly wail, this one stronger than the one he unleashed on Raiden. The wave blew Shadowraven down onto the ground, flesh melting off bone, decintegrating before their eyes. The six ghosts floated in mid air, observing the scene.

Felix let out a gasp and opened his eyes. He had gotten his limbs back, his flesh had been restored and he could see clearly. "I'm… Alive?" he said quietly to himself. "My expiriment!" he cried, looking down to the ground.

"It's okay Felix, we've stopped him." Raiden said, pulling his brother ento an embrace.

"You don't understand!" Felix cried pulling away from his brother.

Allyssa looked down to where Shadowravend died. It seemed that there was something lieing amongst the black ash that was his flesh. Her eyes widened. "No…" she said. She floated to the ground and ran over to the pile of ash, transforming back to her human form. The five others did the same.

She brushed the ash away from a body that was hidden inside. She prayed to herself that it wasn't what it was. A girl lay inside the pile of melted flesh. She had burns and cuts all over her body, and had blood staining her blond hair and already red t-shirt. It was Rachel.

Allyssa grabbed hold of her and shook her. "RACHEL!" she cried. "RACHEL WAKE UP!"

Danny knelt down by her. "But… how? How is this possible?" everyone shared a look of distress and confusion, everyone except Felix and Allyssa. Allyssa wore sorrow, while Felix knew how this had happened.

"I…I didn't mean for this to happen… I guess my back up solution was too strong…" he shivered.

"What are you talking about Felix?" Terror turned to his brother.

"The night of the concert, I gave Rachel a glass of punch that I put a solution in to see how it would effect her… but when she came over a few days later and nothing happened I decided to strengthen the solution… and then… Shadowraven."

"You?" Allyssa looked up to Felix with red eyes from sobbing. "You did this?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO EXPIRIMENT ON OTHER HUMANS WITHOUT THEM KNOWING?!" Terrance yelled at Felix. "NOW LOOK! RACHEL IS DEAD! DEAD DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU KILLED RACHEL YOU LITTE BASTARD!"

Vlad reached out to comfort his daughter, but she pushed him away.

"You… I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed at the boy. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she lunged forward at Felix, but tripped on Rachel's dead body and fell against Raiden, sobbing uncontrolably.

He held her in his arms, silent tears running down his cheeks. Rachel had been a good friend to him and to many others. And now because of his little brother, she was dead. He held Allyssa and let her cry.

"I just can't believe she's gone…" she sobbed.

In the ghost Zone, Vincent stared in disbelief at the scene. "My daughter's best friend did all this? But she was only a puppet… that isn't fair." He stroked his chin. He heard a knock at the door. He went to the door and opened it.

"Hello…" said a young blonde ghost with a red t-shirt.

"You must be Rachel." he said. "I've been expecting you. Come in." he said, leading her inside his castle that matched Vlad's.

A week had gone by since Rachel died, Allyssa still couldn't get over the fact that she was gone. She lay in her room, all of her things had been boxes, she decided she wanted to go home with Vlad. She didn't want to stay here anymore, not with the heavy memory that she would never see her best friend in living flesh again. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, hearing a knock on her door frame.

Raiden stood in the door way. "Hey… you doin' okay?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

She rubbed her eyes again. "No." she said shakily.

"So you're really leaving huh?" Raiden asked, putting an arm around her.

"I can't stay… not now." She sobbed. "Not after all of this."

"I understand. We had to explain to a lot of people what happened. The hardest was her parents…" he shook his head trying not to remember the scene. "I wish you weren't leaving, I'd miss you too much." He hugged her closer.

"I might come back in a month or so." She sighed. "I might not."

"If you have time before you leave… we're playing another concert tonight… Cody, Felix, Terrance and I are playing a tribute to Rachel…" he set the tickets down on her matress. "But if you don't come… I'll understand." Raiden straitened his glasses and stood up.

"Raiden?" she looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"…Thankyou…" she sighed. Raiden nodded and exited her appartment.

That night, Allyssa sat between Danny and Vlad. Tucker and Sam were sitting beside Danny, and weren't complaining this time about the music. Trace sat with Rachel's family, sharing in the love that he lost. The concert was beautiful the music rang peacefully throughout the halls until finally the conductor went to his microphone.

"If you all look at the program… you'll notice a name in the cello section that has no match on the stage…" He said. "Her name, is Rachel Myer. She unfortunatly passed away in a terrible accident a week ago and we hurt deeply for her loss." He turned to Cody who took the microphone from him.

"We would like to play a tribute to her." Cody said, choking back tears. "An Ashoken Farewell… This is for you Rachel." as he put the microphone back, he thought of his best friend, and his little brother, they finally got to meet after all this time. He hoped, where ever they were they were having a good time.

The song was beautifully sad, Cody dragged his solo on, putting his heart into each note, trying to give his friend a proper send off. The Branch brothers chimed in with their parts when they came, yet nothing sounded quite as beautiful as Cody's solo. The piece ended. And there was a silence in the hall. Suddenly the sound of a cello was heard, everyone looked to Felix, who had set his bow down and wasn't playing anything. The sound complemented Cody's solo and as the cello sound wrang, the audience applauded.

* * *

**If you cried, I'm sorry. So much happened in this chapter that i probably should have explained long ago.. but I never got around to it, and if i didn't do it now.. then it wouldn't have been done... since this is.. the end of Spirits. Thankyou for reading i hope you enjoyed it. please Review.**


End file.
